los dioses leen la princesa de Asgard y sus aventuras
by La hija de Ares y Atenea
Summary: En una reunión en el Olimpo aparecen una nota y una serie de libros hablando sobre la vida de la princesa de Asgard.Entonces, ¿que hacen los dioses nórdicos allí?¿Quién es la princesa de Asgard?¿y Alyssa(fem percy) que tiene que ver en todo esto?Por qué Sally está allí si se les tiene prohibido la entrada a mortales?Poseidon le dará un ataque al saber quien era el novio de su hija.
1. Apariciones,una nota y unos libros raros

**Los dioses leen Diana Jackson y los dioses del Olympo**

 **Capítulo I:Nuevas apariciones,una nota y unos libros del pasado,presente y futuro.**

Hoy era el solsticio de invierno donde todos los dioses estaban reunidos(incluyendo a Hades,Cronos y Rhea)era su importantísima esperada reunión de siempre,lo que significaba que cada uno siempre hacía:

Poseidon,Zeus y Hades estaban teniendo una de esas típicas peleas de hermanos.

-¡Yo era el favorito de madre!-gritó Zeus hacia Poseidon.-¿A quién no se comió padre?A mi.

-¡Ya van a empezar!-dijeron Cronos y Rhea rodando los ojos.

-¡JA!¡Eso no es nada hermanito!-replicó el dios de los mares.-Madre siempre ha

tenido una debilidad por mi.

-¡De eso nada!Creo que vivir tanto tiempo en el mar a atrofiado tu cerebro. Yo era su debilidad.-dijo indignado Zeus.

Mientras tanto,Hades intentaba encontrar una forma de parar esa discusión de niños. Por esas razones no le gustaba estar en el consejo. Y también por esa estúpida orden de Zeus.

-¡Yo soy el favorito!

-¡No!¡Yo!

-¡YO!

-¡Mar!

-¡Cielo!

-¡Mar!

-¡Cielo!

-¡M...!

-¡¿QUÉREIS DEJARLO YA?!-bramó Hades,cortando a su hermano Poseidon en el medio de la frase.-Ustedes dos son peores que Caronte y su estúpido traje italiano-gruñó.

Zeus y Poseidon se miraron entre sí,para luego mirar a su hermano.

-¡¿Cómo nos comparas con ese barquero?!-exclamaron los dos indignados.

Y se pusieron a enumerar,a su ya sin paciencia hermano mayor,las diferencias que tenían con Caronte.

En otra parte del salón de tronos,los demás dioses estaban en sus asuntos,ya acostumbrados los altercados de los hermanos.

Hera hojeaba la nueva edición de la revista del Doc. Asclepio, buscando algún que otro consejo para las discusiones que tenían sus hermanos idiotas. La última sesión que tuvieron con uno de los ayudantes de Asclepio,un consejero familiar que no sabía nada de conflictos familiares, nada bueno salió de ahí.

A un lado de la diosa del matrimonio,ex-reina de los dioses,estaban Atenea,Artemisa y Ares discutiendo sobre las distintas tácticas de la caza y la guerra.

Afrodita y Deméter hablaban sobre todos los productos naturales que habían en la tierra y en el Olimpo, que eran buenos para la belleza facial.

Apolo y Hermes corrían alrededor de sus tronos ya que le habían hecho una broma a Hefesto, y en represalia,éste hizo que les persiguieran unos pájaros autómatas. Hefesto miraba con cierto orgullo por sus obras.

También se encontraba en su trono Dionisio,que lo único que hacía era aburrirse y ver revistas sobre vinos.

-El mar es mucho mas poderoso que ese barquero que tienes.

-No lo creas hermano...

-¡YA BASTA USTEDES TRES!-bramó Cronos.-¡NOS TENEIS HARTOS A VUESTRA MADRE Y A MI!¡Y TU ZEUS,LO QUE PASO HACE BASTANTE TIEMPO NO ERA YO. SABES QUE FUE GEA QUIEN POSEYÓ MI MENTE. NO SALGAS A RELUCIR VIEJOS RENCORES YA SOLUCIONADOS!¡Y TAMPOCO COMPITÁIS POR QUIEN ES EL FAVORITO,OS QUEREMOS A TODOS POR IGUALES!

-¡Lo siento!-dijeron los tres hermanos apenados.

Y con eso Cronos se sentó en su trono,al lado de su esposa-hermana Rhea. Estaba harto de de sus tres hijos varones y encima peleaban por cosas triviales.

-La mejor estrategia de batalla es no tener ninguna. Simplemente ir y acabar con cada uno de los enemigos-bramó Ares.

-¡Corre,hermano!Ahí hay...¡AUCH!ESO DOLIÓ.-gritó Apolo corriendo de los pájaros junto con Hermes.

Mas comentarios se hubieran escuchados sino fuera por una luz dorada apareció en el centro de la sala, cerca del fuego de Hestia. Ésta cogió una nota que había aparecido junto a unos libros y la leyó en silencio. Su cara fue cambiando a una de sorpresa mientras leía la nota para ella.

-¿Y BIEN?-exasperó Zeus.´-¿Qué dice?

-¡Espérate y lo sabrás!-dijo Poseidon.

-¡YA BASTA!-bramó Rhea.-¡Léela Hestia!

 _Queridos dioses y diosas,_

 _Los libros que os hemos traído. Son las historias pasadas,presentes y futuras de una persona que será muy importante en el futuro ya para ustedes y para los dioses nórdicos. Antes de comenzar a leer, primero tenéis que esperar a los demás dioses y semidioses. También os devolveremos vuestras memorias sobre las personas que vendrán ya que de ahora en adelante,éste es vuestro presente y futuro tanto para vosotros y los que vengan. Por último, tenéis que jurar sobre el río Estigia que no dañaréis a nadie._

 _Con cariño_

 _Las Parcas_

Los dioses se quedaron en silencio,asombrados,extrañados. Muchas sensaciones en un solo instante.

-¿Pero qué?-dijo Apolo asombrado.

-¡Eh!¡Un momento!-dijo Atenea examinando la portada de los libros.-¿Quién es la princesa de Asgard?

Zeus al oír esto se puso pálido ya que sospechaba de quien se trataba,que tan solo Atenea y Hera se dieron cuenta de ésto.

Atenea iba a replicar cuando la interrumpió una luz anaranjada. Lo que vieron los dioses les sorprendió.

 _CONTINUARÁ..._

 _AN:¿Qué os parece?Esta historia es zeus x fem percy(Alyssa``Aly´´ Yvette Jackson)Hera y zeus están divorciados y también lo están Anfitrite y Poseidon,Sally es hija de dioses nordicos (Freya y Thor) por lo tanto es una es madrina de Alyssa y Anfitrite es amiga de Sally.Ésta se llama Thyra(significa guerrera).Esto es todo lo que puedo avanzaros de la historia. Xao._


	2. Presentaciones y nuevos reencuentros

_**Capítulo 2:Presentaciones y nuevos reencuentros.**_

Una luz anaranjada apareció en medio de la sala y en ella apareció unos dioses que por su apariencia supusieron que eran los nórdicos.

Los dioses que vivían en Asgard. Todos se extrañaron cuando miraron en donde estaban.

-¿En dónde estamos?-preguntó un muchacho de unos 18 años de edad,guapo,rubio y musculoso.

-¡Ni idea!-dijo otro muchacho exactamente igual al otro pero con la diferencia que era menos rubio que el otro,pero seguía siendo muy rubio.

-¡Si se callaran lo sabríamos!-dijo Sally malhumorada.

-¡Pero mamá...!-intentó decir el muchacho pero de pronto otra vez la luz anaranjada apareció y en ella salió trece semidioses que cayeron al suelo.

Los semidioses se levantaron y miraron en donde estaban,extrañados.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?-preguntó Thalia extrañada mirando por todas partes.

-¡Hermanita!¿no crees que si los supiera ya te habría respondido?-replicó Jason.

-¡Que graciosito eres hermanito!-replicó Thalia.

-¡No empecéis,ya!-interrumpió Nico.-Vamos hermosa es hora de que nos vayamos.

-¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ-le grité.-¡YO NO ME VOY A NINGUNA PARTE CONTIGO!¡NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO!

-¡Claro que te vienes conmigo!¡TÚ ERES MÍA!-gritó Nico amenazante.

-¡Oye!¡Con Aly no te metas,Di Angelo!-dijo Thalia enfadada,mientras que Jason,Clarisse los hermanos Stoll,Luke asentían.

-¡Por enésima y última vez!¡NO SOY TUYA!-grité enfadada.

-¡SI!¡SI LO ERES!-gritó Nico.

-¡NO!-grité

-¡APARTE DE MI HERMANA!-chillaron los dos chicos rubios.

-¿Alex?¿James?-pregunté extrañada.

-¡Chicos!¡Ya basta!-dijo Atenea al ver que todos los semidioses y otros iban a empezar a pelearse.-¡Presentaros,por favor!

-¿Por qué tenemos que presentaros,si ya nos conoces?-pregunté.

-¡Por protocolo!-contestó ¿mamá? Mientras que Atenea asintió.

-¿Mamá?.pregunté.-¿Qué hacéis ustedes aquí?

-Lo mismo que tu,querida nieta.-dijo un hombre musculoso.

-¿Abuelo Thor?-pregunté mientras miraba a los demás.-¿Tío Loki?¿Abuelo Odín?¿Abuela Frigga?¿Abuela Freya?¿Tío Freyr?

-¡Si!-dijeron todos.-¡Ahora!¡NO TE VUELVAS A ACERCAR A ALY!

Nico se encogió asusado pero aún así no desistió. El estaba decidido que sería suya.

-¡Bueno presentaros,ya!-dijo ya harta Atenea,mientras Zeus miraba fijamente a Aly con ¿amor?

-¡Yo soy Thalia Grace,hija de Zeus y lugarteniente de Artemisa!-dijo Thalia.

-Yo soy Alyssa Yvette,hija adoptiva de Poseidon,Ares,hermana adoptiva de Hermes y Apolo y ahijada de Cronos y Rhea y heredera al trono de los dioses nórdicos y heroína del Olimpo!-dije sorprendiendo a todos,.sobre todo a Poseidon.-¡Lo sé,papá!¡Sé que no soy tu hija!¡Sé que lo hiciste para protegerme y también sé que eres el mejor amigo de mamá!

Le sonreí y el me sonrió.

-¿Hija de adptiva de Ares?

-¿Hermana adoptiva de Hermes y Apolo?

-¿Ahijada de Cronos y Rhea?

-¡EH!¿Y a ustedes que les importan?-se enfadó Cronos.-¡Y tú Di angelo,cómo te acerques a ella te arrepentirás!

-Así que tu eres la princesa de Asgard,¿eh?-dijo Atenea.

Yo asentí.

-¡Sigamos!-dijo Hera.

-Yo soy Clarisse La Rue,hija de Ares.-dijo Clarisse.

-Yo soy Nico Di Angelo,hijo de Hades.-dijo Nico mirando descaradamente a Aly. Zeus al ver esto apretó los puños con ira.

-Yo soy Luke Castellan,hijo de Hermes.-dijo Luke.

-Yo soy Hazel Lavesque,hija de Plutón.-dijo Hazel.

-Yo soy Frank Zhang,hijo de Marte y descendiente de Poseidon.-dijo Frank.

-Yo soy Jason Grace,hijo de Júpiter.-dijo Jay.

-Yo soy Piper Mclean,hija de Afrodita.-Dijo Piper.

-Hola,yo soy Travis...

-...Y Connor Stoll

-...Y somos los hijos de Hermes-terminaron juntos.

-Yo soy Leo Valdez,hijo de Hefesto.-dijo Leo.

-¡Vale y ahora vosotros!-dijo Hera señalando a mamá y a los demás.

-¡Pero si ya me conoces Hera!-dijo Sally.

-¡Lo sé!¡Pero aún así lo tenéis que hacer!-explicó Hera.

-Yo soy Alex,hermano de Aly y semidiós inmortal nórdico.-dijo el chico rubio.

-Yo soy James,hermano gemelo de Alex y hermano de Aly y semidiós inmortal nórdico-dijo el chico rubio idéntico al otro.

-Yo soy Thyra Freya,hija de Thor y Freya,madre de Alyssa,Alex y James y diosa del amor,el trueno,la profecía,oero todo el mundo me conoce como Sally.-dijo Thyra(Sally)

-Yo soy Thor,dios del trueno,hijo de Odín y Frigga,padre de Thyra.-dijo Thor.

-Yo soy Freya,esposa de Thor,madre de Thyra y diosa del amor y belleza,la guerra,la magia,la profecia y la fertilidad.-dijo la mujer muy bella.

-Yo soy Freyr,hermano gemelo de Freya,dios del sol,y del buen tiempo.-dijo un hombre idéntico a Freya.

-Yo soy Loki,dios de la mentira y las travesuras e hijo de Odín y Frigga.-dijo Loki.

-Yo soy Odín,rey actual de Asgard,el trono de los dioses nórdicos,hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad mi nieta Alyssa. Soy dios de la guerra,la magia, la muerte, la sabiduría y la poesía.-dijo Odín.

-Yo soy Frigga,reina actual de Asgard,madre de Thor,diosa del cielo,el amor,la fertilidad,el hogar,el matrimonio,la maternidad y las artes domésticas.-dijo Frigga.

-Yo soy Sif,guerrera asgardniana y diosa de la guerra de Asgard.-dijo Sif.

-Yo soy Skadi,diosa del invierno y la caza. -dijo una mujer muy bella y blanca como la nieve.-También soy la madrina de Thyra y Aly.

-Bien ya estamos todos,¿no?-dijo Aly exasperada.

-¡Qué impaciente eres!-dijo Thalia.

¡Bien!-dijo Atenea cogiendo el primer libro.-¡La princesa de Adgard y el ladrón del rayo!

 **Hola!Estoy de vuelta!Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que publiqué un nuevo capítulo pero es que he estado muy ocupada,el instituto sobre todo debido a los exámenes ya que estoy en primero de bachillerato y las clases son mas actualizaré y crearé una saga de esta historia! Xao. Por favor mandarme comentarios eso ayudaría mucho!**


	3. ¡Segundas presentaciones,Celos y más!

_**Capítulo 3: ¡Segundas presentaciones, viejos sentimientos y...¡Ahora si que vamos a leer!**_

Atenea cogía el primer libro cuando de repente otra vez la luz resplandeciente apareció en la sala y en ella apareció otra nota,que decía:

 _''Cambio de planes,queridos dioses y semidioses,en vez de leer los libros en el Olimpo os lo vais a leer con otros semidioses que tienen mucho que ver en la saga. Espero que os lo paséis bien en el colegio de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería._

 _Hasta pronto.''_

Dicho esto,la carta desapareció en una luz cegadora envolviendo a todos de la habitación y desapareciendo con ella.

Al minuto siguiente,aparecieron todos en el suelo uno encima del otro,los demás estaban doloridos por la caída y se estaban levantando mientras que Aly estaba encima de Zeus,ella vio que él la miraba fijamente,ella se sonrojó y se apartó,el se levanto y ayudó a Aly a levantarse cogiéndole la mano,con solo ese gesto sintieron escalofríos y unos sentimientos que no sentían desde hace bastantes meses. Ella se apartó y se fue al lado de Thalia, Zeus tan solo suspiró nostálgico. Todos estaban asombrados mirando a todos lados observando que estaban en una sala enorme en Hogwarts,llamada sala de los menesteres.

Pero se dieron cuenta que no estaban solos sino que había más gente allí y en la misma situación que ellos.

Un muchacho de mi misma edad de pelo castaño se nos acercó.

P.O.V. Aly

-¡Anda!-dijo un emocionado Sirius Black.-Pero si sois nuestros buenos amigos Zeus y Aly y familia,bueno...Los futuros Zeus y Aly que están en nuestro tiempo,¿que os trae por aquí?

-¡Carta la charla,Black!-dije mientras rodaba los ojos exasperada.-Sois vosotros los que no estáis en el presente,por si no os habéis dado cuenta estamos en 2009 y no en 1977.

-¡Vale,vale!¡No hace falta ponerse así,tormenta!-dijo Sirius levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

-¡Pues deja de decir tonterías!-dije exasperada.

...¡TE HE DICHO QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ!-gritó mi mini yo enfadada.

…¡Venga!¡Si lo estás deseando!-gritó el mini Zeus.

 _¿Por qué siempre a mi?¡No puedo tener un día agradable sin que pase nada!¡Si no tengo suficiente con mi presente ahora tendré que aguantar al pasado!-_ Pensé con las manos en mi cabeza.

-¡Otra vez han empezado!-se quejó Remus.

-¡Que me vas a contar!-dijo Lily exasperada.-¡Estoy empezando a cabrearme!

-¿¡Mamá!?-preguntó incrédula Sephy **(Perséfone fem Harry** ) mirando a Lily.

-¿Quién eres?.preguntó Lily.

-Ella es tu hija del futuro.-le dije.

-¿Perdón?-preguntó Lily incrédula-¿Y se puede saber quién es el padre?

-¡Bueno...!-dijo Sephy sonriendo nerviosamente.

-¡Yo lo soy,pero es una larga historia!-dijo por primera vez Zeus( **presente** ).-¡No te preocupes por ello!

¡Disculpad!¿Pero que hacemos aquí?-preguntó Aly( **Pasado** )-¡Lo único que sabemos es de una dichosa carta diciendo que vamos a leer junto a otras personas mi futura vida!

Los demás asintieron incluyendo a Rodolphus,Lucius.

-¡Lo mismo que nosotros!-dijo Hermes.

-¡Bueno!¿Cómo nos sentamos?-preguntó Thalia tranquilamente mientras los demás la miraban como si estuviera loca.-¡Digo para leer!

De pronto al pensar en como iban a leer sino había acientos por ningún lado aparecieron unos sillones bastante cómodos en forma de U con un sillón en lo que se supone que es el altar( **para el/la que vaya a leer** )

 _ **P. disposición fue Clarisse, Leo, Travis, Connor, Tyson, Jason, Piper, Nico, Luke, Thalia, Aly, Zeus, Hera, Deméter, Poseidon, Perséfone, Hades, Afrodita, Artemisa, Ares, Apollo, Hermes, Hestia, Atenea, Dionisio, Freya, Thor, Thyra, Freyr, Loki, Sif, Skadi, Frigga , Odin , Sephy, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Fred, George, los señores Weasley, Zeus(pasado) , Sirius(pasado) ,Remus(pasado), Aly(pasado), Lucius(pasado), Rodolphus(pasado) y Severus(pasado)**_

 _ **Sigamos con la historia...**_

Nos sentamos en los sillones y ahora la pregunta era que quien iba a leer. La verdad es que estaba un poco nerviosa debido a que tenía al lado a Zeus, había pasado un par de meses desde que rompieron pero aún así seguía queriéndole y lo mismo pasaba con Zeus que desde que ella cayó encima de él no pudo dejar de querer hacerla suya. **(Más tarde os explico por qué).**

-¿Quién quiere leer?-preguntó Hestia,mirando a todos.

-¡A nosotros no nos mires! ¡Odiamos leer!- se quejaron Hermes y Apollo.- Pero tratándose de nuestra Aly a lo mejor si leemos.

Aly se rió mientras que Zeus ardía de celos preguntándose que qué relación tenían ellos con su Aly.

-¡YO!-dijo Atenea emocionada como no mientras que Poseidon rodaba los ojos.

Atenea cogió el primer libro y leyó.

-La princesa de Asgard y el ladrón del rayo. Capítulo uno...

 _ **P.D.¿Que os parece? Siento haber tardado demasiado he estado muy ocupada debido a que estoy en bachillerato y los exámenes me tienen asfixiada.**_


	4. Dioses sobreprotectores¿Zeus celoso?

_**Capítulo 4: Dioses sobreprotectores...¿Zeus celoso?**_

 _Atenea cogió el primer libro y leyó._

 _-La princesa de Asgard y el ladrón del rayo. Capítulo uno..._

 _Capítulo anterior..._

* * *

...Vaporizo por ''accidente'' a mi profesor de Álgebra.- leyó Atenea.

-¡Eso no me sorprendería de Aly!-dijo riéndose Apolo.

Hermes y Ares se rieron junto con los merodeadores.

-Realmente me gustaría saber como lo hiciste-dijo Cronos con diversión. Mientras que los demás asintieron.

-¡Ya os enterareis!- dijo Aly riéndome mientras que Zeus sonrió un poco. _¡Basta Aly!¡Deja de mirarle!_ -¡Sigue leyendo Atenea!

 _ **Mira yo nunca he querido ser una mestiza,pero bueno la vida es así,pfff...**_

Hermes y Apolo bufaron

-¿Y a quién le gusta?-bufó Jason.

-¡Cállate Grace! -le dije mientras le echaba una mirada de muerte. Jason se calló.

 _ **A lo que iba,si estas leyendo esto porque piensas que puedes ser uno, mi único consejo es: Cierra este libro ahora mismo o atente a las consecuencias.**_

 _ **Créete todas las mentiras que te hayan dicho tu madre o tu padre acerca de tu nacimiento, bla,bla,bla y trata de llevar una vida...lo más normal que puedas.**_

 _ **Ser un mestizo es peligroso. ¿Da miedo?No,si el miedo es que cada vez que te ven echan a temblar entonces no es miedo, es diversión .**_

Todos se rieron.

-Menudo sarcasmo, Aly.- dijo Thalia riéndose.

-Ya me conoces- dije riéndome con ella.

 _ **Pero la diversión se termina cuando los tíos mortales o inmortales te acosan como lapas o perros falderos intentando meterse en tu cama debido a que eres la chica mas hermosa y la mas deseada de todo el planeta. Eso es lo que más odio. Son tan idiotas...**_

-¡Y a día de hoy sigo pensando lo mismo!-dije aburrida.

Todas las chicas asintieron de acuerdo conmigo mientras que los chicos estaban quejándose.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-se quejaron todos.

-¡Si que lo es!¡Queréis meteros en la cama con cualquier chica lo suficientemente bonita que os pase por enfrente!-les dije obviamente todas las chicas asintieron.

-¡Y os ponéis pesados cuando lo intentáis!-señaló Artemisa.

-¡Y cuando os rechazamos os enfadáis y después lo seguís intentando con mas insistencia!-señaló mi mini yo(Aly del pasado).

-¡Sobre todo eso!-dije dándole la razón.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-dijo Zeus del pasado.

-¡Si que es cierto!¡Cuantas veces me habrás pedido salir conmigo sobre todo cuando te rechazaba después insistías mas!-le dije.

Zeus del pasado se quedo callado.

-¡Yo no recuerdo que estuvieras conmigo(compañeros) en Hogwarts!-dijo Zeus.

 _La verdad es que esa pregunta me confundió bastante, fue la primera vez que no supe que contestarle._

-¡Bueno...!¡Eh...!¡Eso lo puedo explicar!-dijo nerviosa Afrodita

 _Ahora tiene toda mi atención._

¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Zeus cabreado.

 _¡uh-oh!_

-¡Bueno...!¡Un día mientras caminaba hacia tu sala común para decirte una cosa cuando de repente te vi encadenado con Céfiro echándote hechizos para quitar recuerdos. Antes de que me preguntéis lo sé porque ella no hacia más que decir ¡al fin vas a olvidar a Aly! Y ¡Tu eres mío! Cuando de repente se fue dejándote inconsciente.-dijo Afrodita muy nerviosa.

 _¡Lo que faltaba!_ (sarcasmo)

¿Y por qué no dijiste nada?-dijo muy cabreado Zeus.

-¡No sabía que hacer!-dijo Afrodita muy alterada.-¡Me amenazó que si lo decía me iba a matar!

-¡Tranquila no pasa nada!¡Nadie va a hacerte daño!-dijo Zeus tranquilizando a su hija. Pero por dentro estaba estallando de furia, primero su chica ahora su hija.

Los demás asintieron.

-¡Sigamos!-dijo Atenea para aligerar el ambiente.

 _ **Perdón, que me desvío. Si eres un niño normal, leyendo esto porque crees que es ficción, fantasía. Entonces eres digno de admirar, pero si sientes algo para inmediatamente.**_

 _ **No digas que no te lo advertí. Bueno ahora la maldita presentación.**_

 _ **Mi nombre completo aunque lo odio es: Alyssa Yvette Jackson .Ahora te lo advierto llámame por ese nombre nombre y estarás muerto,por lo tanto,todo el mundo me llama Aly. Tengo Doce años pero mi físico aparenta tener 16,no sé por qué y al parecer es lo que atrae a los dichosos tíos. Grrr...Es un infierno,en serio.**_

-¡No me gusta que me llaméis por mi nombre completo!-dijo Aly con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Pero si es muy bonito!-indicó Cronos.

-¡Simplemente lo odio!-dije Aly

-¡Tu padrino Cronos fue el que te lo puso!-dijo Thyra(mamá Aly)

-¡Gracias!¡Qué bien!-dijo Aly.

-¡Pues a mi me gusta!-dijo Cronos cruzándose los brazos como un niño pequeño.

-¡Muy bien por ti!-dijo Aly.

 _-¡Pues a mi me gusta,preciosa!_ -dijo Zeus muy muy bajo para que nadie lo escuchara.

 _ **Poseo el control de muchas cosas sobre todo los cinco elementos:tierra, aire, agua, fuego, las tormentas y rayos,también controlo el futuro,algunas veces cuando toco a alguien veo algo que ocurrirá en un futuro próximo,bla bla bla.**_

 _ **Bueno...Hasta hace unos meses, yo era un estudiante que se alojaba en la academia Yancy,debido a mis continuas y fuertes peleas con mi ''queridísimo'' padrastro Gabe el apestoso,que condujeron a mi madre a internarme en ese dichosa academia. La academia Yancy es una escuela privada para niños problemático en el centro de Nueva York.**_

-¿Así que eres como el oráculo?-preguntó Sirius.

-¡Mis visiones son más exactas que la del oráculo!-dijo Aly mientras Aly del pasado asentía con cansancio.

-¿Que pasó con tu padrastro?-preguntó de repente Zeus.

Todo el mundo se quedo atento.

-¡Y a ti que te importa!- contestó Aly.

-¡Eh...!¡Seguro que no es nada!-contestó nerviosa Thalia a su padre.

-¡Si,seguro!-dijo Zeus, pero no se quedo contento pero lo dejo pasar...de momento.

 _ **¿Soy una chica problemática?**_

 _ **Si. Bastante. Me gusta patear y hacer gamberradas a los tíos. Disfruto mucho con eso.**_

Todas las chicas sonrieron y asintieron.

 _ **Yo podría señalar cualquier punto de mi vida corta y muy miserable para demostrarlo,pero tampoco me importa lo que pienses de mi.**_

-¿¡Miserable!?-preguntaron casi todos menos Cronos, Poseidon ,Ares, Hera, Apolo y Hermes.

 _¡Mierda!_

Zeus frunció el ceño apretando las manos muy atento.

-¡Nada!-dije queriendo pasar del tema.-¡No es nada!

-¿¡Nada!?-preguntó muy enfadado el abuelo Thor,

-¡Déjala en paz!- contestaron Apolo y Hermes y los amigos de Aly.

Thor al igual que Zeus lo dejaron pasar de momento.

Atenea siguió leyendo.

 _ **Sigamos, las cosas se fueron de mal en peor cuando nuestra clase de sexto grado hizo un viaje de estudios a Manhattan- veintiocho niños...pfff(la mayoria eran chicos,e de ahí mi queja) y dos profesores en un maldito autobús amarillo, dirigiéndose al museo metropolitano de arte grecorromano.**_

 _ **Lo sé, es una tortura total. A ver, no es que no me guste es que he ido al mismo sitio tantas veces que ya me lo sé y siempre hablan de lo mismo, son unos aburridos y para colmo tengo que aguantar a los malditos chicos de mi clase.**_

-¡Y que lo digas!-dijeron Artemisa y Aly del pasado Todas asintieron.

 _ **Pero el Sr. Bunner, nuestro profesor de latín, organizaba este viaje, tenía esperanzas de que esta vez pudiéramos ir por lo menos al museo de arte asgardniano,eso si que me gusta...pero no, tengo muy mala suerte. El Sr. Bunner, era un tipo de mediana edad que iba en una silla de ruedas motorizada. Tenía el pelo cayéndose, barba desaliñada, una chaqueta raída. Tu pensarías que es guay, pero cuando estabas en clase era un aburrido pero cuando estábamos solos me contaba historias sobre mitología asgardniana, y yo siempre me encantaba escucharle decir esas historias. Él me hacía sentir como una niña en una tienda de caramelos.**_

Zeus sonrió a lo último.

-¡Ja Ja Ja!¡Buena descripción de Quirón.-Se rieron Poseidon, Zeus, Apolo y Hermes.

-¿Y por qué mitología asgardniana?-preguntó Remus.

-¡Ya os enterareis! -les dije.

-¡Si¡Si¡Si!-dijo Sirius impaciente.-¡Vamos a leer de una vez y acabemos con esto!¡Tengo hambre!

Ron , Rodolphus, Lucius ,Ares , Apolo y Hermes asintieron de acuerdo.

-¡Qué impaciente eres!-contestó Hermione.

-¡Siempre tenéis hambre!- protesté mientras que las chicas asintieron.

 _ **Esperaba que el viaje por una vez fuera bien. Al menos, que yo no fuera el problema.**_

 _ **Ay, ¡que ilusa!**_

 _ **Veras las cosas malas que ocurren en la escuela era todo culpa mía. Este viaje, estaba determinado a que fuera bien. Todo el camino a la ciudad me puse con Nancy Bobfit, una auténtica friki, pelirroja criptómana, que golpeaba a mi mejor amigo Grover(si ,lo sé, un chico amigo mío, pero es que Grover es el único chico que no ha crecido conmigo es mi amigo)en la parte de atrás de la cabeza con pedazos de emparedados de mantequilla y crema de cacahuetes.(¡Es asqueroso!)**_

-¡Que Guapa!-contestó sarcásticamente Zeus mientras sonreía Poseidon.

-¡Qué niñata!-dijo Hades.

-¡Qué asco!- se quejó Thalia- ¡El debería empezar a defenderse!

-¡Thals!-le llamé.-¡Yo lo he estado intentando durante todos estos años y nada!

-¡Qué cabezota!-dijimos a la vez.

 _ **Grover era un blanco increíblemente fácil. Lloraba cuando se frustraba. El tenía una nota excusándole de PE del resto de su vida por alguna enfermedad muscular en las piernas, Caminaba bastante raro como si le doliese, pero no te dejes engañar. Deberías haber visto correr cuando había enchilada en la cafetería.**_

-¡Je je je!-me reí junto con todos los que conocían a Grover.

-¡Típico de él!-río Luke

-¡Es igualito a Sirius cuando fajitas mexicanas!-rio Remus junto con los dos Zeus.

-¿A si?-preguntó Sephy.

-¡Desde luego!- dijo Zeus pasado.- ¡Siempre nos metía bulla para ir al gran comedor y si nos retrasábamos o si se lo perdía, no nos miraba en una semana!

Todos se reían de Sirius. Él se indignó.

 _ **De todas formas, la niñata de Nancy Bobfit estaba lanzando bolas de sandwich que se pegaban en su pelo castaño, y ella sabía que no podía hacerle nada porque estaba en libertad condicional. El director me había amenazado de muerte con suspender del colegio si algo pasado(¡claro siempre yo!).**_

Zeus frunció el ceño.-¡No me gusta que te amenacen!

-¡Pues te aguantas!-le dije frunciendo el ceño-¡Así ha sido mi vida!

Ares,Cronos,Apolo, Hermes, Hera, Poseidon y los amigos de Aly gruñeron.

 _ **-¡Te mataré!-le amenacé y me intenté levantar pero Grover me sentó de nuevo.-¿¡Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo!?Si yo fuera tú la mataría ahora mismo.**_

-¡Yo también lo hubiera echo!-dijo Ares.

-¡En ese momento me lo pensé muy bien antes de intentar hacerlo!-dije.

Thalia y Luke asintieron.

 _ **-Está bien.-dijo Grover tratando de calmarme.-Me gusta la mantequilla de cacahuete.**_

Todas las chicas pusimos cara de asco.

 _ **Eludió otro trozo de comida de la niñata.**_

 _ **-Eso es todo-dijo Grover.-Ya estás en libertad condicional. Sabes que tendrás la culpa si algo pasa.**_

 _ **Estaba muy cabreada, pero aunque nunca lo diré en voz alta he de admitir que Grover tiene razón en eso, después yo tendría toda la culpa y encima ella es la victima. Grrr...la odio.**_

-¡Te entiendo perfectamente!-dijo Thalía.- A mi siempre me pasa eso.

Todos los semidioses asintieron.

 _ **Se me acabó olvidando...de momento cuando el nos condujo en la visita al dichoso museo.**_

 _ **Puso su silla de ruedas al frente, guiándonos a través de las enormes galerías, de estatuas de mármol grandes y vitrinas llenas de cosas viejas y de cerámica de color naranja. En mi mente apareció la idea de que estas cosas habían sobrevivido dos mil o tres mil años.**_

 _ **Nos reunió alrededor de un muchacho de trece metros de altura de piedra con una gran esfinge en la parte superior y empezó a contar como era una lapida, una estela, para una chica de nuestra edad. Nos contó acerca de la forma de tallar los lados. Estaba tratando de escuchar lo que decía porque me interesaba de alguna forma, pero todo el mundo a mi alrededor estaba hablando y cada vez que les decía que se callaran, el profesor acompañante, la Sra. Dods, me miraba mal. ¡Cuanto la odio!**_

-Y sigo pensando lo mismo,¿no Hades?-dije sonriendo con malicia mientras miraba a Hades quien se puso nervioso.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Hades en todo esto?-preguntó confundida Sephy.

-¡Ya te enteraras dentro de poco si no me equivoco!-le respondí

Todos miraron a Hades con el ceño fruncido en confusión en especial Zeus.

-¿De qué está hablando hijo?-preguntó Cronos.

-¡Eh...!¡No se de lo que me está hablando!-dijo nervioso.

Atenea siguió.

 _ **La Sra. Dodds era profesora de matemáticas, que siempre llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negro, incluso a su edad, a sus cincuenta años. Parecía lo suficiente como para montar en una Harley.(Mi moto favorita,por cierto) Rabia llegado a Yancy a mitad del año, cuando nuestro profesor de matemáticas tuvo un ataque de nervios.**_

-¡La mía también!-contestó Ares.

Yo asentí.-¡Entre las motos esa es la mejor!

-¿Os gustan las motos?-preguntó confundida Hermione.

-¡SI!-dijimos Ares, Sirius Y yo.

 _ **Desde el primer día, la Sra Dodds se enamoro de Nancy Bobofit y me imagine que estaba poseída. Me señalo con su dedo torcido y me dijo, "Ahora, cariño," realmente dulce, y sabia que iba a caerme una detención después de clases durante un mes.**_

-¡Mmm...!¡Me recuerda a alguien!-indicó Perséfone(diosa)

 _ **El Sr. Brunner dejo de hablar de arte funerario Griego.**_

 _ **Por último, Nancy Bobofit rió por el hombre desnudo con la estela y me di la vuelta y le dije, -¿Quieres callarte?**_

-¡Qué ruda eres preciosa!- me dijo Zeus al oido.

Yo me ruboricé mientras que Zeus sonrió satisfecho.

 _ **Pero me salió mas fuerte y el Sr. Brunner se cayó y me miró**_

 _ **-¿Algo que decir Srta Jackson?-me preguntó.**_

-¡Ja,Ja!-rieron Hermes y Apolo.-¡Te han pillado hermanita!

Sonreí mientras que todos los dioses se preguntaban por qué me llamaban hermanita.

 _ **-No, señor-le dije aburrida.**_

 _ **El Sr. Brunner señalo una de las imágenes de la estela. -¿Tal vez podrías decirnos lo que representa la foto?**_

 _ **Es Cronos comiéndose a sus hijos, ¿no?-respondí pero sabía que no se quedaría conforme.**_

 _ **Hestia,Demeter,Hera,Poseidon,Hades gimieron con exasperación ante ese recuerdo.**_

-¡Lo siento!-dijo Cronos apenado.-¡No quise hacerlo!¡Estaba poseído!

Rhea le agarró la mano consolándolo.

-¡No te preocupes papá!¡Lo sabemos!¡No tienes por qué culparte!-indicó Hera.-¡Eres más víctima que nosotros!

Los demás asintieron.

-¡Lo sé, cariño!¡Pero aún así!-dijo Cronos triste.

Atenea siguió.

 _ **-Si -dijo el Sr. Brunner, obviamente no conforme.(¿ves?) -Y lo hizo porque...**_

 _ **Bueno... -respondí claramente. -Cronos era el rey de los titanes y no se fiaba de sus hijos, que eran los dioses. Así que, Cronos se los comió, ¿verdad? Pero su mujer Rhea escondió a Zeus bebé y le dio a Cronos una piedra para comerse en su lugar. Y mas tarde cuando Zeus creció, engaño a su padre, Cronos.**_

-¡Buen resumen! -dijo Atenea maravillada.-¡Para ser ahijada de Poseidon no me lo esperaba!

-¡Que sea ahijada de Poseidon no quiera decir que sea estúpida!-le dije.-¡Además recuerda que tengo los poderes debido a mi linaje y familia y en ella también entra la sabiduría!

Atenea se ruborizó.

-¡Guau!-indicó Hermes atónito junto a Ares y Apolo.-¡Es la primera vez que alguien deja callada a Atenea!

Atenea siguió leyendo antes de comenzar una discusión.

 _ **Obviamente esa historia ya me la sabía. No me preguntéis quien me las contaba, así que esta visita es pan comido.**_

 _ **-¡Hey!¡Aly!-me llamó el idiota de Jim.-Yo si quieres te como, no sé si me entiendes.**_

 _ **Me sonrió y me guiñó un ojo. ¡Que asco!**_

-¿¡CÓMO SE ATREVE!?-gruñeron enojados todos. _ **¡** Vale eso no me lo esperaba!_

Miré a todo el mundo y estaban muy enojados pero ¿por qué se enfadan tanto si toda mi vida he tenido que aguantar a todos los tíos que intentaban ligar conmigo?

Por el rabillo del ojo miré a Zeus y el estaba irradiando furia por todos lados mientras que apretaba los puños para intentar calmarse, estaba celoso. ¿¡Pero quién coño se cree que es!? Yo ya no soy nada suyo, el fue el que cortó conmigo ,el fue el que me dijo que yo solo soy un juguete para él, que no soy nada!

El no sabe lo duro que fue para mi eso. El dejo que me enamorara como una imbécil de el. ¿¡Y ahora está el celoso!?

-¡LO MATO!-dijo enojado Ares. Todos asintieron.

Atenea siguió leyendo.

 _ **-¡No, gracias!¡No me gustan los de segunda mano además eres muy idiota para mi!-le dije**_

-¡JA!-dijo Ares sonriendo .-¡Buena respuesta hermanita!

 _ **Él se quedó pensando un buen rato sobre lo que quería decir. Lo dicho es un idiota.**_

 _ **-¡Ya basta!¡No voy a tolerar una pelea en la visita!-dijo el Sr. Brunner.-¡Siga,Srta Jackson!**_

 _ **-Y por eso fue la gran lucha entre los dioses y los titanes, continué. -Y los dioses ganaron.**_

 _ **Se oyeron algunas risitas en el grupo. ¡idiotas!**_

 _ **Detrás de mi Nancy Bobofit le murmuro a un amigo, -Como vamos a usar esto en la vida real. Quien nos va a preguntar en una entrevista de trabajo, -porque Cronos se comió a sus hijos.**_

-¡Qué estúpida!-dijo Zeus cuando ya se calmó.

 _ **¡Qué estúpidas eres, cariño!**_

Zeus sonrió y yo me ruboricé pero Atenea siguió leyendo antes de que alguien se de cuenta.

 _ **-Y porque Señorita Jackson. dijo Brunner, -para contestar a la excelente pregunta de la señorita Bobfit de ¿porque es importante en la vida real?**_

 _ **¡Mierda por qué no te quedas callada idiota!**_

 _ **-Porque Zeus le dio una mezcla de mostaza y vino a su padre lo que le hizo vomitar los otros cinco hijos, que por supuesto, siendo dioses inmortales, habían estado viviendo y**_

 _ **creciendo sin digerirse completamente en el estomago del Titán. Los dioses vencieron a su padre, cortándolo en pedazos con su propia guadaña y esparciendo los restos en el tártaro, la parte más oscura del inframundo.-dije indecisa.**_

-¡Eres la primera la que contesta bien a esa pregunta de Quirón!- dijo Dionisio.

-¡Me parece que te va a adorar!-dijo Hermes.

 _ **El me observó seriamente contento.- En efecto srta Jackson,Srta Dodds ¿Podríamos salir?**_

-¿Ves?-dijo Hermes. Yo me reí. Zeus sonrió.

 _ **Suspiré de alivio. Una buena me he salvado.**_

 _ **La clase se movió, los niños se aguantaban el estomago, los chicos empujándose unos a otros y actuando como burros.**_

-¡Que burros!-dije con asco.

-¡Idiotas!-dijo Hera.

Todos asentimos.

 _ **Grover y yo estábamos a punto de seguir al Sr. Brunner, cuando dijo. -Señorita Jackson.**_

 _ **Me alegra saber que a pesar de tu dislexia hayas dado lo mejor de ti pero no es suficiente yo quiero sacar la excelencia de ti y espero que lo consigas porque en mi clase solo quiero a los mejores.**_

 _ **Y se fue. Pero,¿quién se cree que es?como si yo fuera una especie de sabelotodo que lo sé todo y de todos. Pues no, no lo soy. No soy magnífica.**_

 _ **La clase estaba reunida en la escalinata del museo, donde se podía observar el tráfico de gente a lo largo de la quinta avenida.**_

 _ **Grover y yo nos sentamos en el borde de la fuente, lejos de los demás.**_

 _ **Grover no dijo nada durante un tiempo. Luego cuando pensé que iba a soltarme un comentario filosófico profundo para hacerme sentir mejor, dijo. -¿Me das tu manzana?**_

-¡Oh!¡Grover!-dijo Thalia riendose de él.(amistosa)

-¡Qué típico de Grover!-dijo Luke sonriendo.

 _ **Yo no tenía mucho apetito, así que se la di.**_

Ares, Hermes ,Apolo, Poseidon, Hera y Zeus se enfadadon.Y los amigos de Aly.

-Tienes que comer más, Aly-dijo Lucius.

Los demás asintieron.

 _ **El Sr. Brunner puso su silla de ruedas en la parte baja de la rampa para minusválidos. Comía apio, mientras leía una novela de bolsillo. Una sombrilla roja sobresalía de la parte posterior de la silla, haciendo que pareciera una mesa de café motorizada.**_

 _ **Estaba apunto de desenvolver mi sándwich cuando la niñata Nancy Bobofit apareció delante mío con sus feas amigas, supongo que se había cansado de robar a los turistas y dejo caer su almuerzo a medio comer sobre el regazo de Grover.**_

¡Oh-oh!pensó Zeus.

 _ **-¡Uy! -Ella me sonrió con los dientes torcidos. Sus pecas eran de color naranja, como si alguien se pintara la cara con Cheetos liquido.**_

 _ **Trate de mantener la calma. El consejero de la escuela me había dicho un millón de veces, cuenta hasta diez, controla tu temperamento. Pero yo estaba tan loca con la mente en blanco. Una ola con fuego envuelta de rayos rugió en mis oídos. Y lo único que recuerdo es una ola con fuego envuelta en rayos empujó a la niñata de Nancy haciéndola caer al suelo. Ella dijo -¡Aly me empujó!**_

-¡Ja!-se rió Clarisse.-¡Qué guay!

-¡Brillante!-dijo emocionado Ares.

-¡Asombroso!-sonrió Zeus.

Yo me sonrojé.

-¡Qué inútil!-dijo Sephy y Hermione. La señora Weasley nos miró mal por nuestro comportamiento.

 _ **¡Mierda!¡Ahora sí que estoy en problemas!**_

 _ **Los demás estaban con la boca abierta y otros estaban murmurando:**_

 _ **...El agua...**_

 _ **...con el fuego...**_

 _ **...junto con los rayos...**_

 _ **...¿Cómo lo ha hecho?...**_

 _ **Tan pronto como la Sra. Dodds estuvo segura de que la pobre Nancy estaba bien, prometiéndole conseguirle una camiseta nueva en la tienda de regalos del museo, etc, etc, la Sra. Dodds se volvió contra mí. Hubo un incendio triunfal en sus ojos, como si hubiera hecho algo que había estado esperando todo el semestre.**_

 _ **¡Oh-oh!**_

 _ **-Ahora, cariño-dijo con su odiosa voz.**_

 _ **-¡Ya lo sé!-respondí rodando los ojos.-¡Un mes borrando libros!**_

 _ **-¡Ven conmigo!-dijo seriamente.**_

 _ **-¡Pero...!-intentó salvarme Grover.**_

 _ **-¡No pasa nada,amigo!-le respondí sonriéndole.**_

-¡Si creo quien es, Hades tendrá muchos problemas!-pensó Perséfone.

Pero desgraciadamente Zeus estaba sospechando de quien pudiera ser.

 _ **La seguí por el museo. Cuando finalmente la alcance, estábamos de vuelta en Grecia y la sección romana.**_

 _ **La Sra. Dodds estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados delante de un gran friso de mármol de los dioses griegos. Estaba haciendo un ruido extraño con la garganta, como gruñendo. Incluso sin el ruido ya estaba nervioso. Es raro estar a solas con un profesor, especialmente la Sra. Dodds. Algo sobre la forma en que miraba el friso, como si**_

 _ **quisiera pulverizarlo...**_

 _ **-Nos estas dando problemas cariño.- dijo.**_

 _ **-¡Si,señora!-le respondí aburrida.**_

 _ **Ella tiro de las mangas de su chaqueta de cuero. -¿De verdad crees que puedes salirte con la tuya verdad?**_

 _ **Un trueno sacudió el edificio. Y por una vez no fui yo.**_

Todos miraron de mala manera a Zeus. El se encogió de hombros.

A mi no me miréis!-dijo Zeus del pasado.-¡Todavía no lo he echo!

Todos le ignoraron porque estaban mirando a Zeus del presente.

-¡No sabía quien era!-se defendió Zeus.-¡En ese momento creía que me había robado el rayo!

-¡Como iba a robártelo si ni siquiera sabía de mi linaje y mucho menos sabía donde estaba el Olimpo!

-¡En ese momento dudaba de todos!-dijo muy bajito.

-¡De todas formas Zeus. Yo no te enseñé esos modales sobre todo con una mujer!-le regañó tía Rhea.

Zeus se encogió en su asiento y haciendo pucheros. _¡Qué lindo se ve!¡BASTA ALY!_

-¡Lo siento mamá!-se disculpó Zeus.

 _ **-Nosotros no somos tontos, Aly Jackson.- dijo la Sra. Dodds. -Era solo cuestión de tiempo que te descubrieras. Confiesa y sufrirás menos dolor.**_

 _ **Vale eso no me lo esperaba...Pero,¿de qué habla?**_

 _ **-¿Y bien?" pregunto ella.**_

 _ **-¿Qué quiere que le diga?-dije sin saber que responder.**_

 _ **-Se acabo el tiempo.-dijo entre dientes.**_

 _ **Entonces, sucedió la cosa mas extraña. Sus ojos empezaron a brillar como brasas de barbacoa. Sus dedos se estiraron convirtiéndose en garras. Su chaqueta se fundió en grandes alas de cuero. Ella no era humana. Era una bruja arrugada con alas de murciélago y garras, y una boca llena de colmillos amarillos, apunto de comerme.**_

-¡TE MATARÉ!-gritó Poseidon, Hera y Zeus.

-¡Vosotros tres!¡Sentaros!-ordenó Rhea.

Ellos obedientemente se sentaron.

-¡Y tu Hades después tendremos una charla!-amenazó Cronos.

 _ **El Sr. Brunner que había estado frente al museo un minuto antes en su silla de ruedas, estaba en la entrada de la galería con una pluma en la mano.**_

 _ **-¡Eh,Aly!-me llamó tirando al aire hacia mi dirección una pluma...¿¡En serio!?**_

 _ **La bestia horrenda se abalanzó hacia a mi.**_

 _ **Con un grito, la esquive y sentí las garras rozando el aire junto a mi oído. Cogí el bolígrafo en el aire, pero cuando llego a mi mano, ya no era una pluma. Era una espada - la espada del Sr. Brunner que siempre utilizaba en el torneo.**_

 _ **La horripilante Sra. Dodds se volvió hacia mí con una mirada asesina en sus ojos.**_

 _ **La adrenalina me recorría todo el cuerpo, no se por qué pero me gusta pelear.**_

-¡Y a día de hoy todavía me sigue gustando pelear!-dije sonriendo.

-¡Y a mi también, hermanita!-dijo Ares sonriendo.

Atenea, Artemisa, Hera y las demas chicas asentimos.

 _ **Y voló hacia mi.**_

 _ **Blandí la espada. La hoja de metal toco su hombro y paso limpia a través de su cuerpo como si fuera de agua. ¡Hisss! Pero envuelta en fuego y relámpagos.**_

 _ **La Sra. Dodds fue entre un castillo de arena y una maniquí llameante en un momento. Ella estalló en polvo amarillo, se vaporizo en el terreno, sin dejar nada, pero con olor a azufre y un grito de muerte y un enfriamiento en el aire, como si esos dos ojos brillantes siguieran mirándome.**_

 _ **Cuando terminé suspiré de alivio y miré alrededor en busca del o de Grover, pero no había nadie. Estaba sola. Y me fui.**_

 _ **Grover estaba sentado junto a la fuente, con un mapa del museo sobre su cabeza. Nancy Bobofit estaba todavía allí de pie, empapada después de su baño en la fuente, refunfuñando con sus feas amigas.**_

-¡Buena pelea!-dijo Ares.

-¡Lo sé!-dije con orgullo.

Zeus sonrió ante mis payasadas.

-¡Por eso eres nuestra mejor amiga!-dijeron Lily, Lucius, Severus, Rody, Fred , George,etc.

-¡Para eso te enseñé!-dijo con orgullo Ares y Cronos.

Les sonreí ante eso mientras que Zeus se quedó aun más confundido.

 _ **Cuando ella me vio, dijo. -Espero que el Sr. Kerr te haya azotado el**_

 _ **trasero.**_

 _ **Le dije. -¿Quien?**_

 _ **¡Esta chica tiene amnesia parcial!**_

 _ **-Nuestro maestro, tonta.-me respondió burlona.¡Odio que haga eso!**_

 _ **Le pregunte a Grover donde estaba la Sra. Dodds.**_

 _ **Me respondió.-¿Quién?**_

 _ **Me miró como si estuviera loca. Grr...Me estoy enfadando.**_

¡Oh-oh!pensaron Apolo, Hermes y Ares.

-¡Regla nº1, nunca tomes por loca a Aly!-dijo Hermes.

 _ **-No es gracioso Underwood" le dije. -¡Voy enserio!**_

 _ **Un trueno retumbó. Eso si que fui yo,cuando me cabreo bastante bueno...hago precisamente eso. Es uno de mis secretitos.**_

-¡Lo veis esta vez no he sido yo!-dijo Zeus del pasado.

Todo el mundo se rió de las payasadas de Zeus del pasado.

-¿Qué mas secretitos escondes princesa?-preguntó Zeus, yo me sonrojé por la forma en que me miraba ¡BASTA!¡No puedes caer otra vez ,Aly!

-¡Nada que ha ti te interese!-le dije intentando ocultar mi sonrojo.

Zeus se calló sonriendo creo que me ha visto sonrojarme. _¡Maldición!_

 _ **En frente mío estaba el señor Brunner y me acerqué a él.**_

 _ **-Señor,- le dije. -¿Donde esta la Sra. Dodds?**_

 _ **Me miro sin comprender.-¿Quien?**_

 _ **¡Otro!¡Me estoy cabreando y mucho!**_

 _ **-El otro acompañante. La Sra. Dodds. La maestra de álgebra.-le dije con impaciencia.**_

 _ **El me miró seriamente y me preguntó.-¿Te encuentras bien?**_

 _ **¡Lo que me faltaba!¡Odio que me traten de loca ni mucho menos de mentirosa!**_

-¡Se terminó el capítulo!-dijo Atenea.-¿Quién quiere ser el siguiente?

-¡Yo!-dijo Perséfone.-¡Capítulo 2:...!

 _¡Bien esto empieza bien!¡Si van a leer mi vida espero que no se enteren de mi pasado!_ Pensé preocupada para mis adentros.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **P.D. ¡Por favor!¡Contestadme a la pregunta de las parejas que os hablé en el primer capítulo de la princesa de Asgard y el ladrón del rayo.!¡Es muy importante, me ayudáis mucho!**_

 _ **Besos.**_


	5. Charla entre hermanos y odio a Weasley

_**Capítulo 5: sobreprotectores Familiares, charla Entre Hermanos y Todos odiamos a la comadreja pobretona.**_

-Capítulo 2: Tres ancianas tejen los calcetines de la muerte y Grover Tiene ... ¿¡pezuñas - exclamó Perséfone!?.

-¡Creo Que No me gusta el título! -exclamó Ares, Apolo y Hermes asintieron.

-No Nada Pasará, ¿no? -preguntó Cronos, Rea, Rodolphus, Lucio, Fred, George, Sephy, Hermione, etc **(los protectores del Hijo Muy)**

Yo solo me encogí de hombros para indicarles Que Ya Se enterarán.

Pero los antes de Que Pudiera seguir leyendo otra vez la luz cegadora Apareció y de ella salio de la ONU muchacho identico un Zeus, salvo por el pelo era rubio platino Que Un col Igual Que Aly y de ojos grises.

-¡Calleb! -grité Corriendo extasiada de ver a mi hermano favorito.-¿Qué haces here?

-¡Aly! Grito recogiéndome y me abrazaba.- ¡Te he echado De Menos hermanita! Bueno, lo unico Que Encontré Una nota diciéndome Que leeríamos tu vida junto con los Demás y De Repente Una luz cegadora me engulló ... Y aquí estoy. ¿Como te Estas portando?

! -¡Bien -dije Riéndome.-¡Vamos un sentarnos!

-¡Por Qué Será Que No Me lo creo! -se Rió -¡Venga vamos!

Calleb se sento al Lado de Hera Quién se sonrojó y el SE Rio, DESPUÉS Miró un Zeus y sonrió maliciosamente. ¡Son parecidos bronceado! ¡La Misma sonrisa¡BASTA ALY!

-Bueno, ¿Por Dónde iba? -preguntó Perséfone.-¡Ah si!

-¡Por El comienzo! -dijo Atenea.

-¡Si! ¡Señorita Perfecta -exclamó! Perséfone.-¡Ya Lo Sé!

Atenea gruñó indignada.

 _ **Ya acostumbrada ESTABA (¡AUNQUE lo odie) A Este tipo de Experiencias Extrañas.**_

-¡No Me Digas! -exclamó Hermes. Yo le Mire arqueando Una ceja muy molesta. El se calló.

-¡Nuestra Filosofía es:! No Te Metas con Nuestra hermana o lo pagarás muy caro -Apolo

-¿Y Eso? -preguntó Odín.

-¡Como Verás abuelo, Cada Cosa Que pasaba Y Que Tenia Que Ver Conmigo Siempre me hacian Pasar por loca! -expliqué.

-¡Típico De Grover! Rió -se Thalia y Luke. Dionisio sonrió.

-¡Si, Pero No me gusta! -dije Cruzándome de brazo y Haciendo pucheros. Todos se rieron ante mis payasadas. Zeus sonrió _¡Qué linda se ve!_

 _ **Los Estudiantes actuaban Como Si estuviera Totalmente convencidos de Que la Sra. Kerr -una mujer rubia a la Que Nunca habia visto en mi vida, Hasta Que se subio en el autobus al final de la excursión de, habia Sido Nuestra maestra de pre-álgebra from Navidad.**_

 **De Vez en Cuando yo soltaba Una Referencia de la señora Dodds a alguien y terminaban por Mirarme Como Si estuviera loca (Cosa Que odio mucho, ¡GRRR!) Así Que pasaba al plan de B. Grover.**

-¡Oh- Oh! -dijeron Ares, Hermes, Apolo, Thali, Lucas.

-¡Seguro Que eso no es bueno! -dijo Calleb.- Viniendo de ti, hermanita. Que Seguro Tienes plan de la ONU.

-¡Yo Siempre tengo plan de la ONU! -dije Sonriendo.

-¡Y Digas Que he aquí -susurró Sonriendo Thalia.

 **El no podia engañarme. CUANDO le mencioné el nombre a El Dodds, Dudó, ella LUEGO DIJO Que No existia ¡JA! Como Si me lo creyera! Porque Sabia Que ESTABA Mintiendo.**

-¿Eso No es uno de Tus Nuevos Poderes? -preguntó Hera.

-¿Qué Nuevo Poder? -preguntó Zeus.

-¡Hace En solitario bronceado Unas Semanas descubrí Que CUANDO miro un Los Ojos de un una persona puedo saber Que esta Mintiendo o no, también puedo ver SUS recuerdos con tocarlos en solitario del moreno! -expliqué.

-¡Guau! -exclamó Para sorpresa de todos, Zeus del Pasado.

-¡No It Impresionante bronceado! -le Dije.

-¿Cómo Que No? -preguntó Sirius.-¡No Todo Los Días, Poderes Descubre UNO Nuevos!

-¡Te Aseguro Que No Me gusta tener Poderes Nuevos TAMPOCO me gusta tener los Poderes Que Tengo! -dije.

-¿Por Qué No? -preguntó Curioso Hefesto.

-¡Porque Odio Ser diferente, la vida seria Más Fácil! -expliqué Débilmente.

-¡No Los eres diferente, los eres Poderosa y dulce AUNQUE del lo niegues Y Aquellas Personas Que No supieron Valorarte pues que les jodan! -dijo Cronos enfadado.

Zeus ESTABA enfadado Como su chica PUEDE Pensar Asi de ella Misma, ¿Es Que acaso ella No sabe Cuanto SIGNIFICA el párrafo ?, AUNQUE ESTEN juntos Ya No hay Quiere Decir Que No Amando Siga La.

 **Algo sucediendo ESTABA.**

 **Sin Tuve Tiempo para Pensar en Ello Durante el día, Pero ES Las Noches, visiones de la Sra Dodds con garras y alas de Cuero que mas tarde se convertían en mis Peores Pesadillas, El Mismo maldito recuerdo Una y otra vez Desde Que tenia 5 años Hasta Que me despertaba con sudor frío y llorando.**

pesadillas -¿¡Qué -!? preguntaron Prácticamente todos.

Pasó -¿¡Qué CUANDO años Tenías Cinco -!? Pregunto Artemisa.

ESTABA A punto de Poder sin soportarlo, no queria contestar a las AES Preguntas incómodas bronceado. No queria Recordar viejos y desagradables recuerdos de mi infancia. ESTABA un punto de irme a algun lugar para llorar Poder. Pero para mi suerte, mi padrino me Cronos Salvo.

-¡Dejarla En paz! ¡No hay Tenéis Derecho a interrogarla! ¡Ni Mucho Menos juzgarla! -gritó Cronos. Hera me sonrió con cariño al Igual Que Calleb Que El SI SABIA mi secreto.

Zeus ESTABA muy intrigado y enfadado _¿Cuales hijo AEE pesadillas Que Tanto te atormentan princesa?_

 **Eran las AES Noches en las Que Por culpa de mis pesadillas no hay mal ConTrolar Pude '' Poderes ''. Tormentas estallaron las ventanas de mi habitación. Pocos Días aterrizó en el Valle de Hudson, muy cerca de la Academia Yancy Un gran tornado Que casi aplasta a la academia.**

-¡Si Que los eres Poderosa! -dijo Con Admiración el mini-Zeus.

Por Una Vez en todo el dia sonreí.

 **Hacia mucho tiempoo Que No Dormia y eso me ponia de mal humor. Mis Calificaciones bajaron, me Pelee mas Veces con Nancy Bobofit y su séquito de amigas .Sobre TODO Aquel día, en el maldito Que El profesor de Castellano Me Pregunto Por Qué Que era tan perezosa para estudiar Para Las Pruebas de deletreo, estallé. No más Pude. Todo el Mundo SABE Que soy una de las Mejores alumnas y El me dado de ESO. Grr ...**

 **Le Dije viejo borracho y le estampe La Silla a la Cara. Me Quede Bastante satisfecha ... Momento de.**

-¡Tienes Que dormir Más, hermanita! -me Regaño Ares, Apolo y Hermes asentían con el ceño fruncido al Igual Que Zeus.

Menos -¡Debes meterte en pelea, señorita! -dijo Rhea.

Sonreí.-¡Lo intentare! ¡No hay nada prometo!

-¡Buen golpe, hermanita! -sonrió Ares Al Igual Que Clarisse. Zeus me miró con Admiración haciendome sonrojar.

Tienes temperamento -¡Qué, Aly! -sonrió Sephy.

Tener respeto -¡Deberías Más A Tus Profesores, Alyssa! -regañó Molly.

-¡Si Claro! ¡Hijo de Si UNOS machistas egoistas no tengo Por Qué tenerles respeto Alguno! -siseé.

-¡Cuida Tu vocabulario, Alyssa! -riño Otra vez Molly.

-¡Yo Digo Lo Que me da la gana! -grité.-¡Y TAMPOCO eres mi Madre!

-¡Deja En paz a mi hija, Weasley! - Siseo Thyra.

¡Deberias Cuidar la boca de tu hija! -siseó Molly.-¡Tal Si La Vez Casaras, ella tendria Más respeto a SUS Superiores!

-¿¡QUÉ -!? Furiosos exclamaron todos, AUNQUE Los Que Estaban Más enfadaos were aliado Que radiaba furia por Todos Lados, y Zeus, quien apretaba los puños fuertemente.

-¿¡Cómo Te atreves Ingrata -!? Grito muy furiosa Thyra Junto a Thor, Odin y demas.

-¡Yo Digo en solitario La Verdad! -exclamó Indignada Molly.

-¡Señora Weasley, nadie deberia Ser Obligado a un matrimonio Que No DESEA! -bramaron Hermione y Sephy.

Poseidon al escuchar La Voz de Hermione, la observó y se quedo embelesado por su belleza, el recorria El Cuerpo de Hermione con Sus Ojos Y se llenaron de pasión, amor y deseo, Pero Un deseo Que Nunca habia SENTIDO los antes, el sin apartar PODIA Los ojos de ella y se convirtio muy posesivo Sobre any hombre Que intente ACERCARSE a Ella y Supo en ESE instante que se era su alma gemela.

De Repente sintio Unos Ojos observándole, giro la cabeza y se Encontró con la mirada de Aly quien arqueo Una ceja y una Sonrisa medios, Poseidón se Puso muy nervioso y Supo Que ESTABA en Problemas.

-¡Molly! ¡Las chicas Tienen Razón! ¡Tu No Puedes obligar a la pobre muchacha a Hacer Algo que hay de quiere! ¡Ya cállate y siéntate! -le Rió Arthur MIENTRAS asentía con la cabeza un aliado quien le sonrió por la ayuda.

 **Hasta que el inepto del director llamo a mi Madre diciéndole Que ya no era bienvenida en la academia. ¡Como Si me importara! Pero LUEGO Pense en mamá y se que lo pasaria mal y yo también si Tengo Que aguantar otra vez al estúpido viejo verde Gabe el apestoso.**

-¡Tienes Un corazon bueno y generoso, princesa! -susurró Al oído Zeus haciendome temblar.

-¿Quién It Gabe el apestoso? -preguntaron Remus y Lily.

-¡Mi `` Queridísimo'' padrastro! -me Burlé.

Thalia Y Lucas bufaron comprendiendo Como Son los padrastros.

 **Pero pense en el Sr Brunner y quizas el me Pueda Ayudar. Bajé por las escaleras Hacia las oficinas de la facultad. Todas Las Puertas Cerradas Estaban Menos una, la del Sr Brunner. EL le preguntaba algo a alguien Que Cuya voz era Definitivamente Grover .''... Preocupado por Aly, señor ''**

 **Me congelé.**

 **Usualmente no ando espiando Porque no me interesa, Pero Que Hablen de ti un profesor de la ONU A Tus espaldas no es Buena Señal.**

-¡Me Cabrea Mucho que Hablen de mi un mis espaldas! -resoplé.

-¡Yo También lo odio! -dijo Sephy.

`` ... ... En solitario Este verano''decía Grover.-``Quiero Decir, Una amabilidad en la Escuela! Ahora Que ESTAMOS Seguros, y Ellos también ...''

'' Solo empeoraríamos Las cosas presionándola''-DIJO Sr Brunner.

`` Pero el solsticio de verano es el limite de ...''-Protesto Grover.

`` Que tendra resolverse Sin Ella, Grover'' Déjala Disfrutar de su ignorancia Pueda MIENTRAS.

 _¿¡Ignorancia!? ¿¡Como Se Atreve un llamarme ignorante!? ¿¡Y De qué mierda estan Hablando !?_

-¡Uf! Poco a poco va Saliendo El Temible temperamento de Aly y eso es muy malo.- SE Rio Apolo.

Me indigné.-¡Cállate, Sunny!

El se indigno Pero se mantuvo callado.

¿¡SUNNY -!? SE Rio Ares.-¡Un apodo original!

-¡Cállate! -dijo Apolo molesto.

TODOS nos reímos.

 **`` Señor, ella la vio ...''**

 **`` Su imaginación''insistió el Sr Brunner.``La niebla de los Estudiantes y el personal de la academia La convencerán de ello''**

 _ **¡JA! ¡Si, claro!**_

 **`` Señor, SABE también como yo Que ESO sin la convencerá''-DIJO Grover.``Yo ... Yo no puedo fallar this vez''Usted lo SABE Que eso significaría.**

 **`` Tu No tiene fallado Grover''suspiró el Sr Brunner.-Será Mejor que vuelvas a tu dormitorio, Mañana ESTA CARGADO de Exámenes.**

 **`` No me lo recuerde''**

 **Then las Luces se apagaron y yo me fui muy silenciosamente Hacia las escaleras directa a los dormitorios.**

 **Al día siguiente, Tras los Exámenes nos toco irnos.**

 **Salimos ya para irnos a mi casa, por fin CUANDO de pronto VIMOS un Unas ancianas Que Me Estaban Mirando y Sacaron Varios calcetines de hilo y Unas tijeras, y La Cortaron, yo Miré una Grover quien parecia muy nervioso y asustado de Esta era mi OPORTUNIDAD Y no la voy a desaprovechar.**

-¡Eso No es bueno ...

-... Nada bueno - Terminó Apolo.

-¡Es Peor! -dijo Zeus Preocupado Mirando.

 **¿Grover, Estas nervioso? -pregunté Inocentemente.**

-¡Oh, Oh! -dijeron Apolo y Hermes a la Vez.

 **-¡No Que Va! -dijo: Aún más nervioso.**

-¡Nota Número Dos: Nunca muestres Debilidad ante Aly -dijo Lucas y Clarisse SE Rio!.

 **-¡No me mientas, se que tiene visto Lo Mismo Que Yo! -dije En un tono amenazante.**

 **-No Sé de qu ... A que me es ... Estás ja ... tartamudeando hablando-DIJO**

 **-¡MIRA NO ME Mientas, ¿QUÉ HAS-VISTO- Dije Gritando, la gente de la calle nos ESTABA Mirando.**

 **-¡Eh! ... - Dijo asustado.**

 **-¡Esa Lana SIGNIFICA muerte, ¿verdad?!.**

-¡Siempre Que DICHO Que los eres Demasiado observadora Para Tu age! -sonrió Y se preocupó Cronos.

 **-¡Toma, Mi direction dirección por si Algún Día lo need! -dijo Dándome folleto de la ONU.**

 _ **Grover Underwood**_

 _ **Guardián**_

 _ **Colina Mestiza**_

 _ **Long Island, Nueva York**_

 _ **(800) 009-0009**_

 **Es Hora De que Grover y yo Tengamos Una charla de Una buena Vez**

 **-¡Grover, Moneda de diez centavos la verd ... - me interrumpió.**

 **-Antes A que me preguntes deberias Hablar Primero con tu madre.-DIJO Más calmado.**

 **-¿Qué Tiene Que Ver ESTO mi madre? -pregunté Un poco confusa y enojada.**

nena ruda -¡Que los eres! -dijo Zeus medio Sonriendo.

-¡No! ¡No es eso! ¡No me gusta Que No Me Digan la verdad! -dije Bruscamente.

Zeus al Oír Eso Se preocupó, Poseidón también lo noto tambien Aunque No despegaba la vista de Hermione.

-¡Siento Haberte ocultado Las cosas! -se Lamento Thyra.

-¡No Te preocupes mamá! ¡Eso Ya Paso! -le Sonreí.

 **-¡Ella Tiene Que Ver Mucho! -me DIJO.**

 **Pero en la estación de autobuses, Grover Tuvo Que ir al baño y Me Dijo Que le esperara ... Simplemente me fui.**

-¡Qué Maleducada! -dijo Rhea, Artemisa, Frigg y Freya asintieron

-¡Lo Siento! -dije Cansada inocentemente.-¡Estaba!

Rea, Artemisa, Frigg y Freya lo dejaron Pasar.

 **Bueno, pues Hora de Hablar con mi madre, taxi ONU cogi y me dirigí al centro. ¡Ahora estoy muy cabreada y quiero saber Lo Que Esta Pasando!**

 **-Este Ciento Cuatro y la primera- le Dije al conductor.**

 **Supuesto -¡Por, hermosa! -me DIJO con coquetería.** _ **¡Lo Que Faltaba!**_

 **Eso me cabreo Bastante odio A que me llamen Hermosa y any halago sobre mi Físico, Pero he aquí Deje Pasar.**

Zeus gruñó celoso ante eso. Calleb también gruñó molesto ante la ESA insinuación de una Pequeña hermana do.

 **Algo acerca de mi mamá de los antes Que la conozcáis.**

 **Su nombre es de Sally Jackson y es La Mejor Madre del Mundo, es una buena persona Pero Que Tuvo la mala suerte de Dejar los Estudios Cuidar por un tío suyo enfermo Que ESTABA muy ONU. Despues conocio un papá mi, un yo quien no Conocí. Mama Me Dijo que se era un hombre rico y poderoso, alegre, muy caballeroso** _ **¡Es el unico!**_ **, Apuesto Y Que Un día Tuvo Que partir dejándonos un mi madre ya mi.**

-¡Me Alegra que me quieras del tanto! -sonrió Thyra.

-Eres Mi madre, ¿Por Qué no te iba a querer? -exclamé Sonriendo.

-¡Ya Me gustaria Que mis hijos me dijeran eso! -resopló Rea. Cronos asintió.

-¡Si! ¡En Vez de estar ¿peleando de una tía quien quiere mas Rea! -exclamé

Zeus, Poseidón y Hades se sonrojaron.

-¡Nunca Aprendéis! -lès Regañé.-¡Una Madre de quiere una SUS hijos por igual!

-¡Eso Es Cierto, Aly! -regañó Rhea.-¿¡Cómo Es Posible Que Lo Entiende una persona muchisimo mas Pequeña Edad de vosotros Que !?

Cronos nego con la cabeza. _¡Nunca Estós chicos aprenderán!_

-¡Lo Siento Madre! -dijeron Los Tres a la Vez.

 **Tuvo también la mala suerte de Casarse con mi padrastro odioso viejo verde Gabe, el apestoso. Quien en solitario FUE simpático conocimos Lo Los 30 Segundos Que, DESPUÉS mostro su Verdadera cara de imbécil y de primera. Y ella Tuvo Que ENCONTRAR Trabajo Bastante pesado para Cuidar de mi y al vago de Gabe, Que Siempre le Sacaba dinero**

-¿¡QUÉ -!? Gritaron Thor, Odin, Freya, Frigga, Freyr, Skadi, Loki y Sif.

-¡Oh, Oh! -dijimos Mi yo y madre.

-¿¡Te Casaste con desgraciado ONU -? Pregunto furioso Thor.

-¡En Mi defensa diré que se era un párrafo Proteger mi hija -exclamó! Thyra.

La Cronos Miró de reojo.

-¡Eres Una buena Madre, Tu! -exclamó Rea. Thyra le sonrió.

 **Al final de Entre Los Dos le HICIMOS la vida imposible a mi mamá. Entre SUS Trabajos, Constantes NUESTRAS peleas, Sobre TODO Que el se me insinuaba Hasta el punto en el Que Yo Una Vez le Tuve Que pegar en Las Pelotas Para Que parase y ya no Tuvo mas OPORTUNIDAD para intentarlo de nuevo Porque mamá casi siempre ESTABA Conmigo , eso si Nunca de Lo Dije a mi madre. CUANDO lleguemos a lo mostrare Casa Os.**

-¿¡QUÉ EL QUE -!? Gritaron todos.

-¿¡Cómo Que se te insinuaba -!? Exclamó furioso Ares.

-¿¡Alguna Vez te toco -!? Pregunto muy furioso y Preocupado Zeus. El mini-Zeus Miro un mini Aly.

Todo el Mundo me ESTABA Mirando esperando Mi Respuesta, TODO Sobre Cronos, Rea y también Zeus. _¿Por Qué se preocupa Ahora? ¡Mm..No sé! ¡Será Porque Nunca de lo dijiste!_

-¡Pues ... ¡No! -susurré Agachando la cabeza.-¡Pero Alguna Vez Que otra, lo Intento! ¡INCLUSO Llegó un pegarme Una Vez a Los Años Siete!

-¡LO MATO! -exclamaron Todos. Zeus Grunia y apretaba los puños furioso Muy.

Lily, Sev, Rody, Luc, Sirius, Remus y Sorprendentemente Zeus abrazaron un mini Aly. (Pasado)

-¡BASTARDO! -gritó Sif y Artemisa.

-¿Por Que Nunca me lo dijiste? -preguntó Thyra.

-¡No Queria preocuparte mas! -susurré.-¡No Queria Ser Una carga!

-Escúchame Bien, Aly, Nunca serás Una carga, eres mi hija, yo Daría mi vida por ti.-lloró Thyra.

No lo Pude soportar Más, me fui de la sala de Hasta Llegar a Una habitación ¿Que parecia ONU aula, llorando. **(A / N: La sala de los menesteres en mi historia nos podemos deducir Salas y Habitaciones).**

Despues de la ONU rato llorando, ESCUCHE Que la Puerta Se abría, GIRE la Cabeza y ESTABA Ahí, Zeus.

Me puse muy nerviosa Porque AÚN seguia queriéndolo, le Amaba mas que los antes.

-¿Tu Que haces here? -pregunté Irritada.¿No entienden Que quiero estar sola?

-Quería Saber Como Estabas-exclamó Preocupado.

¡Si ... ¿¡Y a ti te parece que -!? BRAME enfadada.-¡Ya me ha preguntado Ahora lárgate O.o

-¡Aly TENEMOS Que Hablar! -se Acerco Zeus.

-¡Tu Y yo no hay nada TENEMOS De que Hablar! O.o

Cuando me dirigia a la puerta, Sentí Que Zeus me cogio del brazo, le Mire enfadada. Y EMPEZAMOS un forcejear.

-¡Suéltame! -le Dije Intentando soltarme de su agarre. O.o

-¡No! -exclamó Mirándome intensamente y poniéndome nerviosa.-¡No saldrás de Aquí Hasta Que hablemos! ¿Por que no me dijiste lo de tu padrastro?

-¡Te Que DICHO A que me sueltas ya ti que te importa! O.o

Intenté separarme de su agarre Pero eso Hizo A que me acercara Más a EL, Ahora si que estoy muy nerviosa.

-¿¡Que Que Me Importa, princesa -!? Me Dijo enfadado.-¡Si Lo Hubiera Sabido, lo hubiese matado por Lo Que Te Hizo O.o

-¡Si! ¡Bueno, lo hecho hecho está, ademas a ti que mas te da! -exclamé Enojada. _¡Sí, claro! ¡Me Digas Que Ahora Quiere protegerme! (Sarcasmo) no_ O.o

-¿¡No Lo entiendes princesa -!? Bramo furioso.-¡SE El desgraciado no deberia haberte tocado, joder Aly, TAMPOCO deberia haberte Mirado! ¡Y si no me crees, no tengo mas remedio Que demostrarte Cuanto me importas!

Despues de eso Sentí SUS labios Sobre los míos, mi yo Quede helada, Hacia tres meses Que No Sentia SUS labios, Cuánto echaba De Menos sus besos, Pero Volví a la Realidad enseguida, me convencí a mi Misma Que en solitario queria jugar conmigo de nuevo y empece a empujar con mis manos su pecho musculoso¡BASTA ALY! Pero No Pude CONSEGUIR quitármelo de Encima Porque el me apretó por la cintura Junto a el y Ahí Fue Mi perdición. Empece un corresponderle, yo le mis Rodee brazos un Do Cuello, El Me apretaba mas a EL sintiéndome segura con el y comenzo un Besarme apasionadamente, Asi Minutos estuvimos Durante UNOS DIEZ, yo Gemia en su boca, suspire su nombre, eso parecio volverle loco , nos separamos para Recuperar El aliento ya Los Pocos Segundos, el Volvió una Besarme de nuevo con mas pasión Que los antes, el Grunia Cada Vez Que yo soltaba gemido de la ONU. El paso sensualmente su lengua en mi labio inferior Permiso pidiéndome, yo le Abrí mi boca y el Aprovecho Para Volver a adueñarse de ella. El recorria mi boca con su lengua muy sensualmente provocandome ONU gemido al Igual Que El, Despues de eso el dejo mi boca y se dispuso un besar y lamer mi cuello, yo volvia un Estar extasiada con El, Volví una Sentir ESE deseo imparable Que en solitario me pasaba Cuando El me tocaba, CUANDO Como estabamos juntos. Yo CUANDO Gemi El Toco Un Punto muy sensata en mi cuello, Que curiosamente CUANDO eramos novios, el SOLIA Besarme y lamerme Mucho es ESA zona. De Un Momento A Otro, Sentí Que Zeus me cogía y me sento en pupitre de la ONU, me abrió las piernas y se Puso Ahí, me recorrio el cuello con SUS labios Hasta Llegar a mis labios, yo Eché la Cabeza Hacia Atrás gimiendo y susurrando su nombre, el me volvio a besar apasionadamente y me acariciaba mis muslos, el recorrio mi Cuerpo con SUS manos MIENTRAS susurraba mi nombre, de Repente, Sentí SUS dedos acariciar mi sexo con mis bragas, haciendome gemir Como una loca, Eché la Cabeza Hacia Atrás , el Aprovecho ESE Momento para besar mi cuello, Volví una Sentir SUS dedos Pero Esta Vez Uno de Ellos me Penetro, sacándome gemido fuerte de la ONU, el bombardeaba su dedo Dentro de mi, de Repente Puso dos dedos Dentro de mi y bombardeaba SUS dedos mas Rápido, yo jadeaba y Gemia Como una loca, ESTABA cerca, el lo sintio y me Volvió a penetrar con tres dedos y Más Fuerte Que los antes, yo ESTABA en extasis, el Grunia en mi cuello, Saboreando mi placer, Nota: SUS erección y me Puso a cien, Hacia tres meses Que ESTABA Aguantando mis frustraciones sexuales, DESPUÉS dE uN buen rato, no Pude aguantar mas y me vid Gritando su nombre. ¡Joder! ¡Hacia Tiempo Que No Me Sentia Así! Pero El Saco SUS dedos y me beso con mucha mas pasión Que los antes Pero Cuando El se iba un enajenante un desabrochar mi vestido, Escuchamos a alguien entrar, nos quitamos corriendo y en la puerta ESTABA Poseidón quien nos sonreía MIENTRAS levantaba Una ceja. Yo me fui corriendo muy avergonzada de mi misma.¡Cómo Pude Ser tan estúpida de una Haber cedido! ¡Pero lo triste Es Que le AÚN Quiero!

Tan solo con eso quise llorar, me paré y me arregle Todo Lo Posible, me calme intenté Controlar mis Deseos por Lo Que casi Llega un Pasar y Entré a la sala Donde Estaban Todos Ellos.

 _ **Punto de vista de Zeus**_

Aun en el Aula Zeus Esperaba Que su hermano lo regañara o peor AÚN Que Lo castrara por Haber tocado una ahijada do. Pero Poseidón lo unico que se era HACIA sonreír. _¡Que extraño!_

-¿Por Qué sonríes? -pregunté Extrañado.

-Zeus, Te Conozco bien, eres mi hermano y sé Cuanto Estas Sufriendo-exclamó.

-¡No Sé de Que Me Estas Hablando! -dije Mirando párrafo Otro Lado.

-¡No Me mientas Zeus, sé Toda La verdad! -dijo Poseidón.

 _¿Cómo lo Supo? ¡No Ser puede!_

-¿Qué Como se que la zorra de Céfiro te obligo y amenazó con Aly Dejar un chino La Mataria estafadores ICOR? _(_ _ **En Esta historia Los dioses Nórdicos en solitario se pueden matar con ICOR ya Que en su sangre es muy diferente a la de los Griegos )**_ -exclamó Poseidon.-¡Supuse rápido Cuál seria su movimiento Próximo para Volver a Intentar Destruir la vida de Aly! ¡Y Cuando tu la dejaste, se confirmaron mis Sospechas!

-¿Por Qué dices eso? -bramé.-¿Le Hizo algo un Aly?

 _Ahora si que me preocupé, ¿Acaso la zorra no cumplio su palabra?_

-¡Además Zeus, ¿Por que no me dijiste Que Aly es tu alma gemela? -preguntó _._

 _Me puse nervioso, how are diantres lo Supo?_

-¡Te Lo repito Zeus, Te Conozco Como la palma de mi mano! -dijo.-¡Además Se te notaba muchisimo!

Me Sentí derrotado.-¿Tanto se me nota?

-¡Si, Mucho! -se Rió Poseidon.-¿Por Qué todavía no se lo tiene DICHO un Aly?

-¡Yo ...! ¡Es complicado! -respondí.

-¿Por Qué es complicado? -preguntó Poseidon.-¡Zeus, esa niña Lo Que NECESITA Ahora es a alguien quien la respete y La Quiera hay en solitario por su fisico sino también por Lo Que Hay En Su interior! ¡Zeus, tu no Muchas Cosas sabes, esa niña ha Pasado por Mucho!

Cosas -¿Qué no se? -pregunté curioso.-¡Ademas me da miedo si se lo digo ella PUEDE Que No Quiera Estar Atada conmigo!

Cuanto -¡Zeus en un lo Primero yo no puedo contártelo, ESO Dębe de Hacerlo Ella y he aquí Segundo no seas inseguro, Te aseguro Que No Lo ESO VA a Querer Aly y Recapacita Zeus AUN PUEDES tenerla! -exclamó Poseidon-¡Bueno, Volvamos a la sala, los Demás nos estan esperando!

 _ **POV Aly**_

-¡Lo Siento Aly, no quise incomodarte Pero Entiende Que eres mi hija sueltas siento la obligation de protegerte! Preocupada -explicó Thyra.

-¡No Pasa nada mamá! ¡Te entiendo Perfectamente! ¡Lo pasado pasado this! -le Sonreí.

-¿Estas Bien, hermana? -preguntó Preocupado Calleb, Thalia y Jason junto con Clarisse, Ares, Apolo y Hermes, Mas los Demas me miraron Preocupados.

-¡Si Ahora si! -exclamé.

-¡Vamos Un Seguir! -exclamó Tía Rhea.-Por Cierto, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ Zeus y Poseidón?

-¡No sé! -respondí.-¡No les vi!

-¡Ya Estamos Aqui, madre! -respondió Zeus, Poseidón iba Detrás de el.

Me miró y se sento al Igual Que Poseidón Que sonreía. _¿De que se REIRA?_

 **Entro en Nuestro Pequeño apartamento con suspiro de la ONU, esperando Que Haya Terminado mamá de Trabajar. En Su Lugar, me encuentro a Gabe de el apestoso Que ESTABA EN El Salón Jugando al Pocker estafadores Sus Amigos. La televisión encendida. Papas fritas y latas de cerveza esparcida por el suelo. _ _¡Que guarros!_ _**

Todas asentimos de Acuerdo, los chicos gruñeron asqueados.

-¡Cerdo Machista! -bramaron Asqueada Artemisa y Hera, las chicas asentimos.

-¡Chicas! -regañó Rea.

-¡Es Verdad! -respondieron.

-¡Cariño, Sin las regañes CUANDO Dicen La Verdad! -dijo Cronos.

-¡Si Que Lo era! -susrró Thyra.

 **-Así Que ya estás aquí!**

-¡Vaya Bienvenida! -exclamó Asqueado Poseidón.

 _ **¡Estúpido!**_

 _-¡Hermana, Eso no lo definen Suficiente he aquí Calleb -contestó._

-¡Lo sé! -rei

-¡Rody! ¡De Cuando salgamos de Hogwarts Vamos a Estados Unidos y le Damos Una Paliza una ESE cerdo! -susurró Luc.

-¡Estoy De Acuerdo, Luc! -respondió Rody.-¿Severus, Lily apuntáis OS?

Supuesto -¡Por! -RIO Lily maliciosamente. Mini Aly sonrió encantada.

-¡Nosotros También nos apuntamos! -dijeron Los merodeadores.-¿Aceptáis Otros Mas?

-¡Claro! -sonrieron Luc y Rody.

 **-¿Dónde This mamá?**

 **-Trabajando.-Dijo- ¿Tienes dinero?**

-¿¡Cómo Se Atreve ESE desgraciado un pedirte dinero -!? Bramo furioso Calleb.

-¡No Importa, hermano! -expliqué.-¡Siempre FUE Así! ¡Para El hijo de las Mujeres Inferiores a los hombres!

-¿¡Sigue Vivo -!? Pregunto Thor.

Desgracia -¡Por, si! -contesté.

Gruñeron todos. Zeus enfadado ESTABA.

-¡Quizás Le Haré Una visita - Bramo Cronos, Thor asentía de acuerdo.-¡No permitiré Que le Hagan Daño a mi mejor amiga y Sobre Todo A mi sobrina!

Mamá y yo sonreímos-ante el proteccionismo de Tío Cronos.

 **El imbécil habia engordado. Una morsa parecia pecado colmillos con ropa barata. Tenia cerca de tres cabellos en su cabeza, de Todos relamidos en su asqueroso cabelludo cuero, Como Si le hiciera mas guapo o algo asi.**

 _ **¡Ni en mil de años!**_

 _Las chicas se asquearon._

 _-¡Que asco! -dijo Afrodita.-¡Dudo Que alguien Pueda quererlo!_

 _-Afrodita, ¿Quien le podria querer? -preguntó Zeus._

 _-¿Cómo PUEDE alguien Ser Asi de machista? -preguntó Sephy, Hermione ponia cara de asco._

 _-Créeme Que los heno - Dije. Hermione y Ginny asintieron._

 _Yo lo Miré de reojo y me sonrojé por Lo Que Pasó los antes, No Puedo Llegar a Hacerlo de nuevo. Sin Pasar Dębe._

 _ **-¡No Tengo!**_

 **Levanta Una de Sus cejas grasientas.**

 **taxi de la ONU -Tomaste Desde la estación de autobuses. Probablemente pagaste con uno de Veinte. Tienes Seis o siete dolares de cambio.-Dijo-¿Estoy En Lo Cierto Eddie?**

 _ **¡Oh, por favor! Ahora ESTA Intentando Que Sus Amigos Le apoyen.¡Cobarde!**_

 **Vamos Gabe.-Dijo con simpatía.-La chica Acaba de Llegar.**

-¡Qué Cobarde! -dijo Artemisa.

-¡Por Lo Menos heno modales alguien estafadores! -bufó Hades. Yo le Eché Una '' Desde Cuando me defiendes '' mirada.

 _ **¡No Hace Que Me defiendas `` Eddie''! ¡Se defenderme sola!**_

-¡Eso No hace falta digas Que Lo! -bufó Dionisio. Hades asintió de Acuerdo.

Zeus sonrió Orgulloso De que su defenderse princesa SEPA.

-¡Y Yo me alegro Que sepa defenderse! -sonrió Calleb. Thor, Odin Y Cronos sonrieron Orgullosos MIENTRAS Que Frigga, Freya, Thyra y Rhea Dieron Una '' No se cambiareis '' sonrisa.

 **-¡No Importa! -dije Mirando un `` Contar sabes! Eddie''.-¡Ahora ¡Que gran hazaña!**

-¡Ja, Ja, ja! -rieron Apolo. Todos se rieron.

.¡Bien DICHO, hermanita! -dijo Ares. Clarisse, Thalia y Lucas se partían de risa.

ESA -Chúpate, cerdo - Río Hermione. Poseidón era Penso Que la sonrisa mas bonita del Mundo.

-¡Increíble ...

-... Respuesta ...

-... Tormentoso! -dijeron Fred y George.

-¿Stormy? -preguntó Sirius.-¿Por Que la llamáis Así?

-¡Oh, Porque Cuando Se enfada es Como una tormenta eléctrica miembro En un campo Lleno de gente, se da con TODOS Y PUEDE Eso que lanzarte rayos! -dijo Fred.

-¡Si! -dijo George Recordando Una Vez: En tercer Año Que le lanzo un su hermano Ron Una vándala de rayos, ese día si fue chistoso.

-¡Vale, _Tempestuoso! -se Burló Thalia._

 _-¡Cállate Thaly! -sonreí Burlona._

 _-¡No Me llames Así! -se Indigno._

 _Yo Rei, Zeus sonrió.¡Me Encantaría besarte otra vez!_

 **ESA Chúpate, apestoso. El Me miró con rabia en Sus Ojos. Se levanto de golpe y me Quiso golpear Pero yo fui mas Rápida Que El, Agarre Una navaja Que Tenia en el pantalón y lo amenacé.**

-¡Un Buen ataque! -dijo Sorprendida Atenea.

-¡GUAU! -dijeron A la Vez Sephy, Hermione, Fred, George y Ginny. Bufo Ron.

-¡Cómo Se Atreve -gritó! Ares y Hefesto, se miraron y sonrieron, Apolo y Hermes asintieron furiosamente.

-¡Ahora Si que lo mataré! -se Levanto de golpe Cronos.

-¡Siéntate, Cronos! -dijo Rhea.-¡Ya lo HAREMOS DESPUÉS!

El se sento del conforme por El Momento.

Zeus furioso ESTABA ¿como Pudo descuidar TODO ESO? Pero sí Alegro Que su chica se defendiera.

-¡Será Hijo de puta! -gritó Artemisa.-¿¡Cómo se Atreve un Tratar de golpear una doncella Una !? O.o

-Tendremos Que visitarle muy pronto, ¿hay Zeus? -dijo Calleb.-¡Esa Escoria No Puede salirse con la Suya!

-¡Por Supuesto primo! -sonrió Zeus.-¡Hay Que Darle una ... '' agradable '' charla!

Hera y yo les Miramos sorprendidas y con miedo.

-¡No Sé quien es Pero Apolo y Hermes o Tú y Calleb! -les Dije. asentía Hera. Zeus y Calleb sonrieron. :)

-¡Princesa, Apolo y Hermes No Nos Llegan ni a la suela de los zapatos! -sonrió Zeus, Calleb se reia. XD

-¡Genial! -dije. (Sarcasmo) ¬¬

 **-Intenta Tocarme de nuevo y Te Mataré.**

 **El apestoso Levanto SUS manos en son de paz y Volvió al maldito juego. Y yo me fui a mi cuarto. Hogar dulce hogar.**

-¡Ja! ¡Chúpate esa, jodido cabrón! -bramó Sirius.-¡Nadie toca una una mujer de la ESA Manera! ¡Cobarde!

Hermione, Ginny Sephy y se rieron, yo arquée Una ceja.

CUANDO amigos -¿Desde somos? -preguntó el mini Aly.

-¡Desde Ahora! -respondió Inocentemente.

Los merodeadores negaban con la cabeza Sonriendo.

 **Al cabo de la ONU Rato, ESCUCHE La Débil voz de mamá.**

 **-¿Aly?** _ **¡Al fin!**_

 _Mamá Thyra me sonrió._

 _-¡Al Fin apareces mamá! -exclamó Calleb._

 _-¡No Deberias ver una DICHO ESO! -exclamó Cronos._

 _Thyra les dio un '' Cállate '' mirada de un tío Cronos ya Calleb, INMEDIATAMENTE Ellos se callaron._

 _Todos nos reímos de Ellos._

 _ **Mi mamá entro a la habitación ¿Y Sus se iluminaron y me sonrió. Yo se lo devolví.**_

 **Oh Aly- me abrazo fuerte.-¡Cuanto tiene Crecido from navidad, Ahora Estas casi hecha una mujer, mi Drottning (princesa)!**

-¡Siempre Te echo de menos, hija! -exclamó Thyra.

-¡Yo También, mamá! -respondí Sonriéndole.

-¿Cómo Que eras casi una mujer si Tenías Apenas 12 años? -preguntó Deméter.

-¡Bueno, Pues que me iba Cada Vez Haciendo mas grande Hasta Que cumpliera los 16 Que el párrafo ojo de Todos tendria la Apariencia de una mujer de 18 años! -expliqué. Todos asintieron asombrados.

-¡Guau! -exclamó Asombrada Afrodita.

-¡No! ¡No tiene nada de guay, Afrodita! -resoplé.-¡No Es guay Que from Los Siete años te anden Persiguiendo Por Ser la mas atractiva del lugar!

-¡Pero Es guay Ser la mas guapa! -bufó Afrodita.

-¡Solo Para ti, mi para Porque No Es Lo! -resoplé.-¡Es Odioso!

Afrodita IBA un respondedor Pero Una mirada de Ares y Hefesto Hizo Que se callara.

 **De Vez en Cuando me decia Cosas en idioma antiguo de la mitología asgardniana Pero CUANDO le PREGUNTE Que significaba eso, ella siempre me sonreía y me decia Que es un Idioma Perdido Y Que significaba princesa y ENTONCES yo le PREGUNTE Por Qué me llamas princesa y ella me RESPONDIA los eres Porque Lo.**

-¡En ESE Tiempo no lo entendia, Pero ahora si! -expliqué.-¡Y Es muy chulo!

¿A que si? -preguntó Emocionada mamá. Los asgardnianos asintieron furiosamente emocionados MIENTRAS Que los Griegos se quejaron.

 **De Repente me acorde del museo ...**

 **Ella noto lo.**

 **-¿Qué? -me Preguntó.-¿Algo te preocupa?**

 **-No Mamá.**

-¡Un Consejo, Aly, Nunca le ocultes nada a Tu Madre o lo pagarás! -dijo Hera. Hades, Poseidón, Zeus, Hestia, Deméter asintieron quejosamente.

Hera y Thyra fruncieron el ceño enfadadas.

 **Quise Poner mi mejor cara de No mostrar sentimientos Pero Aún Así Creo Que Me he Noto Porquê De Repente frunció los labios, Pero afortunadamente no me presionó.**

-¿Por Qué Hiciste eso? -preguntó Thyra.

-¡Como Ma Me enseñaste, mamá! -respondí.

-¡No! ¡Yo te enseñé una cola sin Bajes la Cabeza ante nadie, Pero conozco un MI No ocultes nada porque te! -exclamó.

-¡Lo Siento, mamá! -susurré. Zeus se debatía Entre Quedarse quieto o abrazar una chica do.

 **-Tengo Una sorpresa para ti-Me Dijo Sonriendo.**

sorpresa -¿Qué? -preguntaron emocionados Apolo y Hermes.

-¡Si Se callaran lo sabríamos! -respondió Rea. Ellos se quejaron y se callaron.

 **-¿Montauk? -dije Emocionada.**

-¿Qué Es Montauk? -preguntaron Todos. Zeus, Aly y Thyra se sonrojaron,

 **(¡Thyra se sonroja Porque Ahí es Donde Ella y el padre de Aly concibieron una hija Do! ¡Y Aly y Zeus Porque Ahí tuvieron Una de Sus Muchas citas!)**

-¡Eh ...! ¡Ya lo sabran! -tartamudeé.

¿Por Qué tartamudeas? -preguntó Sonriendo Poseidón.

-¡Por nada! -dije calamda Lo Mejor Que Pude, Aun ESTABA Un poco sonrojada.

Zeus también ESTABA sonrojado AUNQUE Nadie se dio Cuenta en solitario Aly y Poseidón.

 _¡Esa FUE uña de mis mejores citas! ¡Sobre TODO ESE fin de semana!_

 **-Tres Noches, Misma cabaña. Hay Que Celebrar Tu Cumpleaños, ¿no?**

 **Si ... bueno ... Es mi cumpleaños, se me habia Pasado. La Verdad Es Que Con Todo Lo Que Ha Pasado y Que a mi no me gustan mis cumpleaños se me habia Olvidado. Pero con mi madre Hace Que Quiera Un Poquito mi cumpleaños INCLUSO SI Vamos a Montauk.**

-¿Por Qué No te gusta tus cumpleaños? -preguntó Thalia. Clarisse me Miró.

-¡Por Que no! -dije Sombríamente. Todos se quedaron callados Incómodos. _¡Yo no quiero responder un ESA PREGUNTA! ¡No quiero Hablar del dolor Que Sufri_

 _en mi quinto cumpleaños!_

Apolo, Ares, Hermes, Poseidón y Hera gruñeron silenciosamente.

Zeus me miró misteriosamente _¡Oh, no! ¡Espero Que No Me Haga Preguntas!_

-¡Dejarla En paz! -gritó Cronos.

-¿Algo Que Decir Cronos? -preguntó Rea.

-¡No Es Nada tía! -les Dije.-¡No les des mas vueltas!

Rhea se calló por El Momento.

 **-¿Cuando?**

 **-Tan pronto como me Cambie.**

 **Pero párrafo Nuestra mala suerte, el apestoso Entro a la habitación.**

Faltaba Que -¡El! -se Burló Clarisse.

 **-te Dije Que Nos prepararas Dip de frijol, Sally ¿Estas sorda?**

-¡Será Cerdo! -bramó Thor.-¿¡Cómo se Atreve A TRATAR un mi hija Así !?

Todos gruñeron. Zeus gruñó _¡No sabia que tu infancia seria asi, princesa!_

-¡Así Ningún Se Trata de una una mujer -masculló! Arthur. Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione y Sephy asintieron.

-¿Por Que esta mal? Masculló Ron.-Yo estoy de acuerdo Que las mujeres sois Inferiores a los hombres, en solitario OS NECESITAMOS para follar, cocinar Y Limpiar.

-¡Cállate Imbécil! -bramó Ginny.

-¡Nadie Te ha DICHO Que hables, comadreja! -bramé.

-¡Tu No me hablas asi, puta! -gritó Ron poniéndose de pie.-¡Solo Sirves para abrir las piernas!

-¡Oye Una mi hermana nadie le habla Así! -gritó Calleb. Thals, Lucas, Clarisse, Ares, Apolo y Hermes asintieron.

-¡Pues ControlA un tu hermana! -sonrió Ron.-¡Tiene Que Aprender a RESPETAR un hombre de la ONU!

Zeus se enfado mas no hay un Poder y concentró el Aire y Los Rayos y los Mandó Hacia el chico Weasley, lo levanto con el aire y lo estampó una La Silla amarrándole INCLUIDO La Boca párr Que se callara.

Todos se rieron. Zeus se enorgulleció de Sus Actos. ¡Nadie habla Así con su princesa!

-¡Bien Eco, hijo! -sonró Cronos. Rhea se sintio satisfecha.

Yo me sonrojé, nadie me habia defendido ASI. _¿Por Qué Zeus this Actuando Como Si le importara, Cuando Tan Solo UNOS meses Me Dijo que se era juguete de la ONU? ¿Por Qué?_

 _ **En ESE Momento quise golpearla Hasta mas sin Poder Pero mi me DIJO Madre En Una Mirada Que Lo soportará Hasta Que nos larguemos de Aquí.**_

 **-¡Está En la cocina, cariño! -dijo Mamá sonriendo.-¡Estábamos Planeando Nuestra escapada!**

 **-¿Así Que, todavía sigues con eso? -dijo El apestoso de Gabe.**

 **-¡Si, Ya nos vamos! -dijo Mamá.**

 **-¡Bueno, Pero Vas A Traer mi coche en perfecto estado y ni un ningún Lugar Mas! -dijo Rascándose la papada.**

 _ **¡Imbécil!**_

-¡Yo También pienso lo Mismo, Aly! -dijo Hera. asentimos todos.

 **-Quizás Si la chica se disculpara por interrumpir mi partido de Pocker-DIJO EL apestoso.**

 **¡Quizas si yo te pegara En Donde Mas Te Duele y hago Que cantes Como soprano Durante Una semana!**

-¡Ja, Ja, ja! -se Rió Apolo.-¡Deberías haberlo echo!

-Lo Hiciste, ¿verdad? Pregunto emocionada Clarisse.

-¡En Aquel Momento Me hubiese gustado Hacerlo! -le Sonreí.

-¡Jo! -se Quejaron todos.

Pero la mirada de mi madre Me Dijo Que No Me metiera en Problemas.

-¡Eres Aguafiestas UNA, sobrina! -dijo Loki. Thyra le sonrió.

 **Pero gracias a SUS Increíblemente estupidos amigos,** _ **al igual que tu,**_ **no le Dije SUS estupidas disculpas**

-¿Por Qué te alegraste en ESE ENTONCES? -preguntó Hestia. Lucas, Hera, Thalia, Poseidón, Clarisse, Rody, Luc, Sev, Hermione, Sephy, Ginny, Los Gemelos Weasley, Ares, Apolo, Hermes se rieron.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Confundida Hestia.

-¡Es Que el párrafo Quien Me Conozca SABE Que Nunca en la vida Diría lo siento un hombre de la ONU! -me Rei.

Hestia se sonrojó .Zeus sonrió.

 **A la hora siguiente Nos Fuimos para mi gran Alivio y Bienestar, Cuando vi Que El apestoso SE IBA Haciendo mas pequeños A MEDIDA Que mi madre iba Conduciendo suspire ¡Al fin!**

 **¡Bien Directo a Montauk! Es mi lugar favorito desde que se era Una Niña, mi madre siempre me llevaba Cuatro Veces por Año, Pero Desde Que casó del SE con el apestoso, sin HEMOS podido ir DEBIDO una SUS `` gastos''.**

-¡Desgraciado, Cerdo egoísta! -bramó Artemisia, Hera asintió de Acuerdo.

 **Montauk Es Una Colina Donde nosotras nos asentamos en La Cima Donde Cuando Es de noche ¿Se Puede ver las constelaciones, Las Estrellas Y Todo el cielo ya las empanadas del mar. De Todos Los Lugares es mi favorito siempre me calma Cuando estoy cabreada o triste.**

-¿A Quien no? -preguntaron Poseidon y Zeus. Hermione Miro una Poseidon y Penso Que era el chico mas guapo Que Alguna habia visto. Poseidon al Sentir Que alguien le Miraba, giro la cabeza vio una Hermione, le sonrió y se sonrojó ella. Yo Levante Una ceja.

 **CUANDO Llegamos montamos ONU de picnic y nuestra tienda de campaña, habiamos Terminado de esquina y un Empezamos acostarnos, Cuando de pronto alguien Gritando mi coño nombre¿Quién sera un Estas horas? Salimos un Fuera Y VIMOS que se era Grover Intentando recobrar el aliento. Miré a mamá y vi Que ESTABA nerviosa y temerosa.** _ **Me Pregunto ¿Por Qué sera?**_

-¡Qué guay! -dijo Clarisse.

Yo le sonreí.

-¡Grover, Es muy inoportuno! -exclamó Thalia Sonriendo. Lucas nego Sonriendo.

-¡Si! ¡Si era Que Lo Y Lo Sigue Siendo! -dije.

Todos se rieron.

 **-¿Grover, Que Estas Haciendo Aqui? -dije Sorprendida ya la Vez cabreada de Cortar mi sueño.**

-¡No Es agradable que te despiertan en tu lugar favorito! -excpliqué.

asentimos todos.

 **-¡O Zeu kai alloi theoi! -dijo Grover-¡Me Viene pisando los TALONES! ¿Aun no se lo has contado nada a tu madre?**

 **-¡Qué pasa! ¿Qué es Lo que no me ha contado nada, Aly? ¡Aly, Cuéntamelo ya! -dijo enojada Tomando Con Fuerza mis manos.**

 **Le Conte tartamudeando Sobre lo de las ancianas tejiendo los calcetines y cortándolos y lo de la señorita Dodds, CUANDO ACABE mi mama ESTABA pálida a Luz de los relámpagos.**

-¡Casi Me rompiste las Manos! -le Dije molesta a mamá.

-¡Lo Siento! ¡Pero me cabreaste Porque No me decías Las cosas! -me Rino.

-¡Típico De Aly! -dijo Ares.

-¡Eh! ¡Mira Quien fue un Hablar! -le REPLIQUE.

Ares se sonrojó.

-¡Eso Es verdad, tu me decías TAMPOCO Las cosas! -le Rino Hera.

Ares Bajo la cabeza avergonzado. reímos en Todos los números, Ares se Hizo el ofendido.

 **Sabia -¡Lo! -dijo enojada y Dando vueltas.-¡Sabía Que ocurriria ESTO! ¡Verdammt! (maldita sea).**

 **-¿Mamá? -dije Confundida.**

 **-¡Meteos En el coche, los dos¡AHORA! -dijo Mamá Agarrando su bolso.-¡venga!**

 **Grover Echo un Correr Hacia el coche, Pero No Corría, trotaba, tartas SUS sacudía, espera sin empanadas ERAN Eran Unas Grandes pezuñas** _ **.¿Pero qué?**_

 **Nos metimos en El Coche Y Cuando habiamos Recorrido Varios Kilómetros, VIMOS un Un gran toro Que venia Hacia Nosotros. El toro derribo y el coche Salimos por la ventana trasera.**

Todos miraron un Zeus.-¡Eh! ¡Yo no le envié!

¡No! ¡No FUE EL, FUE Hades! -dije Entrecerrando los ojos un Hades.

-¡Je ...! ¿Lo siento? -tartamudeó Hades.

-¿Cómo Se te Ocurre a tu prima? -le Regaño Rea. Hades Bajo la cabeza avergonzado.

-¿¡Prima -!? Sorprendidos preguntaron todos.

-¡Si Bueno, yo soy medio asgardniana! ¡Soja hija de Freya e hija adoptiva de Urano Porque mi verdadero su hermano gemelo padre es! Nerviosa -explicó. **(Eso me lo he inventado yo y es parte de la historia)**

-¡Guay! -dijeron Todos. OO

-¡Si Claro que alegría! -bufé. ¬ .¬

-¡Somos Primos Aly! -dijo El mini Zeus.

Mini Aly resopló. En Todos rieron ante las payasadas De Mini Zeus.

 **-Aly, ¿Ves Aquella colina Donde Hay Un gran árbol? Bien, Cuando yo te diga Que Corras y te vayas párrafo Allá, te vas! ¡NO MIRES Hacia Atrás! -me Dijo corriendo.**

 **-¡No, Mamá! ¡No me pidas que te Deje sola! -dije Histérica.**

 **-¡Si, Lo Vas A Hacer ¡Percy, es por tu bien ¡Mira el toro va á venir e · intentar cornearnos, esquivemos CUANDO LO, echas un correr, ¿vale -!? Dijo mamá con lágrimas en los ojos.- ¡Te quiero, mi Drottning! ¡AHORA!**

 **Then Salimos corriendo, Pero un Mitad de Camino me GIRE y vi a mi Madre Que Acaba de Ser cogida por el toro.**

 **-¡MAMÁÁÁÁ! -dije Gritando y Hacia Volviendo al toro.**

 **-¡Aly! -dijo Grover Atrás Pero No me di La Vuelta.**

 **-¡Te Quiero! -dijo Mamá y desaparecio.**

-¡Oh Aly! -dijo Thyra apenada.-¡Yo sin ESTABA muerta!

-¡En ESE Momento Que Creia habias muerto! -susurré Bajito.

Una -¡Después tendremos '' agradable '' charla, Hades! -gruñó Cronos.

-¡No Te voy a perdonar Que atacases prima tu tia ya tu! -gruñó Rea.

-¡Lo Siento Madre! -respondió Muy bajito Hades.

Poseidón y gruñó enfadado nego Zeus.

 **No sé cómo pasó Que Me inundó la ira y la rabia Como Nunca Antes, apreté el capuchón del bolígrafo y desplegué la espada, sin pensármelo fui A Donde ESTABA el toro y Ataque y arremetí contra el toro, esquive un UNOS de cuernos del SUS y le apuñalé la espada en el pecho, Grito de dolor y explotó en otra nube amarillenta. Me desmaye.**

Ataque -¡Buen, nieta! -dijo Orgulloso Odin.-¡Eres Una digna heredera y princesa de Asgard!

-¿De Verdad? -pregunté Sonriendo.

-¡Claro Que Si eres mi nieta al fin y al cabo! -sonrió Frigga.

Tienes -¡Además La Mezcla Perfecta Entre los Vanir y los Aesir! -me Sonrió Skadi. Freya y Frey asintió.

Yo les sonreí. Zeus SE Rio.

-¡Bueno, Aquí se acaba el Capítulo! -dijo Perséfone. ¿Quien quiere Ser el siguiente?

! -gritó -¡YO Hera ..- ¡Capítulo 3: Problemas con dios de la ONU, Nuevos Amigos y le gano a la barbie presumida¡Mi vida por ahora es la mejor!

* * *

 **N / A: Hola! Os ha gustado el capitulo? Espero Que Si AUNQUE se que es Bastante Largo Pero Es Lo Que heno. Os queria volver a Decir Que No pongáis La Misma pareja Porque La Pareja Poseidon x Hermione ya me ha Quedado claro, Asi Que espero vuestros comentarios Recibir de otras parejas con el mar Que No La Misma, Adiós!**


	6. ¡Vaya idiotas! y todos contra Dionisio

__-¡Bueno, aquí se acaba el capítulo!-dijo Perséfone. ¿Quién quiere ser el siguiente?__

 _ _-¡YO!-gritó Hera..-¡Capítulo 3: Problemas con un dios, nuevos amigos y le gano a la barbie presumida¡Mi vida por ahora es la mejor!__

 _ **Capítulo 6:¡Idiotas sobreprotectores y todos en contra de Dionisio!**_

Al leerlo Hera, todos que habían en la sala se preocuparon, menos Ron y Molly.

-¿Qué problemas?preguntó Thor.

-¿Con qué Dios?-preguntó Jason.

-¡No me digas que es quien creo que es!-bufó Apolo.

Sonreí.-¡Ya se verá, hermanito!

-¿Por qué le dices hermanito a Apolo?-preguntó Atenea.

-¡Porque lo es, en alma!-respondí misteriosamente.

Todos me miraron con cara de no entender nada.

-¡A ver,como lo explico!-respondí.-¡En el mundo de los dioses, hay dos tipos de uniones de almas: las almas gemelas, que están unidas de por vida a una persona, y las almas fraternales, que son lo mismo que las almas gemelas pero con la única diferencia es que no están enamoradas sino que son como algo parecido a unión de hermanos pero mucho más fuerte!

Todo el mundo se quedó asombrado.

Zeus se quedó pálido. _¿Me pregunto por qué?_ ¬¬

-¡Y mis almas fraternales son Apolo, Hermes, Hefesto, Ares y Thalia!-respondí.

Todo el mundo se sorprendieron

-¡Ah!-dijo Atenea comprendiendo.

-¡Por eso sois tan protectores con Aly!-dijo Afrodita negando con la cabeza sonriendo.

-¡Pues claro!-bufó Ares.

-Hay que proteger a nuestra hermanita...-empezó Apolo.

-...de los malnacidos que hay por el mundo-terminó Hermes.

Ares y Hefesto asintieron.

Afrodita se rió.-¡No tenéis remedio!

-¡Oye!¡ya hemos tenido esta conversación!-gruñí.-¡No hace falta que me protejáis!¡Yo me sé defender sola!

Los chicas se rieron.

-¡Sois unos tontos sobreprotectores!-rió Hera, Rhea y Thyra.

-¡Pero tienen razón!-dijo Thalia.

-¡Oye!-le dije. Todos rieron.

Zeus entendió ahora el sobreproteccionismo de sus hijos. Y sonrió.

-Una pregunta,¿quién es la barbie presumida?-preguntó Sephy y Hermione.

Sonreí.-¡Ya lo sabréis!

-¡Jo...!¡...Hermanita, que mala eres!-replicó Hermes.

¡Hermanito, no sabes cuanto!-sonreí.

-Bueno...Vamos a comenzar!-respondió Hera.- _ **Soñé cosas extrañas,bueno...Eso no es normal desde que nací,quiero decir,cuando tenía tres años soñé con una hidra que con ojos hambrientos y ganas de matarme venía hacia mi, la cosa es que al día siguiente paso precisamente eso. Después a los ocho años, soñé con un delfín herido,al día siguiente fuimos a la playa y ahí vi al delfín herido... Y así sucesivamente hasta ahora. Sobre todo el día antes del museo,soñé con una especie de arpía que venía hacia mi corriendo con ganas de matarme y eso paso precisamente al día siguiente. Pero ahora soñé con animales de granja pero la única diferencia es que querían matarme y otros querían comida. Qué gracioso¿no? Pues no, no tiene ninguna gracia,odio soñar estas cosas sobre todo si al día siguiente se van a cumplir. ¡Grr!**_

 _-¿¡Qué!?-preguntó Rhea.-¿Así que esas son las visiones que tienes?_

-¡Si!-respondí.-¡Bueno al ser vidente veo mas cosas pero si!

Todo el mundo me miró sorprendido.

-¿Y qué diferencia hay entre tú y el oráculo?preguntó mini Zeus.-¿No tenéis oráculo?

Lo miré.-¡La diferencia es muy simple!¡Soy más precisa y exacta que vuestro oráculo y no me hace falta ningún juramento de castidad para poder serlo!¡Con esto se nace y no hay ningún espíritu que salga del cuerpo y se adentre en otro.¡Y no!¡No tenemos oráculo porque ya la tienes en frente de ti!

¡Guau!-respondió impresionado.

-¡No!¡Nada de guau!-le regañó mini Aly.-¡Es odioso!

-¡Si!-bufé.-¡No es gracioso que siempre estés viendo el futuro de las personas nada mas tocándolas aunque sea en las manos!

Los dos Zeus me miraron.

Le miré.-¡No me miréis así, es verdad!

-¡Yo pienso que es guay!-dijo Apolo. Mini Zeus asintió

-¡Para ti, Sunny!-repliqué.

-¡Hermanita Aly, es guay porque tener visiones siempre hay ventaja porque en una batalla puedes ver los movimientos del enemigo!-explicó Hermes. Ares asintió.

Todo el mundo miró a Hermes sorprendidos de su lógica.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Hermes.-¡Aunque sea muy juguetón también sé pensar!

Atenea bufó en su asiento. Yo reí. Zeus sonrió nostálgico.

 _ **Al día siguiente,me desperté muy angustiada,me di cuenta de que no estaba sola,también estaba una chica rubia en una coleta de ojos grises que a primer avista no me cayó bien, estudiándome con la mirada y de repente entró a la ¿enfermería? donde yo estaba. Mientras Grover estaba sentado en mi camilla pero al verme despierta se levantó de golpe.**_

-¿Esa chica rubia con ojos grises,...es Annabeth?-preguntó Atenea.

-¡Si!-le dije fríamente.

 _ **-¡Aly!-dijo mirándome preocupado.-¿Cómo estás?**_

 _ **-¡Yo estoy bien, salvo que mi madre se la han llevado un minotauro,no no pasa nada!¿¡Tu que crees!?-le respondí sarcásticamente.**_

Todos se rieron.

-¡Grover es tan inocente!-se rió Luke. Thalia asintió sonriendo. Al igual que todos.

-¡Qué mala!-dijo sonriendo Hera.

-¿¡Qué crees que iba a decir!?¡Estaba enfadada!-puse cara de ofendida. Zeus me sonrió yo me sonrojé y el volvió a sonreír.

 _ _ **-¡No hace falta que te pongas así!-dijo Grover molesto.**__

 _ _ **-¿¡Tu como te pondrías si desapareciera tu madre delante tuya!?-le dije duramente.-Sin contar de que tu mejor amigo es un sátiro.**__

 _ _ **Grover se quedo en silencio.-¡Lo siento!**__

-¡Mmm...!-rió Luke.-Aly,se pone a la defensiva!

-¡No!-bramé-¡No me pongo a la defensiva, tan solo que no me gustan que me mientan y te oculten cosas!

Me puse de brazos cruzados y poniendo cara de pucheros. Todos se rieron ante mis payasadas. Zeus se puso nervioso ante esto pero pronto se olvidó de eso al ver la cara tan linda y preciosa que ponía Aly. _¡Nena,no sabes lo que me provoca que hagas eso!_

 _ **-¡Da igual!¿Que ha ocurrido?-pregunté-¡Y no me digas que lo que yo vi es producto de mi imaginación porque sabes que no es verdad!¡Sé que también viste al monstruo horrendo en el museo!**_

 _ **-¿Benévola?-dijo altanera la rubia.**_

 _ **-¡Qué me importa como se llama!-dije cada vez mas enfadada.-¡Quiero saber que le paso a mi madre y en donde estoy!¡AHORA!.**_

 _ **-¡Ésta bien te lo diré!¡ésto es el campamento mestizo,un lugar para gente como tú,para semidioses!-dijo intentando ver mi expresión.**_

 _ **-¡¿SEMIDIOSES?!-dije exaltada-¡Pero los dioses no existen!**_

 _ **¡En verdad yo ya lo sabía!Por que yo ya conocía a Ares, Hera, Apolo y Hermes y no me preguntéis como los conozco porque no os lo voy a decir.**_

 _ **Contentaros con que soy hermana ``honorífica´´de Ares, Apolo y Hermes.**_

 _ **Pero tengo que hacerme la tonta como si yo no supiera nada.**_

-¡Qué lista y astuta eres Aly!-dijo asombrada Atenea.

-¡Para que veas que no eres la única en la familia,prima!-le respondí.

 _ **-¡Si existen,todos los mitos que el señor Brunner nos contó es cierto!¡tú eres una semidiosa,tienes un padre piadoso!-dijo la chica rubia.**_

-¡Qué bruta y arrogante es esa niñata!-bufó Thyra.

-¡Ni te imaginas, mamá!-bufé.

-¡Oh si!bufó Luke.-¡Estaba obsesionada conmigo!

Los gemelos Stoll,Thalia,Clarisse y los demás se quejaron.

-¡Obsesión es una palabra muy suave para la princesita sabionda!-dije.

Atenea se entristeció nada mas recordar a su hija que tan solo hace poco tiempo era su hija favorita.

-¡No es tu culpa, Atenea!-le dije suavemente.

-¡Pero...!-intentó decir Atenea.

-¡Nada de peros, si esa niña ya tenía odio en su corazón no es por tu culpa sino porque ya era así!-le dijo Poseidon.

-Atenea sonrió a Poseidon.-¡Gracias!

Hermione al ver esto se empezó a enfadas, se dió cuenta que estaba celosa. _¡Hermione,¿qué te pasa?!se regañó a sí misma._

 _ **-¿Y tú cómo sabes del señor Brunner si ni siquiera me conoces?-dije acusándola con el dedo.**_

 _ **-¡Porque yo también lo conozco,ah y para tu información aquí le decimos Quirón!-dijo con aire de listilla.-¡El centauro que enseñó a Hércules!**_

 _ **-¡A mi que me importa,barbie!-dije muy enojada.-¿Y tu eres?**_

-¡No sé por qué pero esta niñata a veces me recuerda a ti,Hermione!-le dije sonriendo.

-¡Oye!-se quejó Hermione. Sephy y Ginny se rieron.

-¡Es verdad!-se rió Draco.-¡Eres muy sabe lo todo!

Hermione se sonrojó ante eso.-¡No es ser una sabe lo todo es que yo estudio no como vosotros!

-¡Nena, yo también pero a diferencia de ti no se lo voy demostrando a todos porque después se van a reir de ti y vas a sufrir!-le dije suavemente.

-¡Pero...!-exclamó derrotada Hermione.¡Está bien!

-¿Por qué dices eso?-preguntó un tanto enojado Poseidon.

Yo levanté una ceja y sonreí sospechando de lo que pasaba entre ese par.

-¡Hermione sabe de lo que hablo!-le dije.

-¡Oye!-me llamó Ares.-¡Qué buen mote le has puesto a la princesita presumida!

Todos se rieron. Incluso Zeus. Yo sonreí.¡Basta Aly!¡Pero no lo puedo evitar!bajé la cabeza entristecida. Zeus se preocupó al igual que todos.

-¡Princesa!-me preguntó preocupado Cronos. Al igual que todos-¿Estás bien?

-¡Si!¡Eh...muy bien!-le respondí no estando muy segura de esa respuesta. Zeus lo notó y me miró pensativo, yo desvié la mirada.

 _ **-Annabeth Chase, hija de Atenea, ¿Quieres que te lo escriba?-sonrió con burla.**_

-¡Eso tu cabrea a Aly!-bufó Apolo. Hermes, Ares y Hefesto asintieron. Thalia y Jason negaron la cabeza ante la arrogancia y soberbia de la niñata engreída.

-¡Odio a esas niñatas!-me quejé. Todos asintieron.

-Y que lo digas-bufó Jason.-Se creen superiores a ti.

-Son idiotas e insufribles-se quejó Thalia.

 _ **-Oye,Barbie,¿Por qué no te vas y ya no me molestas,pardilla?-dije burlándome de ella.**_

Todo el mundo se rió de acuerdo.

-¡Bien dicho, princesa!-me dijo Zeus al oído. Yo me sonrojé.

 _ **-¡JA,JA,JA!¡al fin alguien te dice las cosas como son,Annabeth!-dice una niña que apareció de repente,dirigiéndose a la listilla.**_

-¡Mirad!-dijo Clarisse emocionada.-¡Ahora salgo yo!

Todo el mundo se rió.

-¡Que payasa eres Clary!-se rió Luke.

Clarisse se hizo la ofendida. Todos se rieron.

 _ **-¡SII!¡Ya era hora de que se te bajaran los humos, Chase!- rió un niño rubio arenizo de ojos azules**_

-¡Oye!-dijo Luke emocionado.-¡Ahora salgo yo!

-¡Parece que yo no soy la única que hace payasadas!-le recriminó Clarysse.

-¡Ahí te han dado hermano!-se rieron los gemelos Stoll.

Luke les sacó la lengua. Todos se rieron.

 _ **-¡Cállarse los dos!-dijo enojada la listilla y se fue indignada.-¡Os odio!**_

-La arpía saca garras-se burló Apolo.

-¡Bueno, conozco otra arpía que saca más sus garras!-le dije misteriosamente.

-¿Si?-preguntó Hermes.-¿Quién?

Todos se me quedaron mirando curiosos.

-¡Tu ya sabes quien es!-le dije sonriendo fríamente.

Ellos asintieron con el ceño fruncido.

 _ **-¡Bien hecho!¡Por cierto,soy Clarisse La Rue,hija de Ares!-dijo tendiéndome la mano.**_

 _ **-Yo soy Luke Castella,hijo de Hermes,¿Y tú?-dijo el niño rubito.**_

 _ **-¡Yo soy Alyssa Yvette Jackson,pero todo el mundo me llama Aly!-dije sonriendo. ¡Estos dos si que me caen bien!**_

-Y así nació una bonita y larga amistad-dijeron Clarisse y Luke sonriendo.

Les sonreí-Y me alegro que sea así.

-Nosotros, ¿cuando vamos a salir?-preguntaron los Stoll.

-¡Paciencia es lo que os hace falta!-sonreí negando la cabeza.

Ellos sonrieron tímidamente.-¡En eso hemos salido a papá!

-¡Ahí os doy la razón!-respondió Hefesto.

-¡Hey!-respondió ofendido Hermes.

Todos nos reímos.

 _ **-Asi que,¿eres tú?-dijeron a la vez emocionados.**_

 _ **-¿Me conocéis?-pregunté confusa.**_

 _ **-¡Claro!¡Nuestros padres hablan muy bien de ti!-dijeron emocionados-Sobre todo que eres su hermana honorífica y adoptiva y nos hizo prometerles que cuando vinieras al campamento que te protegeríamos.**_

Ares y Hermes sonrieron orgullosos de sus hijos hasta Zeus sonrió sabiendo que su chica estaba bien protegida.

Yo rodee los ojos.-¡Y lo hicisteis bien!

-Harta que te sobreprotejan tanto, ¿a que si?-se quejó Hera. Artemisa y yo bufamos.

-¡No te imaginas cuanto!-les dije.

-¡Es que es por tu bien!-explicó Cronos. Rhea asintió.

-¡Es para que nadie se te acerque!-explicó los gemelos Weasley. Lucius, Rody, los merodeadores, Barty, Ares, Apolo, Hefesto, Hermes y Zeus asintieron.

Bufé.-¡Que típico de vosotros!

 _ **¡Ah si!Qué típico de Ares, Apolo y Hermes.**_

Sonreí de acuerdo a mis antiguos pensamientos.

 _ **-¡Qué bien!-dije mientras nos abrazamos todos pese a mi incomodidad de cuando alguien me abraza pero por una vez.-¡Vamos Grover!**_

-¿Y eso por qué?-preguntó Afrodita.

-¡Porque no me gusta y punto!-bramé.

-¡Aly!¡Tranquilízate!¡No te pongas a la defensiva.-Me tranquilizó Ares.

Me tranquilicé y pedí disculpas a Afrodita, ella me sonrió.

Zeus tenía el ceño fruncido preguntándose el por qué se ponía a la defensiva y supo que su chica le estaba ocultando cosas importantes.

Pero Zeus no era el única que se preguntaba eso, también lo estaban Thyra, Odin y Loki.

 _ **Pero antes de que hubiéramos salido de la enfermería me dieron una copa llena de un líquido dorado raro y me curaron la herida del brazo. Me lo tomé y sabía bien pero aun así tampoco me gustaba tanto.**_

Antes de pque me preguntara sobre eso, les respondí.-¡No me gustaba tanto porque no soy apenas griega!

-¿Eso que quiere decir?-preguntó Sephy.

-¡Que mi sangre contiene el 90% asgardniana y el 10% es griego!-expliqué.

-¿Y allí que tenéis para beber?-preguntó Sirius.

-Una sustancia parecida al néctar pero más puro y bastante poderoso y tan solo los de sangre asgardniana puede tomarlo porque su sangre contiene bastante magia asgardniana para que puedan soportarla.-expliqué.

-¿Puede llegar a matar a un dios que no tenga suficiente sangre de Asgard?-preguntó Zeus.

-¡Si lo tomas en grandes dosis, si!-le respondí.- Por eso hay que tener mucho cuidado con ella!

-¿Y como se llama?preguntó Hermione.

-Styrka.-respndí.

Hera siguió leyendo.

 _ **-¡Oye,¿qué es lo que he bebido?-dije dándole la copa a Luke.**_

 _ **-¡Ésto es néctar la bebida de los dioses!-dijo Luke poniéndola encima de una mesa-¡Aunque,no deberías beber mucho,porque sino te mueres!¡Por ser semidiós,no eres completamente un dios,así que no puedes tolerar mucho el néctar!-dijo poniéndome un poco de venda en el brazo-¡Ya está,¿nos vamos?!.**_

 _ **-¡Es que no sé!¡No me gusta mucho!-dije.**_

 _ **-¡Eso es raro!¡Lo normal es que a todo el mundo le gusta por ser semidios!-dijo extrañada Clarisse.**_

 _ **Y salimos de la enfermería. Mientras pasábamos por el campamento, ellos me explicaban todo,eran mis guías. Por una vez ¡Al fin tengo amigos!**_

-¡Oye!-se quejaron Thalia y Jason.-¿Y nosotros qué?

-¡Amigos aparte de vosotros!-les dije lentamente con cansancio.-¡Os ofendéis demasiado pronto!

-¡Y son muy celosos!-exclamó Artemisa.

-¡No te imaginas cuanto!-me quejé.

Todos los amigos de Aly se quejaron.

 _ **Nos dirigíamos primero a la casa grande para encontrarnos con el señor Brunner,o Quirón como se diga,no me importa,y con señor D**_ _ _ **¡que nombre mas ridículo!**__ _ **,que por el camino Clarisse,Luke y Grover me explicaban que en el campamento había 12 cabañas relacionadas con los 12 dioses olímpicos principales,y que en la cabaña de Hermes,acogía también a los que no han reclamado,como yo.**_ _ _ **¡Suerte para mi!**__ _ **Y que antes de ver las cabañas íbamos a pasarnos por la casa grande. También me explico que Quirón era el director de actividades y el señor D,era Dionisio el dios del vino,el director del campamento y que estaba castigado a pasar en el campamento durante un siglo por perseguir a una ninfa prohibida.**_ _ _ **¡Vaya tontería de castigo!**__ _ **Cuando por fin llegamos en la parte trasera estaban Quirón en cuatro patas y el señor D jugando a algo. Nos acercamos.**_

-¿¡Veis!?-exclamó Dionisio.-¡Ya hay alguien quien me entiende!

Todos rodaron los ojos.

-¿¡Tontería de castigo!?-se indignó Zeus cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Pues si!-dije.-¿Por qué le castigas si es lo que hacéis siempre vosotros?

-Porque era una ninfa prohibida-explicó Zeus.

-¿Y?-pregunté.-¡Eso no es excusa!¿Cuántas veces lo habéis echo con ninfas prohibidas?

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?-preguntó Hades.

-¡Cuando tenía seis años aquellas personitas de allá me dijeron toda clase de historias vuestras!-señalé a Hermes, Apolo, Ares y Hefesto.-¡Y debo decir que fueron muy explícitos!

-¿¡Cómo os ocurre contarle esas historias y tan explícitas a una niña de seis años!?-bramó Rhea. Cronos frunció el ceño al igual que Loki, Thyra, Odín, Frigga, Calleb y Loki.

-¡Yo les dije que no lo hicieran!-explicó temeroso Ares.

-¡Yo no contribuí en eso!-explicó temeroso Hefesto.

-¡Espera!exclamó enfadado Zeus.-¡Yo no sabía eso!¡Apolo!¡Hermes!¿Vosotros también lo hicisteis cuando os dije que estaban prohibidas?

Apolo y Hermes bajadon la cabeza avergonzados.

-¡No me digas que no lo sabías!-bufé.

-¡Pues no!-explicó Zeus.-¡Es más especifiqué que no se podía seducir a ninguna ninfa porque yo hice una alianza con el padre de esas ninfas, así que por esa es tan prohibidas!

Ahora entiendo. Apolo y Hermes son unos idiotas.

¡Oye!-bramó Dionisio.-¡A mi me dijeron estos dos que estaba permitido!

Todos miramos mal a Apolo y Hermes.

-¡Era una bromita!-explicaron avergonzados.

-¡Pues vuestra bromita me costó un castigo y mi vino!-explicó enfadado Dionisio.

Zeus estaba enfadado pero pensativo.

-¡Dionisio!-llamó Zeus.-¡Te levanto el castigo!

Dionisio se le brillaron los ojos cuando Zeus dijo eso.

-¡Vosotros dos!-llamó Zeus.-¡Después hablaré con vosotros!

La verdad me pareció bien, es mas espero que los castigue.

Hera siguió leyendo.

 _ **-Así que usted es Quirón.-dije.**_

 _ **-¡Si Aly yo siempre he sido Quirón!-dijo mirándome con un brillo travieso como cuando solíamos tener un examen y que misteriosamente todas las preguntas coincidían con la respuesta B.-¡Qué bien que hayas venido,Aly!¡ahora somos cuatro para jugar al pinacle!**_

-¡Siempre jugando al pinacle!-bufó Hermes.

-¡Sois unos aburridos!-dije. Dionisio me miró ofendido.

-¡Tienes razón!-bufó Artemisa.

-¿Qué es el pinacle?-preguntó Sephy.

-Es un juego de naipes-explicó Apolo.

-Prefiero el pócker y el billar-dije.

-¡Yo también!-dijo Zeus. Ares asintió.

 _ **Tanto Dionisio como yo nos quejamos.-¡Yo no quiero jugar!**_

 _ **-¡Pues niña,aquí haces lo que yo te diga que para eso soy tu superior!-dijo sonriendo Dionisio con burla.**_

-¡Oh-oh!-exclamaron Zeus,Ares,Hefesto,Apolo,Hermes y Jason.

 _ **-¡Pues no esperes nada borrachín y yo hago lo que me da la gana!-dije malhumarada.**_

-¡Bien dicho,nieta!-exclamó Odín.

-¡Odín!-bramó Frigga.

-¿Qué, esposa?-preguntó Odín.-¡Solo digo la verdad!¡Es una princesa, se tiene que hacer respetar!

 _ **-¡Oye renacuaja,a mi nadie me habla así!-dijo enfadado.**_

 _ **-¡Yo te hablo como se me pegue la gana!-dije aun mas cabreada.-¡Y tampoco eres mi superior!**_

-Todas las diosas me miraron con admiración.

-Somos superiores a vosotras!-se jactó Ron.

Antes de que hiciera algo Poseidon con sus poderes calló a la comadreja con el agua.

-¡Suelta a mi hijo, monstruo!-chilló Molly.

-¡Déjalo un rato mas!-dijo Arthur. Los gemelos Weasley y Ginny asintieron.

Zeus observó a Ron con asco pensando en formas de vengarse por tratar a si a su Aly.

 _ **Tanto Luke, Clarisse, Grover y Quirón me miraban con la boca abierta.**_

 _ **-¡Para ser la protegida de Hermes Apolo y Ares no está nada mal!-dijo Dionisio.**_

Apolo, Ares y Hermes fruncieron el ceño pero no dijeron nada.

 _ **-¿¡Eso que quiere decir!?-le pregunté aun mas cabreada.**_

-Yo también me pregunto eso.-exclamó cabreada Thalia. Artemisa y Hera asintieron.

 _ **-¡No está nada mal si eres la``amiguita´´(le está llamando puta) de tres dioses!-dijo altanero Dionisio.**_

-¿¡QUÉ!?-exclamó cabreado Cronos, Rhea,Thyra, Odin...prácticamente todos.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves!?-bramaron Ares,Hefesto,Hermes y Apolo.

Zeus estaba en un estado de máxima rabia en contra de su hijo _ **.**_ _¿¡Cómo se atreve a insinuar eso!?_

Aly estaba rechinando los dientes de la ira que estaba sintiendo. Claro que recordaba eso pero espera y verás …

-¡Es que como siempre hablaban bien de ella, la protegían y la visitaban, pues pensé que...!-dijo avergonzado Dionisio.

-¡Oye!-exclamó Hades.-¡Yo seré todo lo que tu quieras pero jamás pensé algo así sobre Aly!

Poseidon estaba a punto de saltar de su asiento e ir a pegar a Dionisio. Zeus también pensaba lo mismo.

Pero antes de que todos los dioses empezaran una pelea en contra del dios del vino. Hera empezó otra vez a leer a regañadientes.

-¡OH-Oh!-dijo Grover temiendo lo que iba a suceder a continuación.

-¡Aquí va a empezar la diversión!-exclamó emocionada Sif y Thalia.

 _ **De repente sentí mucha ira y rabio, sentí que los ojos se me ponían blancos, el cielo se oscureció y de un momento a otro estaba plagado de nubes oscuras con truenos y de repente un rayo cayó directo a Dionisio. Pero el al ser un dios no lo mató. Y me miró sorprendido.**_

 _ **-¿Eso era un rayo?-preguntó Luke.**_

 _ **-¿Era del señor Zeus?-preguntó Clarisse.**_

 _ **-¡No!-contestó Grover.-¡Eso era de Aly!**_

Todos empezaron a aplaudir a Aly.

-¡Eso ha sido impresionante!-dijeron Artemisa,Deméter y Perséfone.

-¡Gracias!-dije feliz.

-Guay!-exclamaron los merodeadores junto con los demás del pasado.

-¡Bien hecho!-dijo emocionada Jason.

-¡Hasta yo lo admito!-dijo Afrodita.

-¡Esa es mi hermanita!-rió Ares. Los asgardnianos se sintieron orgullosos.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-preguntó Draco.

-Porque eso es uno de mis poderes.-expliqué.-Controlo los elementos.¡Pensé que lo sabías!

-¡Si!-se defendió Draco.-¡No sabía que el rayo era una parte de ellos!

-¡Claro que si, tonto!-me burlé. Thalia y Sephy se rieron.

-¡Así se hace, nena!-dijo Zeus. Me sonrojé.

 _ **-A mi nadie me llama puta,¿te quedó claro?-dije aun furiosa pero el cielo ya se había vuelto azul.**_

 _ **Dionisio se quedó en silencio y asintió lentamente.**_

 _ **-Bueno,Clarisse,Luke,Grover¿Por qué no te llevas a Aly y le enseñas el resto del campamento y tú Luke la llevas a la cabaña de Hermes?¡por ahora será indeterminada!-dijo Quirón entrando en la casa junto a Dionisio que todavía estaba anonadado.**_

-¡Chúpate esa, Dionisio!-se rió Apolo. Todo el mundo se rió.

-¡Cómo yo me entere que dices algo así a Aly,te las verás conmigo!-amenazó Calleb. Dionisio estaba intimidado en su asiento.

Después de esa ``pequeña´´ pelea con Dionisio no fuimos directos a las cabañas.

-¡Ja,ja,ja!Me encanta tu carácter,Aly¡además ya era hora de que alguien se lo dijera!-se rió Grover, Luke, Clarisse se retorcían de la risa y yo pronto los seguí.

-¡ME ENCANTAS NIÑA!-dijo Clarisse riendo.-¿Cómo es que tienes ese poder sin ser hija de Zeus,lo digo porque yo no te veo ninguna característica suya!

-¿Tienes mas poderes?-preguntó Luke.

-¡Es que esa imagen fue la mejor que hemos tenido alguna vez!-rió Luke.

-¡Si!-rió Clarysse.-¡Sobre todo que fue la primera vez que alguien se atreve a encarar al señor Dionisio!

Todos los semidioses dijeron.-¡Fue grandioso!

Dionisio se ofendió en su asiento sin mirar a nadie.

 _ **-¡Simplemente nací con eso!-respondí.-¡Si!Ademas del rayo, controlo el fuego, el agua, el aire y la tierra. Y creo que soy vidente.**_

 _ **-¡Guau!-respondieron los tres a la vez.**_

 _ **-¡Mira,ésas de ahí son las cabañas nº1,2 y 3,las que pertenecen a Zeus,Hera y Poseidon. Después le siguen la nº4 que es de Deméter,la nº5 es por supuesto la mía,Ares,la nº6 es de Atenea,si lo sé,la listilla,la nº7 es de Apollo,la nº8 es de Artemisa,la nº9 es de Hefesto,la nº10 es de Afrodita,la nº11 es de Hermes¡ésta de aquí!-dijo Luke mientras nos parábamos en una cabaña con un símbolo de una copa rodeada de serpientes.-¡Y aquella de allí es la cabaña nº12 que es de Dionisio!**_

 _ **-¡Bueno,me voy,que tengas suerte!-dijo Clarisse. Grover también se despidió.**_

 _ **-¡Entremos!-dijo Luke.-¡Te va a encantar!**_

 _ **Dentro había muchos ¿¡Chicos!?¡genial!¿¡Ahora cómo los voy a aguantar!?Espero que sean como Hermes y no me causen muchos problemas pero conociendo a su padre...**_

-¿Qué problema tienes con los chicos?-preguntó Afrodita.

-¡No me gustan porque una vez en un colegio donde estaba internada me tocó estar en una habitación entera de chicos pero hubo problemas y yo me vi en la obligación de estar repartiendo patadas en las pelotas a todo el mundo!-expliqué.

-¡Cómo siempre!-se quejó Artemisa.

-¡Son unos cerdos!-me quejé. Todas asentimos. Los chicos se quejaron.

-Eso no es verdad

-¡Si, que lo sois!-dije.

-E inmaduros-dijo Hera.

-¡Si!¡Demasiado!-dije pensando en Zeus. _¡Sobre todo él!_

 _ **Luke vio mi expresión y me dijo.-¡Tranquila!¡No te causarán problemas!¡Lo prometo!**_

 _ **-¡Eso no me tranquiliza!-dije.**_

 _ **-¡Bueno...!¡Te daré un saco para dormir!-dijo para después dármelo.**_

 _ **-Bueno...¿Y ahora qué?-pregunté aburrida.**_

 _ **-¡Voy a enseñarte a pelear!-dijo sonriendo.**_

-¡Sobrino!-dijo Ares.-¡No hace falta que la enseñes a pelear, para eso estuve yo!

-¡Oye!-dijo Cronos-¡Que yo también fui parte de eso!

-¡En ese momento no sabía nada!-dijo Luke alzando los hombros.

 _ _ **¿En serio?**__

 _ **-¡Ya sé pelear!-le contesté.**_

 _ **-¡Pero no con una espada!-dijo sonriendo.**_

 _ **-Pues yo prefiero dos espadas cortas-dije.**_

 _ **Siempre me habían gustado los sai(armas japonesas que se parecen a espadas pequeñas que en esta historia son asgardnianas) por alguna razón que yo desconozco. Si te digo la verdad me gusta mas todo lo relacionado a lo asgardniano que lo griego.**_

-¡Mi nieta es pura asgardniana!-dijo Odin orgulloso.

-¡Y una verdadera guerrera!-dijo maravillada Sif. Freya, Freyr y Thor asintieron.

Yo negué con la cabeza.

 _ **-¡Si!¡No hay problema!-dijo y me las dio.**_

 _ **Salimos fuera de la cabaña junto a unos cuanto de sus hermanos que nos rodearon. Luke se situó detrás mía y empezó a golpearme,yo apenas tenía tiempo para esquivar,los demás se reían de mi. ¡Ahora te vas a enterar!,golpeé con maestría con las dos espadas pequeñas e hice una media vuelta con el pie haciendo que se cayera al suelo, sin posibilidad de moverse. El se levantó pero de pronto agua y fuego se unieron a mis pequeñas espadas y le golpee otra vez haciendo que nuevamente se cayera al suelo. Todos miraron incrédulos y me miraron con admiración en sus tontas caras.**_

-¡Guay!-dijeron todos los semidioses.

-¡Eres increíble!-exclamó Clarysse.

-¡No fue gracioso!-se quejó Luke.-¡Dolió bastante!

Zeus y Cronos se enorgullecieron. _¡Esa es mi chica!_

-¡Bien hecho, krigare!-exclamó Freyr. **(Krigare es guerrera en sueco)**

 _ **De repente escuché un par de aplausos y vi a Clarisse dirigiéndose a nosotros con una sonrisa en su cara.**_

 _ **-¡Aly,me encanta tu forma de pelear!-dijo.-¡Hace mucho tiempo que nadie superaba a Luke,bien hecho!**_

 _ **-¡Gracias!-dije sonriendo.**_

 _ **-¡Eres increíble!¡Nunca he visto esa determinación!-dijo con admiración dos gemelos hijo de Hermes. -¡Papá tenía razón!**_

 _ **-¿Ustedes son...?-pregunté.**_

 _ **-¡Nosotros somos...**_

 _ **-...Connor y...**_

 _ **-...Travis Stoll**_

 _ **-...a su servicio!-terminaron los dos. Todos nos reímos.**_

 _ _ **¡Estos me van a caer muy bien!**__

 _-¡Lo habéis oído!-exclamaron los gemelos Stoll emocionados.-¡Ahora salimos nosotros!_

-¡Gred...!dijo George.

-¡Feorge...!-dijo Fred.

-...esos gemelos Stoll nos van a caer muy bien!-dijeron juntos.

Todos nos reímos. Al igual que los gemelos Weasley, los gemelos Stoll pensaban lo mismo.

 _ **-¡No os emocionéis!-reí.**_

 _ **-¡Luke!-dijo Clarisse-¡Creo que con ella vamos a ganar de nuevo en la captura de la bandera!**_

 _ **-¡Genial!-dijo Luke emocionado.**_

 _ **-¿En esa captura a la bandera se va a patear traseros?-pregunté esperanzada.**_

 _ **-¡Claro!-dijeron a la vez.**_

 _ **-¡BIEN!-dije emocionada.**_

-¡Qué guerrera eres princesa!-sonrió Zeus.

-¡Esa fue la primera vez que me ofrecían una "pelea" abiertamente!-expliqué.

-¡Eres como una niña entrando en una tienda de caramelos!-rió Hera.

Técnicamente tengo dieciséis años, así que soy una niña!-dije aparentando ser una niña buena.

-¡Si, claro!-bufó Hera. Todos se rieron ante nuestras payasadas.

Los demás se rieron.

 _ **Ése día por la tarde,nos preparábamos para la captura de la bandera,almorzamos y riéndonos de algunas anécdotas que hayamos tenido invitamos a Clarisse a unirse con nostros,obviamente les conté lo de la idiota de Nancy cuando le eché agua,al terminar mi relato ellos estaban partiéndose de la risa. Llegamos a la zona donde iba a empezar el juego cuando de pronto vino la barbie presumida(Annabeth).**_

 _ **-¡Pero mirad quien está aquí!-dijo Annabeth sonriendo burlona.- La gamberra que tiene que esconderse en los demás. ¡Cobarde!**_

 _ **-¡Por lo menos yo no voy detrás de mami para sentirme superior a los demás!-me burlé.-¡Además yo no amargo la existencia a la gente por ser una niñata resentida amargada que nadie la aguanta!¿No,**_ _ _ **barbie**__ _ **?**_

-¡Ja!-se rió Apolo.

-¡Bien dicho, hermanita!-rió Ares. Jason sonrió encantado.

Se quejó Atenea.

-¡Tienes que admitir Atenea que defendías a muerte a tu querida Annabeth aunque no tuviera la razón en todas las ocasiones!-me quejé.

-¡Lo sé!-dijo Atenea cabizbaja.-¡Pero era mi hija!

-¡Yo lo entiendo,Atenea!-expliqué.-¡Pero no es bueno porque después ese niño o niña estará muy consentido!

Rhea asintió de acuerdo.

 _ **Ella se fue a regañadientes, muy enojada sin saber que decir. ¡Ja!**_

 _ **-¡Cobarde!-le grité devolviéndosela.**_

 _ **-¡JA!¡Bien dicho,Aly!-rió Clarisse.**_

 _ **-¡Ya era hora de que alguien se lo dijera!¡Se cree una princesa!-Luke asintió.**_

 _ **Los equipos estaban divididos el de Hermes y el de Atenea.**_

 _ **El de Hermes eran el resto de las cabañas,y el de Atenea,Demeter.**_

 _ **Empezamos el juego nosotros íbamos por delante cuando de repente,me atacó uno de los hermanos de la barbie con su espada,yo le esquivé y lo derribé al instante,seguí mi camino tras derribar algunos campistas del equipo azul,vi la bandera,.me acerqué,pero de pronto me atacó la barbie presumida de Annabeth,la esquivé como pude,rodeé el suelo y volvió a atacar,yo con gusto bloqueé y di media vuelta e hice que se cayera al suelo y al instante supo que mis pequeñas espadas estaba en su garganta que resplandecían por micro rayos. mientras el agua la sujetaba por las muñecas mientras que el fuego por los tobillos y mis espadas. Me di cuenta de que todos estaban mirando nuestra pelea,Quirón,Grover, Luke y Clarisse me miraron fijamente asombrados ,dos muy orgullosos y uno intensamente con admiración. Cogí la bandera y los de mi equipo aplaudieron y recogiéndome en sus hombros tras un rato de festejo,me pusieron en el suelo,y de pronto todos callaron,lo que vi es que me miraban por encima de mi cabeza,yo lo miré también y allí flotando estaba Tridente junto con unos pequeños símbolos: un arco y una lira(Apolo), unos zapatos voladores(Hermes) y un escudo y una espada(Ares),todos se arrodillaron ante mi.**_

 _ **-¡Salve Alyssa Yvette Jackso, hija de Poseidon,dios de los mares e hija adoptiva de Hermes, Apolo y Ares!-dijo Quirón.**_

-¡Ja!-dijo Apolo.-¡Se lo tenía merecido!

-¡Buen juego, hija!-dijo Thyra.

-¡Buen golpe!-exclamó Sif.

Todos los semidioses me sonreían emocionados de lo que hice.

-¡Terminó el capítulo!-exclamó Hera.

Yo miré mi reloj para saber la hora que era y vi que...¡ERAN LAS 5 A.M.!

-¡Oye!-les dije a los demás.-¿Habéis visto la hora que es?

Todos se pusieron a ver sus relojes o móviles. Se asombraron.

-¡Que tarde es!-exclamó Rhea. Apolo bostezó.

-¿Y cuándo vamos a comer?-preguntó Hermes.

-¡Solo pensáis en comida!-me quejé.

De repente, todos empezamos a tener hambre y deseamos nuestros platos favoritos y de repente unos elfos salieron de la nada y nos dieron nuestros platos favoritos. A mi me trajeron solomillo a la pimienta, mi plato favorito. Y nos pusimos a comer. Después cuando terminamos la cena nos preguntamos como íbamos a pasar la noche. Y de repente otra nota apareció.

 _Queridos dioses y semidioses,_

 _Sabemos que os preguntáis como vais a pasar la noche y las demás noches posteriores, así que os hemos preparado una serie de habitaciones por parejas que después veréis en la siguiente lista las dichas parejas y sobre todo no matéis a nada, paz y amor como dicen los mortales y Aly no te preocupes que todo va a salir bien, Adiós._

Otra nota apareció en ella había una lista.

 _Aly-Zeus_

 _Poseidon-Hermione_

 _Hades-Perséfone_

 _Jason-Piper,_

 _Afrodita-Hefesto_

 _Thalia-Luke_

 _Zeus-Aly(past)_

 _Molly-Arthur W._

 _Frigga-Odín_

 _Hera-Loki_

 _Freya-Thor_

 _Ares-Sif_

 _Artemisa-Hermes_

 _Skadi-Thyra_

 _Travis-Connor_

 _Fred George_

 _Draco-Sephy_

 _Hestia-Dionisio_

 _Lucius-Rodolphus_

 _Sirius-Atenea_

 _Remus-Severus_

 _Clarisse-Leo_

 _Tyson-Deméter_

 _Apolo-Freyr_

 _Nico-Ron_

 _ **Todas las habitaciones traen sus inscripciones**_


	7. Nuevos amores y empiezan a sospechar

__Queridos dioses y semidioses,__

 _ _Sabemos que os preguntáis como vais a pasar la noche y las demás noches posteriores, así que os hemos preparado una serie de habitaciones por parejas que después veréis en la siguiente lista las dichas parejas y sobre todo no matéis a nada, paz y amor como dicen los mortales y Aly no te preocupes que todo va a salir bien, Adiós.__

 _Otra nota apareció en ella había una lista._

 _ _Aly-Zeus__

 _ _Poseidon-Hermione__

 _ _Hades-Perséfone__

 _ _Jason-Piper,__

 _ _Afrodita-Hefesto__

 _ _Thalia-Luke__

 _ _Zeus-Aly(past)__

 _ _Molly-Arthur W.__

 _ _Frigga-Odín__

 _ _Hera-Loki__

 _ _Freya-Thor__

 _ _Ares-Sif__

 _ _Artemisa-Hermes__

 _ _Skadi-Thyra__

 _ _Travis-Connor__

 _ _Fred George__

 _ _Draco-Sephy__

 _ _Hestia-Dionisio__

 _ _Lucius-Rodolphus__

 _ _Sirius-Atenea__

 _ _Remus-Severus__

 _ _Clarisse-Leo__

 _ _Tyson-Deméter__

 _ _Apolo-Freyr__

 _ _Nico-Ron__

 ** _Todas las habitaciones traen sus inscripciones_**

 _Continuará..._

-¿¡Qué!?-preguntamos todos.

-¿Qué ha querido decir con eso,Aly?-preguntó Odín.

-¡Nada!respondí rápidamente. Zeus y yo nos sonrojamos al ver que estábamos juntos en la habitación

 _¡Mierda!Si antes apenas podía resistir a Zeus ahora con dormir juntos sería imposible!_

Zeus pensaba igual. _¡Oh Caos!_

Zeus del pasado y Aly del pasado también se sonrojaron.

Poseidon y Hermione se sonrojaron. Alcé una ceja.

Artemisa gruñó.-¡Yo no pienso dormir con ese idiota

-¿¡Qué te crees que a mi también me gusta!?-gruñó Hermes.-¡Además _Arty_ si no lo haces vas a tener que dormir en donde puedas!

-¡Oye!-gruñó Atenea.-¡Yo tampoco pienso dormir con ese mequetrefe!

-¡Oye!-gruñó.-¡No insultes!¡No soy un mequetrefe además tampoco quiero dormir con una sabionda y amargada como tú!

-¡Oye!-gruñó Zeus.-¡Con Atenea no te metas! _¡Actitud de padre protector!_

Al ver que iban a empezar aquí una pelea, decidí intervenir.

-¡TRANQUILIZARSE!-grité. Todo el mundo se calló.-¡No hace falta ponerse así!¡Ni tampoco llegar a los insultos!¡Hay soluciones para esto!

¡Por ejemplo, os puedo dar un hechizo para que vuestro compañero o compañera no os pueda hacer algo!

La sala siguió en silencio hasta que todos ellos asintieron de acuerdo más tranquilos.

-¡El hechizo es: Skydd y después de que lo uséis ya no pasará nada!-dije todavía enfadada.-¡Y cuidado a todos vosotros de que escuche otra diatriba más y desearéis no haber nacido!¿¡Entendido!?

Todos se callaron temerosos y asintieron rápidamente.

-¡Muy bien dicho, Aly!-sonrió Rhea.

-¡A éstos, lo que les hace falta es disciplina!-dije.

-¡Tienes mucha razón!-dijo Odín al ver como eran los griegos.

-¡Son mayores pero a la vez son unos niños!-se quejó Hera.

Zeus asintió de acuerdo. _¡Pues tu junto a tus hermanos sois los peores!_

 _Di Angelo y la comadreja están muy callados y eso no me gusta para nada._

-¡Bueno!-suspiré-¡Será mejor que nos vayamos a nuestras habitaciones!¡Estoy bastante cansada de todo esto!

Todos asentimos. Hera se sonrojó cuando Loki le sonrió coqueto. _¡Ya empezamos!_

Eché un vistazo a la sala buscando algún hueco que nos indicara la ubicación de las habitaciones, entonces vimos un pasillo en la esquina superior derecha de la sala, nos fuimos derechitos al pasillo y allí estaban las puertas de las habitaciones y en ella había una inscripción donde aparecían nuestros nombres. Los demás se fueron metiendo en ellas hasta que vimos una puerta con una inscripción en dorado donde ponían mi nombre y el de Zeus que estaba a mitad de pasillo al lado de la habitación de Poseidon-Hermione y la de Hera-Loki

Zeus y yo entramos en la habitación y consigo evitar un jadeo porque la habitación era exactamente igual a la de Zeus en el Olimpo.

.

Hace mucho tiempo que no entraba a esa habitación, no después de nuestra ruptura y Zeus debió de sentir lo mismo porque entró sin decir ni una palabra al cuarto de baño. Yo me encogí de hombros y me dispuse a cambiarme de ropa por un pijama que curiosamente estaba seleccionado en el armario y entré en la cama y poco tiempo después sentí que Zeus también entraba en la cama y me puse muy nerviosa pero poco antes de que yo me durmiera, oí que el dijo en voz muy baja-Buenas noches, princesa. Y me quedé dormida.

.

Me desperté y no vi a Zeus por ningún lado pero sentí el cuarto de baño y supuse que estaba allí, no le di importancia. Hoy me siento...bien, extrañamente bien, hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía así, sin haber soñao con ninguna pesadilla y todo gracias a Zeus porque curiosamente cuando dormía con él no tenía pesadillas. Miré el reloj y vi que eras las diez y media de la mañana, hora de levantarse. Me dirigí al armario y vi que había muchísima ropa, elegí esto.

.

Cuando estuve lista, vi que Zeus me miraba. Alcé una ceja y quitó la mirada de mi.

-¿Ya estás lista?-me pregunta.

-¡Claro!le dije.-¿Nos vamos?

Nos fuimos de la habitación y nos dirigimos a la sala para continuar leyendo.¡Grr!

Una vez allí, vimos que allí estaban casi todos, nos sentamos.

-¿Cómo habéis amanecido?-preguntó una exultante Afrodita.

-¡Bien!-le sonreí-¿Y vosotros?

-¡Genial!-dijo emocionada saltando de arriba a abajo. Hefesto, Zeus y yo nos reímos.

Pero por la mirada de Artemisa y Hermes supe que las cosas no habían ido muy bien porque querían evitar cualquier contacto que tuvieran.

-¿Qué ha pasado ahora?-dije con cansancio.

-¡Nada!-gruñeron los dos.

Entraron las parejas gemelas. Y por sus conversaciones diría que ha ido bastante bien.

-¡Buenas!-dijeron los cuatro.-¿Cómo habéis estado?

-Bien-le dije cortésmente.

Entró Hera y Loki y Poseidon y Hermione los cuatro estaban sonrojados.¡Oh-oh!¡Aquí ha habido tema!

-¡Buenos días!-les dije sonriendo.-¿Cómo habéis dormido?

-¡Bien!-dijeron todavía sonrojados.

-Bueno,ya estamos todos,¿no?-sonrió Rhea.

Todos asentimos.

-¿Quién quiere leer?-preguntó Hera.

-¡Yo!-dijo Hermes cogiendo el libro.- _ ** _Capítulo 4: Visiones, profecías...¡y mi primero misión!_**_

 **¡Oh-oh!-dijeron todos.**

 **Después de aquello apareció un maldito chucho de tres cabezas en lo alto de las rocas rugiendo furiosamente a mi. Todos sacaron sus armas mientras yo sacaba las mías.** ** _¡Si monstruos iban a aparecer cada dos por tres sería mejor que las tuviera siempre!_** ****

 **-¿¡Hades!?-gruñeron todos. Sobre todo Zeus. Estaba colérico.** ** _¿¡Qué mierda le pasa!?_**

 **-¡Je,je,….!se rió Hades atemorizado-¿Lo siento?**

 **-¡Con un lo siento no basta!-le regañó Cronos.**

 **-¡Si!-le regañó Rhea.-¿¡Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a tu prima?**

 **-No le hiciste nada,¿verdad?-gruñó Thyra.-¡Porque si no te juro que te mato!**

 **Hermes siguió leyendo enfadado.**

 **¡Di inmortales!Es un perro del infierno de los campos de castigos...No se supone que...-dijo Clarisse.**

 **Todos estaban preocupados sobre todo Zeus quién estaba muy preocupado y enojado a la vez.** ** _¿¡Cómo se atreve enviarle el cancerbero a mi princesa!?_**

 **-No te pasó nada,¿verdad?-preguntó Hermione.**

 **-¡No!-la tranquilicé.**

 **-Aly, corre!-gritó Luke.**

 **-¡Eso!-gritó Apolo.-¡Corre!**

 **Todo el mundo estaba intrigado y muy preocupado. Alcé los ojos exasperada.**

 **-¿Sabéis que os estáis comportando de una manera muy infantil?-les dije.-Obviamente eso ya paso y si estoy aquí es por algo.**

 **-¡Los sentimos!-se disculparon todos.**

 **-¡Pero es que…!-dijo Apolo**

 **-...eres nuestra…-dijo Hermes.**

 **-...hermana pequeña...-** **dijo** **Hefesto.**

 **-… e hija adoptiva!-terminó Ares.**

 **Todo se reían ante sus payasadas.**

 **Alcé los ojos sonriendo.**

 **Clarisse intentó ponerse por delante de mí pero el chucho fue más rápido y saltó por encima de ella, me intentó golpear, yo milagrosamente lo esquivé. El perro intentó golpearme de nuevo pero yo cogí el agua del lago(la que está en el campamento) con mi mano y se lo lancé al chucho, así resbalándose y yo aproveché para correr a la orilla donde había un arco y sus flechas, las cogí y el chucho ya se había levantado muy cabreado y corriendo hacia mi, yo apunté al perro con precisión y disparé al corazón pero el seguía corriendo esta vez mas lentamente ya que estaba herido y, junto con los demás campistas logramos matarlo.**

 **-¡Wow!-dijeron todos.**

 **-¡Eres impresionante, hermanita!-me guiñó** **Calleb.**

 **-¡Y con mucha precisión!** **-** **sonrió Artemisa.**

 **-¡Pues hermanita eso me lo debe a mi!-explicó contento Apolo-¡Yo le enseñé!**

 **¡Oye!-gruñeron Hermes, Ares y Hefesto.-¡Nosotros también!**

 **Zeus estaba muy orgulloso de su princesa.**

 **-¡Somos los mejores!-gritó Luke y Clarisse.**

 **Todos se rieron.**

 **Quirón se acercó con el rostro sombrío y con su arco en mano.**

-¡Ha sido ella!-gritó la barbie presumida de Annabeth.

 **Todos gruñeron.**

 **-¡La odio!-gruñó Thalia.**

 **-¡Nosotros también!-gritaron Hermes, Apolo, Ares y Hefesto.**

 **-¡Es una sabionda!-me quejé-¡Se creía mejor que yo porque su mami era la diosa de la sabiduría!**

 **-¡Ja!¡Si, claro!-se quejó Luke.**

 **Atenea negó la cabeza desilusionada de su hija y el camino que eligió.**

 **-¡Y también creía tener siempre la razón!-se quejaron los hermanos Stoll.**

 **-¡Cállate, mocosa!- dijo Quirón.-¡Buen disparo Aly! Eres buena en arco. Me alegro que estés aquí.**

 **-¡Y nosotros también!-dijeron Clarysse,Luke, Thalia, Los hermanos Stoll.**

 **-¡GUAU!-dijeron al unísono Luke, Clarisse y los gemelos Stoll sorprendidos.**

-¡Ahora entiendo por qué padre hablaba tan bien de ti!-dijo con admiración Clarisse.

-¡Si! Nuestro padre también habla muy bien de ti.-dijeron los gemelos. Luke asintió.- Dice que eres su favorita.

 **-¡Por supuesto que lo eres, hermanita!-dijeron Hermes, Apolo y Ares.**

 **Me reí al igual que todos.**

 **Yo sonreí poniendo los ojos.-¡A Ares, Apolo y a Hermes les gustan exagerar!**

-¡Yo no creo que seas exageración, creo que eres impresionante!-dijo Will, hijo de Apolo.-¡Padre habla maravillas sobre ti!

-¡Ellos te quieren mucho!

 **-¡No estamos exagerando!-dijeron los tres a la vez.-¡Eres impresionante y te queremos mucho!**

 **Yo alcé los ojos negando la cabeza.**

 **-¿Cómo los conocisteis?-preguntó Luke.**

Esa pregunta me puso de lo mas incómoda y no quiero explicar el por qué los conozco ya que no quiero revivir malas y dolorosas pesadillas.

-¡Ellos me salvaron...cuando yo tenía cinco años, desde ese día nos convertimos muy cercanos, con Ares fue de un padre que nunca conocí; el de Apolo y Hermes como de unos hermanos que siempre quise tener.

 **-¿¡Qué pesadillas!?-preguntó Thyra.**

 **-¿¡Qué pasó cuando tenías cinco años!?-preguntó Deméter.**

 **-¿¡De qué te salvaron!?-preguntó Thor.**

 **Yo estaba temblando no puedo ni quiero repetir ese recuerdo. Zeus estaba lívido y muy enojado** ** _.¿¡Qué pasó_** ** _cuando tenía_** ** _s_** ** _cinco años!_** ** _?¿Qué es lo que no me has contado,princesa?¡No!¡No puede ser...no creo que…!_**

 **-¡Dejarla en paz!-gritó Apolo y Ares.** **-¡No pasó nada y punto!**

 **-¡Bien!¡Lo dejamos por ahora!-sentenció Odín.**

 **Suspiré aliviada.** ** _¡Gracias chicos!_**

 **-¿De qué te salvaron-preguntó un hijo de Apolo pero los demás al ver mi incomodidad,le gruñeron.**

-¡Nada!

-¡Eh... Mi padre nos pidió a mis hermanos y a mi que te protegiéramos con nuestras vidas y que nunca estuvieras sola … incluso cuando se te acerque algún chico!- comentó Clarisse.

 ** _-_** **Me alegra que estuviera siempre protegida-sonrió Thyra.**

 **Hermes, Apolo, Ares sonrió.**

 **-¡A mi me alegra que le dijerais a vuestros hijos de que no se le acercase ningún chico autorizado, o sea, nadie!-dijo Freyr.**

 **-¡Por supuesto!-dijo Apolo.-¡Nadie se le acerca a mi hermanita!**

 **Todos se rieron.**

 **Zeus estaba celoso.¡Por supuesto que nadie se le va a acercar!**

 **-¡Si** **,** **claro!-bufé.-¡Si ni siquiera me dejabais ir sola al cuarto de baño!**

 **Todos se rieron. Ellos estaban avergonzados.**

 **-¡Si! A nosotros también.- dijeron Luke,los Stoll y Will.**

Al día siguiente, Quirón me trasladó a la cabaña tres. No tenía que compartirla con nadie y eso era genial. Ahora mi estancia en el campamento es un poco mejor de lo que esperaba pero siento que esa paz no iba a durar mucho tiempo.

-¡Odio tener razón!-me quejé.

-¡Entiendo lo que dices, hija!-dijo Thyra.

La cabaña era grande, echa para que quepan cincuenta personas. Las paredes eran de un azul intenso. _¡Bueno... El azul no es que sea mi favorito pero...!_

Había cinco habitaciones, cada con 10 camas, junto con sus respectivas cuartos de baño y vestidores. Se me olvidaba en la entrada principal había ocho columnas aparejadas en cuatro de estilo griego. Era bonito pero no es mi estilo.

-¡Pues a mi me gusta!-se quejó Poseidon.

-¡A ti no a mi!-le contesté.

Entré en una de las habitaciones y en una de las camas había un periódico New York Daily News que cuya portada rezaba '' La chica y su madre siguen desaparecidos después del terrible accidente por Eileen Smythe''

-¡Ya empezamos!-dijo Thyra.

-¡Si,mami!-bufé.-¡Ya empezamos!

-¡Será cabrón!-grité arrojando el maldito periódico a la chimenea.-¡Sé que esto es obra tuya , apestoso!(se refiero a su padrastro)

Ahora sí que estoy cabreada, el maldito no solo nos arruina la vida también tengo que seguir aguantando sus mentiras, pero aunque estaba muy cabreada no pude evitar pensar en mi madre, eso me hizo sentirme muy triste y por una vez desde los cinco años, lloré hasta quedarme dormida.

Estaba muy incómoda. Esto era a lo que me refería cuando supe que íbamos a leer mi vida. Es cuestión de tiempo que se enteren.

-¡Lo siento, nena!-se disculpó Thyra.

-¡No pasa nada!-dije cabizbaja.

Thalia se estaba alarmando al ver mi estado de ánimo.

-¡Tranquilízate, liah!¡Estoy bien!-la tranquilicé aunque en el fondo sabía que era mentira.

Zeus me miraba sospechosamente. No quería ver su cara sé que está sospechando, puede que mi reacción sea muy cobarde pero no quería hacer frente a él.

Esa noche por una vez no tuve mis pesadillas que eran un alivio pero tuve un sueño bastante raro.

Estaba corriendo por la playa en una tormenta. Detrás de mi, a lo lejos, había edificios,con palmeras y colinas en la distancia. A cien yardas había dos hombres peleando. Tenían pinta de luchadores de los que salen en esos estúpidos programas de televisión pero que anteriormente eran modelos, tenían pelo corto, eran musculosos. Tenían túnicas griegos con hebras una; en azul y otra en verde. Forcejeaban entre ellos, se daban cabezazos, patadas...en serio parecían mujeres peleando en una tienda de zapatos.

Todos se reían.

-¡Oye!-se quejaron Poseidon y Zeus. -¡No somos mujeres peleando en una tienda de zapatos!

-¡Si, claro!-bufé.

-¡Aunque te acepto al llamarme modelo!-me guiñó un ojo Zeus.

-¡Serás engreído!-le dije. El solo sonrió coquetamente.

Sonreí internamente.

Por encima del estruendo de la tormenta, pude oír el chico de la hebra azul gritándole al de la hebra verde ''Devuélvemelo'',''Devuélvemelo'' _¡Oh...por favor, parecía un niño pequeño peleando por un juguete!_

-¡Oye!-se quejó Zeus.-¡No soy un niño pequeño!

-¡Si!-le dije.-¡Si lo eres!¡Sobre todo con tu rayo!¡Parece que es tu juguete siempre peleando para que nadie juegue con él!

Se quedó callado avergonzado al igual que Zeus del pasado.

Poseidon y Hades se reían.

-¡No os riáis!-les regañé-¡Vosotros sois iguales!

-¡Eso no es verdad!-se quejaron Poseidon y Hades.

-¡Si que lo es!-dije.-¡Siempre andáis detrás de Zeus para cabrearle y él en vez de pararos lo que hace es seguiros la corriente!¡Sois tres niños pequeños!

Todos estaban callados avergonzados. Rhea y Cronos me miraban orgullosos.

Las olas se hicieron más fuertes en la orilla, de repente la tierra tembló y escuché una risa profunda y malvada femenina que provenía de las profundidades de la tierra.-¡Ven, pequeña princesita!Baja!

¿¡Qué!?-dijeron todos.

-¡Te llamó Gaia!-dijo Zeus.-¡Maldita sea!

Todos estaban preocupados.

-¡Cuando leamos lo que tengamos que leer, nos preocuparemos sobre Gaia, ahora atended!-regañó Thyra.

-¡Sabias palabras, nieta!-apremió Freya.

Thyra le sonrió en agradecimiento.

La arena se dividió bajo mis pies, abriendo una grieta directa hacia el centro de la tierra. Mis pies resbalaron y la oscuridad me tragó.

Desperté de un salto otra vez con los ojos en blanco diciendo en dos lenguas que no identifico.

-¡Oh-oh!-me quejé. Sabía lo que venía. Zeus también se quejó preocupado.

 _'De dos grandes imperios(Asgard y Olympus)una niña nacerá,heredera primogénita,poderosa,quien llegará a los dieciséis contra todo lo predicho._

 _En un sueño sin fin el mundo verá. El alma de la heroína,sobre la tierra triunfará._

 _Una sola decisión con sus días acabará marcada por una unión verdadera._

 _El Olimpo y Asgard preservarán o asolarán._

-¡O sea que tu eres vidente!-dijeron todos.

-¡Si!-dije.

-¡Y ya habías visto la profecía antes!-dijo Atenea.

-¡Si!-contesté.

Todos se quedaron asombrados.

Como ya dije antes, mis visiones hacen que reaccione de esa manera; siempre pongo los ojos en blanco, pero ha habido veces que esas visiones se me presentan no solo en sueños sino también cuando estoy despierta, y me dejan un mal sabor de boca,trato de no pensar en ellas pero para mi mala suerte siempre se cumplen. Y lo peor de todo es que creo que habla de mi.

Me levanté,me vestí y cuando iba hacia la puerta, llamó alguien a la puerta.

-¡Aly! Quirón quiere verte-llamó Grover.

-¡Bien...!-suspiré.

-¡Así que eres un sátiro!-dije relajando el ambiente mientras nos dirigíamos a la casa grande.

-¡Si,de echo soy tu protector!

-¡Vale...!¿Qué pasa en el solsticio de verano?

-¡Oh-oh!-dijo Hermes.-¡Aly al ataque!

-¡Cómo me conoces!-sonreí-

-¡Pues claro, linda!-respondió Hermes.

-¡Qué curiosa eres,princesa!-me dijo Zeus. Yo me sonroje.

Grover de repente empezó a toser por mi espontánea pregunta. Lo siento por él, pero era la única forma de preguntarle sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo pero siempre se me escapaba.

-¡Pobre Grover!-dijo Thalia. Luke y Clarisse se rieron.

Me reí.-¡Si!

Antes de que me respondiera una nueva voz nos interrumpió.

-Hola hermosa-se me acercó un chico moreno alto e increíblemente arrogante.-¿Quieres pasar un buen rato?

-¡Oh-oh!-dijeron Hermione,Sephy, Thalia, Luke y Clarisse.

Todos gruñeron. Sobre todo, Zeus quien ardía de celos. Poseidon miraba a Zeus y sonrió.¡Te pillé, hermanito!¡Aún la amas!

Yo ya me estaba cabreando a más no poder. Grover me miraba expectante como sabiendo lo que iba a ocurrir.

-¿Perdona?-dije enfadada.-¿Qué has dicho? ¿Quién eres?

-Soy Sam Halliwell, hijo de Deméter- sonrió arrogantemente.- Y te he dicho preciosa que si quieres saber lo que es tener a un verdadero hombre jodiendote hasta que no puedas ni sentir las piernas durante una semana.

Todos estaban gruñendo y quejandose.

-¡Ese hijo mío, no aprende!-se quejó Deméter.

-¡Si!-se quejó Clarisse.-¡Siempre va a cada chica a ver si puede conseguir un polvo!

Zeus estaba enfadado. _¡Créeme mocoso, yo soy ese hombre y ni tu ni nadie puede hacerla gritar como yo lo hago!_

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, le cogí de la camiseta y lo lancé al lago.- ¡Date una ducha y a ver se te pasa el calentón, cabronazo!

Todos se rieron incluso Zeus. _¡Bien hecho hermosa!_

 _Y retomamos nuestro camino riéndonos a la casa grande donde nos estaban esperando Quirón , Dionsio, Clarisse y Luke._

-¡Aly,me alegra que hayas venido!¡sentaos,te he mandado llamar porque te iba a proponer una...!-lo interrumpí.

-¡Antes de que me digas nada,quiero saber que es lo que pasa y lo quiero saber AHORA!-exigí.

-¡Que exigente eres hermanita!-se rió Calleb.

¡Qué exigente eres, mocosa!-dijo Dionisio.

-¡Cállate, amargado!-le contesté furiosa. _¡En serio este tío me saca lo peor de mí!_

-¡Ja!-se rió Ares.

-¡A ti y a todos, hermanita!-se quejó Apolo.

Todos asintieron.

-El último solsticio de invierno,mientras que Zeus y Poseidon estaban discutiendo las mismas cosas de siempre,culpando de una cosa que sucedió hace mucho tiempo,bueno a lo que iba,lo que sucedió es que mientras estaban en la reunión alguien robó el rayo maestro de Zeus,éste culpó directamente a Poseidon ,pero hay una regla que dicen que los dioses no pueden robar las armas de los otros dioses,pero si pueden influenciar a otros héroes para que lo hagan por ellos. Así que Zeus cree que tú robaste el rayo,y bueno Poseidon se sintió muy ofendido por su acusación que dijo que como no se disculpe, habrá guerra y Zeus te ha dado tiempo hasta el solsticio de verano para que lo devuelvas.¿Por qué crees que los dioses operan a través de los humanos?-explicó Quirón.

Todos miraron mal a Zeus.

-¡Lo siento!-se disculpó avergonzado.

-¡Vale...!-dije intentando procesar todo.-¡Zeus es imbécil al pensar por una vez que yo le robé su maldito juguete!¡Además eso no es motivo para comenzar una guerra!

-¡Ja!-se rió Hades.-¡Toma!

Zeus le miró de mala manera.

-¡Parad!-regañó Rhea.-¡Sois bastante mayorcitos para comportaros de esta manera!

Los dos se disculparon avergonzados.

 _-¡Yo que tú tendría más cuidado a quién insultas,mocosa!-dijo Dionisio._

-¡Yo insulto a quien me da la gana, amargado!-le grité.

-¡Pero Aly, robar un arma tan poderosa como es el rayo ma...

-¡ME DA IGUAL!-dije enojada.-¡Y pensar que por esa pelea infantil de dos personas que ha saber que edad tendrán, he perdido yo a mi madre!

En ese momento estaba temblando de ira y rabia, pero serán idiotas parecen niños pequeños peleando por un juguete. De repente, empezó a caer una tormenta dentro del campamento, cayendo rayos alrededor mía, todo el mundo estaba asustado y impresionado porque sabían que era yo la que los producía y no Zeus.

-¡Por eso dijiste que controlas todos los elementos!-dijo Atenea

-¡Si!-dije.

-¡Es que cuando me cabreo pasa eso!-expliqué.

 _-¡Cálmate, Aly!-intentó calmarme Clarisse.-¡Lo importante es que hay que recuperarlo antes de que finalice el plazo!_

-¡Grrr...!Tienes razón.-dije ya más calmada

Dionisio resopló.

-¡Y lo de tu madre no es culpa de Zeus sino de su hermano Hades!-exclamó Quirón.

-¿¡Ves!?-dijo Zeus.-¡No fui yo!

-¡Eso no pero lo otro si!-le contesté. Zeus se sintió muy avergonzado.

-¡Si!-se enfadó Thyra.-¡Nunca te lo perdonaré, sobrinito!

Hades estaba asustado.

-¿Y Quién robó el rayito?-fruncí el ceño.

-Piensa Aly, ¿quién se beneficiaría de una guerra entre dioses?-dijo Quirón.

-¡Alguien quién quiera hacerse con el poder!¡no me digas que...!¿HADES?-dije incrédula.

-¡Eh!-se quejó Hades.-¡No fui yo!

-¡Lo sabemos!-le contesté.-¡Pero aún así tu eras el mejor sospechoso que teníamos!

Hades aceptó eso por lógica.

-¡Entonces,si Hades sabe que Aly es hija de Poseidón...estamos jodidos!-dijo Clarisse. Luke asintió.

-¡El señor de los muertos en el candidato perfecto!-dijo Quirón.-¡Vamos,piensa Aly, Hades envió a la furia,quién cuando estuvo segura de tu identidad intentó matarte!

-¡Vale,si lo tiene Hades,¿Por qué no van Zeus o Ares a por el rayito al inframundo?-dije bruscamente.-¿Es también responsable de la muerte de mi madre?

-¡Si,lo es!¡respondiendo a tu primera pregunta, suponer y saber no es lo mismo-dijo Quirón.

Todos miraron mal a Zeus.-¡Ya me disculpé!

Me estas queriendo decir que, ¿estoy siendo utilizada?-pregunté muy ofendida.- _¡Qué bien...!_

 _-¡Lo siento!-se disculpó Poseidon._

 _-¡No pasa nada!-le sonreí.-¡Lo entiendo!_

 _-¡Es extraño que de buenas a primera Poseidón te reclama,él está en una necesidad muy grande y te necesita.-dijo Quirón.-¡Antes de que me interrumpieras con todo ésto,te quería proponer una misión que deberás elegir dos acompañantes,ya que la tercera ya sabes quien es...Grover_

-¡Bien...!¡Elijo a Clarisse y a Luke!

-¡Vale!¡Ahora tienes que ir a ver al oráculo!

Con un gruñido de exasperación me fui a la puerta,bajé las escaleras hasta el sótano, y al llegar no vi nada por allí ya que había una neblina de polvo, no pude evitar toser. Cuando la neblina se disipó,había alrededor de la habitación muchos artefactos antiguos,en frente de mi había una especie de momia,como de las películas esas antiguas de Egipto. De repente abrió los ojos como platos,eran un blanco muy brillante que segaba un poco la vista.

-¡Alyssa Yvette Jackson,te estaba esperando desde hace mucho tiempo!-dijo la momia.

-¿Cómo es que me conoces?-dije a la defensiva.

-¡Cómo he dicho antes,te conozco mucho antes de que nacieras,desde que tuvo lugar la segunda guerra mundial.!-dijo la momia.

-¿Entonces,es cierto,lo que dije cuando desperté de mi sueño?-dije a la momia.

-¡Si, eres una vidente con gran potencial que más adelante comprenderás pero ahora as de escuchar otra vez esa pequeña parte de la profecía que dijiste al despertarte! -dijo la momia abriendo más la boca.

-¡Wow!-dijeron todos.

-Entonces¿eres como el oráculo?-preguntó Hestia.

 _-¡No!-le contesté-¡Soy mas exacto que el oráculo._

 _Todos se quedaron asombrados._

 _'De dos grandes imperios(Asgard y Olympus)una niña nacerá,heredera primogénita,poderosa,quien llegará a los dieciséis contra todo lo predicho._

 _En un sueño sin fin el mundo verá. El alma de la heroína,sobre la tierra triunfará._

 _Una sola decisión con sus días acabará marcada por una unión verdadera._

 _El Olimpo y Asgard preservarán o asolarán.''_

 _¡Así que es cierto!¡Esto no es nada bueno,yo no quisiera tener que ver nada de que vaya a pasar en un futuro próximo!_

-¡Ésta es una pequeña parte de tu destino, más adelante tú descubrirás tu verdadero destino que has de cometer. Ahora debes saber el destino de tu travesía!-dijo la momia,volvió a hablar:

 _''Irás al Oeste,dónde está el dios que se ha rebelado._

 _Encontrarás y devolverás lo robado._

 _Pero ten cuidado con los que te han hecho daño._

 _Descubrirás a alguien que se hace llamar el traidor._

 _Al final conseguirás dos cosas muy importantes para ti.''_

Salí de la habitación pensando en lo que había dicho el oráculo,¿que dos sorpresas tendré al final? Y lo más importante ¿quién es el traidor? En el vestíbulo estaban sentados en el gran sofá,todos aburridos y medio dormidos,incluyendo a Quirón y Dionisio. _Cuando me vieron se levantaron corriendo hacia mi dirección._

-Bueno,¿qué te dijo el oráculo?-dijo Quirón

-¡Bastante!-dije pensativa.

-¡Si, pero qué!- dijo insistente Luke.

 _-¡Qué astuta eres ahijada!-me sonrió Cronos._

 _-¡Como tu me enseñaste!-le sonreí._

 _-¡Luke!-llamé.-¡En vez de ser hijo de Hermes pareces un hijo de Apolo!_

 _Todos nos reímos._

 _-Dijo,que vayamos al oeste que hay está el dios que se ha rebelado,encontraremos y devolveremos el rayo.-dije callándome lo demás._

-¿Hay algo más?-dijo Quirón con una ceja levantada.

-¡No,nada más!-dije-¡Creo que deberíamos ir a prepararnos!

-Quirón, ¿Cuando nos vamos?- preguntó Clarisse.

-¡Mañana por la mañana!-dijo Dionsio interrumpiendo a Quirón.-¡Ahora iros!

Cuando todos salíamos de la casa grande para nuestras respectivas cabañas,había un intenso silencio incómodo entre todos nosotros.

-¡Que bien!

-¡Al fin, una misión!- exclamó Luke.

-¡Desde cuando no vais al mundo mortal?-pregunté curiosa.

-¡Desde que fuimos a ver a nuestros padres en el Olympo!- exclamó Luke y Clarisse asintió.

-¡Pff!Pues vaya!-resoplé.-¡O sea, que no sabéis divertiros!

-¡Eso no es cierto!-exclamaron Clarisse y Luke.

Yo me reí de ellos, al cabo de un rato ellos también se rieron y nos separamos al llegar a nuestras cabañas.

-¡Hasta mañana!-dijeron yo les sonreí y los despedí con la mano.

 _-¡Se acabó el capítulo!-dijo Hermes.-¿Quién quiere leer el próximo capítulo?_

 _-¡Yo!-dijo Rhea.-¡Pero mañana seguiremos que ya es muy tarde!¡Ahora a comer y después a sus habitaciones!_

 _Todos pedimos lo que quisimos, yo obviamente en mi estado tenía pe pensar por cuatro así que pedí mas._

 _¿¡Qué!?-pregunté al mirar la cara de desconcierto de los demás-¡Tengo hambre!_

 _Después de comer nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones y nos dormimos, menos Zeus quien se quedó despierto pensativo sobre los secretos que aguarda Aly y que el no sabe._

 _ _ **Continuará...**__


	8. Una confesión y muchas dudas

A la mañana siguiente, Zeus fue el primero en despertarse y lo primero que vio fue a Aly todavía dormida. Zeus no pudo evitar acariciar delicadamente la cara de Aly y maravillarse ante su tacto.

-No sabes cuanto te extraño nena-dijo Zeus mientras acariciaba sus labios.-Sobre todo besarte,sentirte, hacerte mía.

Aly emitió un gemido suave silencioso que la hizo volverse a dormir

-¿Qué te pasó Aly?¿Cuál es ese secreto que te da tanto miedo contar?-dijo Zeus al chocar delicadamente su frente con la de Aly.-¡Grr…!¡Maldita sea!Si no fuese por la maldita promesa que le hice a Céfiro.¡Maldita Zorra! Me amenazó con que si no te dejaba ella te mataría ya que todavía no eres una diosa. Ella quería utilizar el libro prohibido el orbis terrarum tenebris y yo no podía permitir eso, eres muy importante para mi, eres mi vida entera y si tengo que sacrificar lo nuestro lo haría con tal de que a ti no te pasase nada. Me dolió mucho lo que te dije, yo no sentía nada de eso, me morí cuando vi tu cara llena de lágrimas y nunca me voy a poder eso.

Al terminar la confesión le dio un suave y casto beso a Aly en los labios, se vistió y se marchó.

Pero lo que no sabía es que Aly ya estaba despierta y por lo tanto, se enteró de todo lo que le dijo.

Aly se levantó llorando.

-¡Maldita!¡Mil veces maldita!-dijo Aly llorando desesperada.-¡Te odio Céfiro!¡Una vez más me destruiste la vida!¡Bueno...Tranquilízate Aly...no debes angustiarte, recuerda lo que dijo Apolo. Nada de angustias que te pueda hacer peligrar el bienestar de los bebés,¿vale?...Pero si supiera la verdad…

Después se calmó, se lavó la cara para evitar cualquier sospecha de que había estado llorando y por último se vistió así:

.es/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwifyd767bbUAhWMIlAKHSsgDw8QjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F% .com%2Fpin%2F329044316496085576%2F&psig=AFQjCNGpySyN2YbZgFUdkLoc7qToa5SJOg&ust=1497307142912302

Al llegar, todos ya estaban sentados.

-¡Hasta que ya vino la Zorra!-bufó la comadreja.

Todos gruñeron. El señor Weasley le pegó a su hijo delante de todos y para mi sorpresa ya que nunca había pegado a ninguno de sus hijos.

-¡No te atrevas a insultar a señorita delante mía!-le gruñó.-¡Así no te crié! Los demás Weasley(Me refiero a los gemelos, Ginny) asintieron estando de acuerdo con su padre.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves, Arthur!?- gritó la señora Weasley.-¡No ha hecho nada malo!

-¿¡Y tú como te atreves a defenderlo!?-gritó Arthur.-¿¡Qué no ha hecho nada malo!?¡Si no lo hubieras mimado tanto esto no estaría pasando!

-¡Viva papá!-gritaron los gemelos Weasley junto con Ginny. Molly les dio mala cara.

-¡Ahora, discúlpate con Aly!-ordenó Arthur.-¡YA!

-¡Lo siento!-dijo Ron a regañadiente y apretando los dientes.

-¡No pasa nada!-dije.-¡Pero te perdono por tu padre, no por ti!

Iba a mi asiento cuando via a Zeus muy pensativo.

-¿Aly?¿Estás bien?-preguntó Apolo con el ceño fruncido.

Todos me miraron incluido Zeus que dejó de estar pensativo para mirarme con preocupación.

-¡Si!-respondí secamente,-¡Estoy bien!¡No pasa nada!

-¿Seguimos?-preguntó Rhea.-¡Bien! **Capítulo 5: Nos enfrentamos a cuatro monstruos en un solo día ¡Vaya día!**

-¡Otro capítulo que no me va a gustar!-se quejó Hermes. Los demás asintieron de acuerdo.

-Prima,¿Por qué siempre te metes en problemas?.preguntó divertida Deméter.

-¡Claro...como a mi me gusta meterme en ellos!-dije sarcástica.

Todos se rieron.

 **Salimos del campamento al bosque donde nos esperaba Quirón. Allí estaba un monstruo de muchos ojos que protegía la colina mestiza.**

 **-¡Éste es Argos,os llevará a la ciudad y os mantendrá un ojo encima!-dijo Quirón señalando al monstruo.**

 **Nos metimos en el coche directo hacia la estación de autobuses,que estaba cerca del apartamento de mi madre.**

 **Clarisse y yo nos quedamos dormidas al igual que Luke y Grover quienes estaban profundamente dormidos.**

 **Me desperté y vi a todos ayudando a Argos a desplazar las mochilas fuera del maletero. Esperamos una hora al autobús,cuando por fin vino nos pusimos en fila para poner las mochilas en el maletero,nos subimos y nos sentamos,pero de pronto unas pasajeras vestidas muy elegantemente,fiaron la vista al frente y a todos se nos congeló la sangre.,se sentaron en la primera fila,cuando de pronto se levantaron hacia donde estábamos nosotros.**

 **-¿¡No me digas que son las arpías!?-preguntó exasperado** **Jason.**

 **-Sip.-contesté.**

 **-¡HADES!-gruñó Skadii-¡Me estás empezando a enfadar!**

 **Todos asintieron gruñendo.**

 **-¡Lo siento!-dijo Hades avergonzado.**

 **-¡Si le hubieses hecho algo, te mataré!-gruñó Ares.**

 **-¡Si,claro!-bufó Hades.-¡Como si pudieras hacerme algo!**

 **-¡Quizás él no!-gruñó Odín.-¡Pero todos juntos, si!**

 **Hades miró al suelo temeroso.**

 **Rodeé los ojos,mis familiares son demasiados protectores.**

 **Zeus seguía pensativo y con el ceño fruncido** ** _¿En qué estará pensando?_**

 **Rhea siguió leyendo.**

 **Le pedí a Luke su gorra para hacerme invisible,pasé desapercibida por delante de ellas,sin que se den cuenta. Me fui al conductor y le quité el volante de las manos,lo empecé a girar ,todo el mundo gritaba mientras yo forcejeaba con el conductor cuando de repente cogí el freno de manos,hice que el autobús girara a unos 180º y se estrelló con un árbol,las luces de emergencia se encendieron y las puertas se abrieron de par en par,salimos todos a fuera cuando de pronto se nos pusieron encima las arpías,una de ellas tiraron a Clarisse hacia atrás,mientras yo sacaba mis espadas,las tres se abalanzaron sobre mi,la de la izquierda sacó su látigo e intentó quitarme la espada,yo le ataqué a la empuñadura y le empujé haciendo que se estrellara contra el asiento,a la de la derecha le di un atajo con la espada en el cuello quien comenzó a gritar y explotó en la famosa nube amarillenta. Ya solo quedaba la señora Dodds, Luke , Grover y Clarisse se abalanzaron a ella,mientras la arpía mordía y ellos resistían,hicimos que se cayera y la sostuvimos en el suelo.** ****

 **-¡Qué astuta, nieta!-dijo Odín orgulloso.**

 **-¡Ya sabes a quién salió!-dijo Thor engreído.**

 **-¡Yo creo que no!-dijo Cronos.-¡Ella salió a mi!**

 **-¡Si,claro!-bufó Thyra.-¡Salió a mi, obviamente, ya que soy su madre!**

 **-¡Yo creo que salió a su padre!-dijo Rhea muy bajito pero lo suficiente para que lo escuchara. Yo entrecerré los ojos, pero por el bien de todos ellos, lo dejé pasar.**

 **-¡Zeus te destruirá y te condenará tu alma al tártaro!-dijo siseando la arpía.¡Si...!¡Bueno...!¡Todos últimamente andan queriendo hacer eso!** ****

 **-¡Puede que sea un idiota, un cabrón,... etc. Pero nunca he sido ni seré injusto ni cruel!-explicó Zeus.-¡Además me lo acabó devolviendo!**

 **-¡Si…!-bufé-¡Te lo acabé devolviendo porque nadie me dio otra elección!¡Además Ares me encasquetó el rayo!¡A lo mejor no eres injusto pero lo que si eres un imprudente!**

 **Zeus bajó la cabeza avergonzado.**

 **-¡Además!-sonrió maliciosamente Hermes.-¡Cómo si Zeus le hubiera puesto una mano encima...de esa manera!**

 **Tanto Zeus como yo nos sonrojamos. Mis familiares y mis padrinos le gruñeron.**

 **-¡NI SE TE OCURRA TOCARLA!-Gritaron todos.**

 **Zeus sonrió disimuladamente.** ** _¡Muy tarde para eso!_** ** _¡Además, nunca podría hacerle daño!_**

 **-¡Eso!-gruñó Nico.-¡Nadie puede tocarla, tan solo yo!**

 **Todo el mundo gruñó sobre todo Zeus. Eso me hizo pensar en la confesión de esta mañana ¡No debiste hacerlo! ¡Ahora no sé lo que hacer! ¿Qué hago?**

 **Pero antes de que hubiese un asesinato, Luke le pegó dejándolo inconsciente.**

 **-** **¡Gracias, Luke!-le dije con alivio.**

 **Todos asintieron.**

 **-¡De nada!-sonrió.**

 **-¡Ya me tenía harta!-bufó Clarisse.**

 **-¡Si…!-bufó Thalia.-¡O eras tú o era yo!**

 **-¡Braccas meas vescimini!-No sé de donde salió pero lo dije (y un cuerno en latín).** ****

 **-¡Aly!-se quejó Thyra.**

 **-¡Ese lenguaje!-se quejó Frigga.**

 **-¡Qué!-me quejé.-¡No he dicho mas que la verdad!**

 **De repente,se escuchó un relámpago hacia nuestra dirección,salimos corriendo fuera del autobús.**

 **-¡Por una vez eso no lo he echo yo!-les dije. ¡Zeus me las va a pagar!**

 **-¡** **Zeus!-chillaron todos.-¡Cómo te atreves!**

 **Zeus miró avergonzado.**

 **¿¡Ves!?-dije.-¡A eso me refería al decir que eres un imprudente!¡Tu no sabías lo que verdaderamente pasó y aún así quisiste matarme!**

 **-¡Lo siento!-dijo Zeus avergnzado.**

 **-¡Tú!-dijo Aly del pasado.-¡Cuidadito con hacerme eso!**

 **Zeus del pasado se avergonzó.**

 **-¡Vaya,vaya… Don Zeus se avergüenza...a dónde vamos a llegar!-se burló Sirius.**

 **Todos se rieron. Los dos Zeus miraron malamente a Sirius.**

 **-¡Deberíamos volver,nuestras mochilas está...!¡BUUUUMMM!-intentó decir Grover pero el relámpago atravesó el autobús por la mitad.**

 **-¡Vayámonos,todavía no está muerta!¡está pidiendo refuerzos!¡hay que largarse de aquí!-dijo Clarisse.**

 **-¡No,que va Clarisse!¡es que yo quería quedarme a ver si así me hago amiga suya!¿¡Y tú que crees!?-dije irónicamente.**

 ** _-¡Ja,ja,ja…!-se rieron Apolo, Ares, Hermes y Hefesto sonreía.-¡Esa es buena Aly!_**

 ** _-¡Para algunas cosas eres muy inocente Clarisse!-se rió Thalia._**

 ** _Clarisse fingió indignarse._**

 ** _Zeus se reía de las payasadas de su princesa._**

 **Nos dirigimos a un bosque donde había una tienda que parecía muy antigua que a mi me daba mala espina pero nos adentramos en ella, en la oscuridad.**

 **Al final del bosque,nos adentramos en una casa con cosas antiguas,junto a la puerta había una especie de letrero que ponía``El emporio del gnomo de la tía Eme´´** _¿La tía Eme?¡Clase de nombre es ése!_ ** _¡Mmm... Esto me da muy mala espina!_**

 **-¡A nosotros también!-dijo Hermes. Los demás asintieron.**

 **-¿Tía Eme?-preguntó Cronos-¿¡Cómo se os ocurre entrar en la tienda donde estaba Medusa!?**

 **-¡A mi no me mires!-bufé.-¡Eso díselo a Grover,él fue quien tuvo la idea!**

 **-¡Oye!-se quejó Grover.-¡En mi defensa, diré que tenía hambre!**

 **-¡Siempre tienes hambre!-nos quejamos todos los semidioses.**

 **Todos se rieron.**

 **Cuando entramos había específicamente lo que ponía el letrero,dos gnomos de jardín de cemento, enanos bastante feos, sonriendo y saludando,como si estuvieran listos para hacerles una foto** ** _¿Cómo hay gente a quien les guste?_** **De repente vino un olor a hamburguesas, supongo que tanto Clarisse, Grover y Luketienen hambre pero yo, no mucho.**

 **-¡Aly!-se quejó Thyra.-¡Tienes que comer más!**

 **-¡Si…!-me quejé. Alcé los ojos.**

 **Todos se enfadaron conmigo porque no comía nada. Zeus me miraba enfadado.¡Ya empezamos!Ese tema era uno de los motivos de nuestras peleas.**

 **Grover fue el primero en oler a las hamburguesas y se cruzó la calle en búsqueda de comida mientras nosotros corríamos detrás de él.**

 **-¡Ay, Grover!-nos lamentamos todos.-¡Sueles ponernos en un aprieto!**

 **Grover se avergonzó.**

 **-¡Este idiota no puede estarse quietecito!-gruñí. Clarisse y Luke también gruñían enojados.** ** _¿En qué lío nos vas a meter?_**

 **De repente Grover se paro.-¡Un momento... Soy vegetariano!**

 **-¡Un momento!-exclamó Zeus.-¿Todo eso fue para nada?**

 **-¡Sip!-dije.**

 **-¡Así es Grover!-sonrió Thalia.**

 **-¡Eres un caso perdido!-exclamó Poseidon.**

 **Todos asintieron.**

 **-¡No me digas!-ironicé.-¡Estaba apunto de decírtelo si no hubieras salido corriendo!**

 **Grover se sonrojó.**

 **-¡Oye, las luces están encendidas!- exclamó Clarisse.**

 **-Tal vez esté abierto-indicó Luke.**

 **-¿Cafetería?-preguntó esperanzado Grover.**

 **-¡Deja de pensar en comida!-le dije enfadada.**

 **-¡Es que tengo hambre!-se quejó Grover. Clarisse y Luke asintieron.**

 **-¡Clarisse!-se quejó Ares. Clarisse se encogió en su asiento.**

 **-¡Luke!-se quejó Hermes. Luke también se encogió en su asiento.**

 **-¡Es que teníamos hambre!-replicaron. Los demás los miraron exasperados.**

 **-¡Está bien, supongo que podríamos entrar coger algo corriendo y salir tan pronto como se pueda!-les dije.**

 **Los tres me miraron como si pensaran ¿por qué no se me ha ocurrido a mi?**

 **-Porque sois idiotas-respondí.**

 **-¡OYE!-dijeron los tres ofendidos.**

 **Los demás se rieron.**

 **Nos fuimos hacia la puerta de un almacén, donde de repente la puerta rechinó y de ella salió una mujer alta, que llevaba un vestido largo negro que cubría todo menos sus manos, incluso su cabeza estaba cubierta con un manto que lo cubría y gafas de sol.** ** _¿Quién se viste así?_**

 **-¡Ella!-dijimos los cuatro.**

 **-¡Es una anticuada!-bufó Afrodita.-¡Eso está pasado de moda!**

 **Niños es muy tarde para estar fuera solos,¿Dónde están vuestros padres?preguntó la mujer.**

 **-¡Em...!-exclamó nervioso Luke.¡** ** _Un hijo de Hermes que no sabe mentir!¡Vaya novedad!_**

 **-¡Hijo!-se decepcionó Hermes.-¿¡Cómo puedes no saber mentir!?**

 **Luke se encogió de hombros.**

 **-¡Somos huérfanos!-expliqué dándole mi mejor sonrisa falsa.**

 **-Nos quedamos fuera de nuestra caravana. Nuestra caravana del circo. El director de pista nos dijo que lo encontráramos en la gasolinera si nos perdíamos, pero el pudo habersele olvidado, o tal vez quiso decir otra gasolinera, de cualquier manera, nos perdíamos,¿es eso comida lo que huelo?-explicó Clarisse dando su mejor cara de pena.**

 **-¡Oh cariño!-exclamó la mujer.-¡Entrad y comed algo!En la parte trasera hay un área de comedor, iros allí.**

 **-¡Gracias!-exclamamos todos. Y entramos.**

 **-¿Caravana del circo?-pregunté riéndome.**

 **-¡Lo sé,estoy echa una estratega!-dijo orgullosa Clarisse.**

 **-¡Digna hija de Ares!-nos reímos todos.**

 **Ares se enorgulleció de su hija.**

 **-¡Sois buenas mentirosas!-sonrió Freya.-¡Me alegro!¡Sois listas!**

 **-¡Gracias abuela!-le sonreí.**

 **Cuando entramos, todo el lugar estaba lleno estatuas, las esquivamos y al fondo del almacén estaba el área de comedor.**

 **-Por favor sentaros-exclamó ''la tía M''**

 **Nos sentamos.** ** _¡Genial!¡En donde nos habremos metido!_**

 **Nuestra anfitriona desapareció detrás del mostrador de bocadillos y empezó a cocinar, antes de que lo supiéramos ella ya estaba aquí poniendo la comida en la mesa, pero accidentalmente rozó su mano con la mía y, de repente me vinieron muchos imágenes y pensamientos como siempre cuando toco la mano de alguien siempre veo todos sus recuerdos y pensamientos.**

 **-¿Ese es otro de tus poderes?-preguntó sorprendida Atenea.** **-Eres muy poderosa.**

 **-¡Si!-** **bufé** **.-¡Es un fastidio!**

 **-¿Y eso?-preguntó Piper.-¡Debe de ser guay!**

 **-¡No!¡No lo es!-bufé.-¡Cuando tocas a alguien de repente ves toda su vida y hasta veces es muy asquerosa, así que no, no es guay!¡Es odioso!**

 **Piper asintió.**

 **Tras mirar todos sus pensamientos y recuerdos supe quién era realmente** ** _.¡Claro tiene sentido, la tía M es Medusa!_**

 **-¡Al fin!-bufó Rhea.-¡Alguien coherente!**

 **Los tres se ofendieron, los demás se rieron.**

 **Bueno, de nuevo a nuestra anfitriona ella nos puso en la mesa una bandeja llena de hamburguesas de queso, batidos de vainilla y porciones extra grandes de patatas fritas a la francesa.**

 **Mientras comían todos yo pensaba en la manera de salir sin alertar a la gorgona. Yo no probé nada, aparte de no tener mucho apetito, no me fiaba de Medusa.**

 **-¡Bien hecho,princesa!-respondió coquetamente Zeus.**

 **Yo me sonrojé mucho haciendo sonreír a Zeus.** ** _¡Sigues siendo mía!_**

 **-¡Perdonad chicos, ahora vuelvo!-exclamó Medusa.**

 **Yo aproveché para decírselo a los demás.**

 **-¡Chicos,parad de comer-les dije bajito.**

 **-¿Pod qé?-preguntó Luke con la boca llena.¡Qué típico ente los tíos!**

 **-¡Oye!-dijeron todos los chicos.-¡Eso no es cierto!**

 **-¡Si,que lo es!-bufamos todas.**

 **-¡Sois unos cerdos!-bufó Artemisa.-¡Sobre todo Apolo y Hermes!**

 **Los dos sonrieron avergonzados.**

 **-¡Luke, primero mastica y traga, y después hablas!-le regañó Clarisse.**

 **-¡Es Medusa!- le dije.**

 **-¿Quién?-preguntó esta vez Grover.**

 **-¡La tía M!-le dije rodando los ojos.¡En serio!¡Son tan lentos!**

 **-¿En qué te basas?-preguntó Luke.**

 **-¡No sé!¡Será que esta lleno de estatuas que curiosamente sus caras muestran miedo o será por el ansia que tiene ella de hacernos comer para después hacer lo mismo que a los demás!-suspiré.-¡Lo he visto!**

 **-¡Oh..!-dijeron todos.**

 **Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Medusa llegó muy sonriente.**

 **-¿Clarisse?-pregunté.-¿No crees que deberíamos irnos?Digo, el director debe estar esperándonos.**

 **-¡Si, tienes razón!-dijo Clarisse siguiéndome el juego.**

 **-¡Por favor amores!-exclamó Medusa.-Es tan raro pasar tiempo con niños. Antes de que se vayan,¿Por qué no posáis para una foto?**

 **-¿Una foto?-pregunté quejosamente.** ** _¡Esto no puede estar pasando!¿Por qué no podemos salir de algún sitio tranquilamente?_**

 **-¿Con los monstruos?-preguntó Zeus.-¡Que va!**

 **-¡Oye!-me quejé-¡La próxima vez, hazlo tú!**

 **Zeus sonrió.**

 **-No creo que podamos, señora.-exclamó Grover.**

 **-Pero... Solo una, los niños sois tan populares, incluso para ti, guapa, aunque pareces de más edad.-dijo Medusa sonriéndome.-¿Saben?solo será un momento, no os veo bien con este maldito turbante...**

 **-¿Ahora que hacemos?-preguntó Luke.**

 **Yo estaba pensando en eso precisamente, pero mientras hablábamos, Medusa se estaba quitando el turbante y las gafas de sol.**

 **-¡No miréis a los ojos!-les grité. Luke agarró su gorra y se hizo invisible. Sus manos invisibles nos empujaron fuera del banco.**

 **Entonces oí un extraño ruido, áspero sonido cerca de mi. Mis ojos se fueron a un espejo en donde se veía perfectamente a Medusa. Ella era toda verrugosa,con afiladas garras de bronce como uñas y pequeñas serpientes en lo que debería ser su pelo.**

 **-¡Un bellezón,vamos!-bufó Afrodita.**

 **-¡Y que lo digas!-dijo Sephy.**

 **-¡Qué asco!-dijeron asqueados todos.**

 **-¡Corred!-gritamos todos.**

 **De repente se me ocurrió algo.-¡Esperad tengo una idea!**

 **Me miraron extrañados y cuando sintieron lo que iba a hacer gritaron.-¡Aly!**

 **-¡Aly!-se quejó Hermes.-¿Y ahora que idea se te ha ocurrido?**

 **-¡Si dejaras leer, lo sabrías!-me burlé. Hermes me sacó la lengua.**

 **Todos nos reímos.**

 **Me fuí y cuando sentí sus pasos,les di la señal para que salieran corriendo a la salida,Medusa los vio corriendo a la puerta,y aceleró sus pasos cuando estaba ya un poco delante de las estatuas,salí de mi escondite,tiré las estatuas haciendo que se quedara atrapada en ellas,me acerqué y le corté su cabeza. Salí de la casa,yendo en donde estaba el cartel con todos por detrás,cuando me vieron,se acercaron a abrazarme.**

 **-¡Muy bien hecho, hermanita!-me felicitó Calleb.**

 **-¡Asombroso!-se enorgulleció Odín.-¿Véis?Se parece a mi.**

 **Todos rodamos los ojos.**

 **Zeus sonrió aliviado.** ** _¡Bien, uno menos!_**

 **-¡Me encanta que seas nuestra hermana honorífica!-dijo Luke mientras me abrazaba,me sentí un poco incómoda. No suelo abrazar mucho a los chicos, siempre suelo humillarles, hacerles bromas pesadas o patearles. Pero es bueno tener algún que otro amigo.** ****

 ** _-_** **¡Me empiezas a caer bien!-me sonrió Artemisa.**

 **-¡Yo, ya te empecé a caer bien desde que me conociste!-le dije.**

 **-¡Cierto!-sonrió.**

 **-¡Aly!-se quejó Rhea.**

 **-¡Qué!-repliqué-¡Es muy divertido!¡Además, yo no les haría eso si ellos me dejasen en paz!**

 **-¡Bien hecho!-me apremiaron Odin, Thor, Freyr, Skadii, Freya, Thyra, y las demás diosas.**

 **Frigga sonrió.**

 **-¡Oye, Rhea!-llamó Thyra.-¡Que tú tampoco eres una santita!**

 **-¡Ya!-sonrió-¡Pero eran otros tiempos!**

 **Thyra sonrió.**

 **-¡Si!-me abrazó Clarisse.-¡Eres muy buena estratega y observadora!**

 **-¡Lo sé!-les sonreí. Y nos abramos todos juntos.**

 **De repente algo tocó mi pierna, nos separamos y vimos unos cuantas facturas en el suelo. Los recogí y los observé y eran encargos de Hades y Perséfone para decorar su jardín.¿Cómo si fuera posible decorar algo allí en ese lugar? Abajo del encargo había una dirección ``Estudios de grabación El otro barrio, West Hollywood, California´´.**

 **Doblé la factura y la guardé. En la caja registradora había 20 dólares y unos cuantos dracmas y unos embalajes de envío rápido de Hermes Nocturno Express, y se me ocurrió una idea. Me dirigí al despacho de la gorgona y busqué por todo el lugar hasta que encontré una caja adecuada,la cogí y metí la cabeza de Medusa y rellené el formulario de envío.**

 _Los Dioses_

 _Monte Olimpo_

 _Planta 600_

 _Edificio Empire State_

 _Nueva York,NY_

 _Con mi no tan buenos deseos._

 _Alyssa Yvette Jackson._

 **Hermes, Apolo, Ares y Hefesto se rieron ante aquello.**

 **-¡Me acuerdo de esa parte!-se rió Hermes.**

 **-¡Si!-se rió Apolo**

 **-¡Fue muy divertido!-se rió Ares.**

 **-¡Sobre todo la cara que puso Zeus!-se rió Hera.**

 **Me reí.**

 **Zeus sonrió cuando me reí y también puso cara de fingido. Nos sacó la lengua.**

 **-¡Ay, Aly!-se rió Cronos.-¡Tienes unas ideas!**

 **-¡Es que si no lo hago,no soy yo!-me reí.**

 **Me reí por la inscripción,también se rió Clarisse y Luke mientras que Grover me miró sorprendido y enojado.**

 **-¡Te considerarán una irrespetuosa!-dijo Grover.**

 **-¡Por eso eres mi mejor amiga!-rió Clarisse.**

 **-¡Esto es justo lo que nos dijeron nuestros padres!-exclamó con orgullo Luke.**

 **-¡Oye,acepté esta búsqueda pero nunca dije que lo haría fácil-fije,Clarisse se reía y chocaba las manos conmigo.-¡Me las tengo que cobrar, Grover!¡**

 **Ojo por ojo!**

 **Grover me miró y rodó los ojos y no hizo más comentarios.**

 **De repente oí una voz muy conocida en mi cabeza,como si ya la hubiera escuchado antes** _``Ve a Denver,allí te esperará una persona y no seas tan orgullosa´´¡ORGULLOSA,como quiere que no lo sea si siempre me están atacando constantemente, tanto monstruos como chicos increíblemente idiotas!¡Además quién es esa voz!¿para qué quiere que vaya a Denver?¡será importante,supongo!_

 **-¡Ay,Poseidon!-sonreí.-¿No se te ocurrió otra cosa que decir?**

 **Poseidon sonrió y negó con la cabeza.**

 **-¡Ya me parecía!-dije.**

 **-¡Chicos,una voz en mi cabeza me ha dicho que tenemos que ir a Denver!-dije rodando los ojos.-¡Y que allí nos estará esperando alguien!**

 _¡Me hace parecer loca!_

 **-¡Es que estás loca!-bufó Hera.**

 **-¡Ya!-sonreí.-¡Oye madrinita que tu tampoco te salvas!**

 **-¡Lo sé!-dijo.-¡Somos las malvadas locas!**

 **-¡Si!-grité.**

 **Todo el mundo se rió.**

 **-¿A Denver?¿Quién nos estará esperando?-dijo Grover.**

 **-Grover,¿no crees que si lo supiera ya lo hubiera dicho?-dije a Grover quien me miró un poco enojado.**

 **-¡Pues a Denver se ha dicho!-dijo Luke saliendo de la casa para dirigirnos a la ciudad que estaba a unos 500 metros del bosque,para coger el tren que nos enviaría a Denver .**

 _Continuará..._

 **-¡Grover!-llamé-¡A veces haces unas preguntas tan tontas!**

 **-¡Si!-dijeron Luke, Thalia, los Stoll y Clarisse.**

 **-Bueno, final del capítulo-terminó Rhea.-¿¡Quién quiere ser el próximo en leer!?**

 **-¡Yo!- dijo Dionisio con voz aburrida.**

 **-¡Vale!-dijo Thyra.-¡Pero primero hay que almorzar!**

 **Después de esto pedimos la comida.**


	9. Sospechas y se descubre todo

_Anteriormente…_

 _-Bueno, final del capítulo-terminó Rhea. - ¿¡Quién quiere ser el próximo en leer!?_

 _\- ¡Yo! - dijo Dionisio con voz aburrida._

 _\- ¡Vale! -dijo Thyra. -¡Pero primero hay que almorzar!_

 _Después de esto pedimos la comida._

 _ **Sospechas y se descubre todo**_

Cada uno pidió lo que más le gusta, yo pedí un buen plato de porra antequerana **(plato típico de mi tierra en España),** con patatas fritas, golosinas, chuletas de cerdo, etc.

Todos se me quedaron mirando. - ¿Qué?

\- ¿No crees que estas comiendo mucho? -preguntó Rhea.

\- ¡No! -dije entre bocado y bocado. - ¡Que va!

\- ¡Pero…te vas a inflar y no es bueno! -dijo Thor.

\- ¡Dejadla comer! -contestó Apolo. Mientras coma, ¿Qué más da?

\- ¡Pero…! -intentó replicar Rhea.

¡Déjala, Rhea! -contestó Cronos. - ¡Si ya come poco, con que un día coma bastante no va a pasar nada!

Pero Rhea sospechaba _¡Si come así de repente, eso no es bueno!¡ Aly nunca ha comido así!¡ No, desde que…!¡Ay Caos…, Aly está embarazada!_

Aunque había otra persona que también estaba sospechando, Zeus. Él nunca la vio comer tanto ni siquiera cuando estaban juntos. _¡Qué raro!_

Todos se pusieron a comer de lo que habían pedido. Después de comer el almuerzo nos pusimos ya a empezar a leer.

-Dioniso. -dijo Thyra. - ¡Te toca!

\- ¡Si! -contestó asqueado. Y cogió el libro. - El siguiente capítulo se titula: _¡Un dios nos da de comer, mi gran sufrimiento y nos metemos en un Hotel! ¿Qué problema hay? Lo de siempre._

Aly se puso bastante nerviosa. Sabía que en este capítulo se descubriría todo. Ares me miró y me dijo en mi cabeza, debido a la conexión que tenemos de alma paternal, para que solo lo escuchara yo. - ¡Tranquilízate!

\- ¡No puedo! -le dije histérica.

¡Tendrás que hacerlo! -me contestó. - ¡Tarde o temprano se tenían que enterar!

\- ¡Eso es lo que más me da miedo! -dije. - ¡Sus reacciones!

\- ¡Yo siempre estaré contigo! -me dijo haciéndome sacar una sonrisa débil.

Zeus frunció el ceño. _¡Otra vez! ¿Cuál es ese secreto? ¿Cuál es ese gran sufrimiento? ¿Y por qué nunca me lo has dicho, princesa? Esperaré hasta saber que sucede y, entonces, ya hablaremos._

 _\- La tarde siguiente, el 14 de junio, siete días antes del solsticio, nuestro tren llegó a Denver. Los chicos no habían comido desde la noche anterior en el coche restaurante, en algún lugar de Kansas. Y no nos duchábamos desde la colina mestiza ¡supongo que debía notarse! pensé._

 _Decidimos buscar algo para comer ya que teníamos demasiada hambre, buscamos por las calles hasta que encontramos una hamburguesería. Minutos más tarde, estábamos sentados alrededor de familias que se zampaban hamburguesas y refrescos, en donde había un grupo de chicos quienes estaban comiendo como animales hasta que me miraron y empezaron a intentar coquetear conmigo, incluso con la boca llena ¡Qué asco! Después de un rato vino al final la camarera_ -dijo Dioniso.

\- ¡Que asquerosos son los tíos! -respondió asqueada Artemisa.

\- ¡Y que lo digas! -respondí. Todas las chicas asentimos.

\- ¡Oye!¡No todos somos así! -replicó Zeus del pasado. Sirius y los demás chicos asintieron.

\- ¡Si!¡Claro! – bufó Aly del pasado. - ¡Cuando no estáis comiendo como cerdos, os estáis reservando para coquetear con cualquier chica que se os cruce en vuestro camino!

Todas estuvimos de acuerdo.

\- ¡Eso, no es así! -replicó Sirius del pasado. Yo le miré, arqueando una ceja, escéptica. - ¡Bueeeno…Nosotros…eh…!¡No se me ocurre ninguna excusa!

\- ¡Ya!¡Eso me pareció! -respondí.

Zeus estaba rechinando en su asiento _. ¡Cómo se atreven a mirar y desear a mi princesa así! ¡Ella es mía y solo mía!¡No sabes cuánto deseo volver a besarte, Aly! ¡Esto se me va a hacer eterno!_

\- ¡Qué modales! -se indignó Odín.

\- ¡Como se le ocurre hablarte de esa manera! -protestó Thor. Yo les sonreí.

 _La camarera se estaba impacientando, cuando de pronto se sintió un rugido sacudió el edificio, una motocicleta del tamaño de un elefante pequeño aparcaba en el bordillo. Todas las conversaciones se detuvieron, el faro de la motocicleta era rojo, el depósito de la gasolina tenía llamas pintadas y a los lados tenía fundas para escopeta...con escopetas incluidas. El asiento era de cuero, pero un cuero que parecía de...piel humana._

 _Mis ojos brillaron ya que creía saber quién era, si no lo conociera bien diría que es Ares. Y ahí estaba Ares, guapo, de pelo azabache que caía sobre su cara y de ojos marrones con chispas en rojo, por su apariencia diría que tenía alrededor de veinte años con músculos bien definidos que llevaba su típico look de camisa y pantalones estrechos de cuero y por supuesto, sus típicas gafas de motorista. ¡Ja ja ja... Nunca cambiará!_

\- ¡Que típico eres, Ares! -se rio Apolo.

\- ¡Mira quién habla! -protestó Ares. - ¡Pues tú, _Sunny_ , no te despegas de tu coche bebé!

\- ¡Oye! -se indignó. - ¡No hables de mi bebé!

Ya van a empezar. Suspiré.

\- ¡Ya basta! -gritó Zeus. - ¿¡Queréis dejar de pelear!?¿¡Qué más da!? ¡Cada uno que lleve lo que quiera y, punto!

\- ¡SI! -dijeron los dos agachados avergonzados.

 _Al entrar al restaurante produjo una corriente de aire cálido y seco. Los comensales se levantaron como hipnotizados,pero el motorista hizo un gesto con la mano y todos volvieron a sentarse,regresando a sus conversaciones. La camarera parpadeó,como si alguien le apretara el botón de rebobinado. ¡Si, Ares suele tener ese efecto!_

\- ¡Me alegra tener ese efecto! -sonrió Ares poniendo media sonrisa.

Todos entornamos los ojos.

 _-¿Tenéis dinero para pagar niños?-nos preguntó la camarera irritada._

 _-¡Ponlo en mi cuenta!-dijo el motorista sentándose en nuestra mesa al lado de Luke y Grover,en frente de Clarisse y mía. Levantó la vista a la camera mirándola a los ojos._

 _-¿Aún sigues aquí?-gruñó levantando una ceja._

-¡Que maleducado eres, Ares!-regañó Rhea.

-¡Siempre ha sido así!- dijeron Apolo y Hermes.

-¡Siempre no!-replicó Ares.

-¿Ah no?-dijo Poseidon sardónicamente. -¿Cuándo eres educado?

-¡P..Pues…con mis hijos…y…con Aly!-respondió nervioso.

¡Y nadie más!-replicó Hefesto. Ares le puso cara de enfado.

Todos nos reimos.

-¡No os quejéis!-dije sonriendo.-¡El no tiene culpa de que haya salido a su madre!

Todos asintieron.

-¡Oye!-se indignó Hera.

-¡Pues yo no te educado así, señorita!-regañó Rhea.

Todos nos reímos ante la mirada avergonzada de Hera.

 _La camarera se fue echa un demonio a la cocina¡ja ja ja, que amargada! Clarisse levantó una ceja, luke se reía y Grover tragaba asustado. Ares puso su mirada en mi y me sonrió,mirándome con preocupación, baje la cabeza para que no notara mis ojos pesados por no dormir, sé que me preguntará y yo no quería responderle, sabía que se iba a preocupar._

Zeus frunció el ceño. _¿¡Cómo que no duerme!? ¿¡Desde cuándo!?_

Yo bajé la cara temiendo por lo que pronto iba a saberse.

\- ¡Aly, hay que dormir! - regañó Thyra. - ¡No es bueno no descansar!

Todos asintieron.

 _-¿Aly?-preguntó Clarisse extrañada y preocupada pensando probablemente de por qué no decia nada._

 _-Hola princesa-me sonrió Ares.-¿Cómo estás?_

 _-Bien.-mentí. Ares se tensó sabiendo que mentía.¡Mierda! Pero lo dejó pasar...por ahora._

 _-¡Bueno a lo que iba!¡necesito que me hagáis un favor!-dijo Ares haciendo que Grover se pusiera nervioso._

 _-¿Qué podríamos hacerle nosotros a un dios?-dijo Grover._

 _-Pues algo que un dios no tiene tiempo de hacer. No es demasiado. Me dejé un escudo en un parque acuático abandonado aquí en la ciudad. Tenía una pequeña pelea con un estúpido,pero nos interrumpieron. En la confusión me dejé el escudo. Así que quiero que vayáis a por el.-dijo mirando a Grover y Luke._

-¡Que esclarecedor!-se burló Hefesto.

-Ja..ja..ja…-se burló Ares.

Todos nos reimos.

 _-¡Te ha ganado a una apuesta,¿no?-pregunté._

 _-¡Si!-respondió derrotado._

 _-¡Ay!¡Ares, nunca aprenderás!-respondí sonriendo._

 _-¡Pero al final le gané!-dijo orgulloso de sí mismo._

 _-Por cierto,¿cómo están Hermes y Apolo?-pregunté._

 _-¡Ya sabes siempre peleando!¡En serio me tienen harto!-exclamó cansado_.

-¡A nosotros también!-gritaron todos.

Ellos fingieron indignarse.

 _-¡Ja,ja,ja!-reí.-y,¿por qué esta vez?_

 _-¡Lo mismo de siempre!respondió sonriendo.-¡Pero al segundo siguiente son tan amigos como si no pasara nada._

 _Después de un rato, la camarera vino con las hamburguesas,Luke ,Grover y Clarisse se zamparon las hamburguesas menos yo. Ares me miró con el ceño fruncido._

 _-¡Come, princesa!-exclamó Ares._

 _-¡Si, Aly!-dijo Clarisse.-¡Si comes tendremos fuerzas para seguir con la búsqueda!_

 _-¡No tengo hambre!-respondí._

 _-Clarisse, Castellan, sátiro,¿por qué no os largáis a recuperar mi escudo?-dijo Ares._

-¡Ares se ha enfadado!- cantó Hermes.

-¡Si y yo también! Cantó Apolo.

Yo les fruncí el ceño.

-¡No, nos mires así, Aly!-me regañaron Apolo y Hermes.-¡Sabes que tenemos la razón en enfadarnos!

Zeus se estaba impacientando.

 _¡Mierda!¡Ahora si que quiere hablar!¡Estoy tan jodida!_

 _Cuando los demás se fueron, Ares me miró muy serio y preocupado._

 _-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó_

 _-¡Nada!-respondí incómoda.-¡No pasa nada!_

 _-Entonces,¿por qué no comes ni duermes?-preguntó_

 _¡Mierda!¿Cómo se ha dado cuenta?_

 _Me quedé en silencio. No quería responderle._

 _-Otra vez,¿no?-preguntó alarmado._

 _-No sé de que me estas hablando-respondí muy incómoda._

 _-¡Vamos Aly!-exclamó.-¡A mi no me engañas!¡Te conozco como la palma de mi mano!¡Lo mismo dirían Hermes y Apolo._

 _-¿Qué quieres que te diga?-respondí derrotada.¿Tan evidente soy?_

 _-¡Quiero que me digas la verdad!-exclamó cabreado._

Yo tragué saliva nerviosa e incómoda ante lo que venía ahora.

 _-¡Que quieres que te diga, que cómo estoy después de que cinco incluyendo a su ``querido´´ jefe y de su zorra amante me violasen a los cinco años de edad ; uno por uno, y que transformasen mi cuerpo para que parezca que tengo los dieciséis!-bramé.-¿¡Cómo se puede comer y dormir cuando tan solo cierras los ojos y ves ese maldito momento!?_

 _Y empecé a llorar como hace unos siete años no lo he hecho. Ares vio mi dolor y de repente lo tenía a mi lado, agarrándome y abrazándome, consolándome._

Entonces reinó el caos. Todos se levantaron hablando incoherencias, gritando cosas, preguntando como eso era posible. Los demás(Ares, Hefesto, Apolo, Hermes, los semidioses y los del pasado) nos miraban con pena y los otros dioses mirándome con asombro, ira, rabia a mi y Aly del pasado. Pero el que más gritó de todos ellos fue Zeus quién se levantó furioso, lo más furioso que había visto nunca.

¿¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ!?-gritó Zeus muy enojado.

Entonces miré a todos temblando, llorando y lo peor de todo recordando mi violación cuando esos asquerosos me penetraron a la fuerza cuando tan solo tenía cinco años.

Pero lo peor de todo era la cara que tenía mi madre. Había decepción, pena , ira y rabia. Sabía que había decepcionado a mi madre. Soy una inútil. No merezco a nadie. Y entonces llorando salí corriendo de la sala, dirigiéndome por el pasillo que dirigía a los dormitorios, sin mirar atrás.

 _ **A/N: ¿Qué os ha aparecido este capítulo? Sé que desde hace mucho tiempo no escribo mi excusa es que he estado muy liada en la Universidad y no he tenido tiempo para nada, pero ahora si así que esperad más capítulos como este porque este capítulo aún no está terminado, es decir, todavía queda la segunda parte. =P**_


End file.
